The Imagination War
by Fanatic97
Summary: When Imagination comes to life, and wreaks havoc on our world. It is up to a boy and a tiger to set things right
1. Prologue

It was a bright spring day in Ohio. The sun shone on the fields as a framer planted his seeds for crop. His ten year old daughter, was out playing by a creek. She was a very happy child, without a care in the world. She danced along a path, to her own special apart of the property that her father owned. It was a cluster of trees that sheltered a bridge that went over the creek. The bridge was her favorite place to play. She loved pretending about knights, and wizards, dragons and princesses galore. She skipped over to the bridge and looked over to the edge. She laughed as she pulled doff her shoes and rolled up he sleeves of her pants, and dipped her feet into the water. She laughed happily, as she kicked her feet, slashing the water everywhere. She giggled. Then, she saw something in the water, it was something chrome like. She grabbed it. Only, for it to grab her. She screamed as a tall metallic man, rose up from the water. She kicked and scrammed, attracting her fathers attention. HE ran over, carrying a Shotgun. He ran over, and saw the man, grabbing a hold of his daughters foot. He raised the gun and fired. But the bullets just bounced off, and the mans arm, turned into a weapon of its own. It shot a dart at him, and it struck his foot. The father fell over twitching in pain, as the tranquilizer did its job. Meanwhile, the man, forced the girl into a sack and then he sealed the sack shut. Then, he hosted it over his shoulder and began to walk away. "Its so Cliché to do the whole sack over the shoulder thing, but it is very easy." He said to himself. HE stood in a filed, then out from his hand appeared a button, and he pressed it. A blue Portal opened up, and he ran inside it. HE ended up in a large underground faculty. There were much more of him, running around and carrying out cretin orders. The Robot, walked over to two more bots, and handed them the sack. "Target has been captured." The two nodded, then carried off the girl in the sack. The bot, then made its way towards a large section of the faculty where it entered an office. "Sir, I have the girl." "It trust you had no trouble?" "One of her parental units tried to stop me, and I darted him." "Good good," The man stood up. "Soon, Very soon." "They all laughed at me saying that what I planned to do was crazy." "Well they would have laughed if they had known., BUT STILL!" "All I need is one more child, just one more, and the world will be under my control. The man, looked out over a large room in the faculty, where the two robots were putting the girl into a pod, where it closed up. There were thirty pods, and twenty nine were full. HE grinned evilly. Then threw his arms up and began to laugh "MUHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHH!" The robot looked on, then blinked. "And that is even more cliché"

Based on the Books By Bill Watterson

Written and Directed by Fantic97

Produced By and Microsoft word

Calvin and Hobbes

The Imagination War

I own nothing Bill Watters on owns Calvin and Hobbes I just enjoy writing. SO I hope that you are ready for the excitement of the summer.. for Calvin and Hobbes at least. SO remember R&R


	2. The Last Day, Or Not

Calvin and Hobbes

The Imagination war

Chapter 1

The Last day or not

It was a warm day in Unnamed Town, in Unnamed state (But we are guessing Ohio). Everything was calm and peaceful, except for one fact. It was the first day of summer vacation. At least it would be at three o clock. Inside the Elementary school, a class of twenty nine to thirty first grader sat at their desks. They were writing a paper on what their favorite memories of the school year were.

At a desk near the front, a young six year old boy sat. He wore a red T shirt with Black Stripes, Black Pants, and Purple sneakers. His hair was pointed and spiked, like it had been hit by lighting or he had stuck it in an Electrical outlet….not that the fact that he once tried to do that wouldn't be surprising. His name was Calvin, and unlike the other students, he was having trouble with the paper. He was stuck on question 1

_Name your favorite cafeteria food that was served this school year. _

"This is going to be hard, considering that the only thing they ever give us is glop." Thought Calvin to himself. He tapped the pencil against the paper, then thought a little bit. Then, he started to write down his answer

_They fed us glop, but my favorite was the RED colored glop that they served on Fridays _

Calvin Chuckled to himself as he looked at the next question

_2. Name the favorite assessment that you were given._

Calvin, Stared at the paper in shock. He raised his hand. His teacher, Mrs. Wormwood, saw his hand, but tried to ignore it. She just kept reading her book. Calvin, saw this. HE was not the type to be ignored so easily. So he started to wave his arm around. Mrs. Wormwood, peeked over her book to see Calvin waving his arm in the air. She but the book up, to show Calvin that she would not answer his need.

Calvin growled, then grinned. He figured that since Mrs. Wormwood had said that she would be reading this he knew exactly what to do. SO he put this down

_My favorite assessment, was this one, why because after this I never have to do homework again for three months HAHAH! _

Calvin then looked down at the next one and he decided that h would just write stuff like what he did for the first two

_Name the hardest course that we learned this year _

_ALL OF THEM_

_Name the easiest lesson that you learned this year _

_NONE OF THEM WERE EASY! _

_Name your most favorite school memory_

_THE last day, when I went home. _

_6. Was your birthday during the school year if so, what did you get for it_

_That is highly classified information that if I told you I would have to kill you _

_7. Did you enjoy the School year?_

_Let me think NO! _

Calvin chuckled as he wrote down his answers for Mrs. Wormwood . Grinning, as he finished the paper he put down his pencil and then screamed "DONE!" as loud as he could. Mrs. Wormwood looked up at him then looked around, everyone else was done was well. She then, put down her book.

She stood up and went around, picking up and reading the kids papers. She read many of them, complimenting them, on their work, until she got to Susie's desk and read her paper then, she gasped and held her hand over her heart and smiled.

"Oh my Susie, this is one of the most beautiful work I have ever seen all year."Susie Grinned, then shot a nagging look at Calvin then, turned back to MRs Wormwood.

"Thank you Mrs. Wormwood, I really tired hard all year and so I put my best effort in my final worksheet. She toke the paper back from Mrs. Wormwood and then put it in a neatly organized folder. She turned to Calvin and gave a teasing smirk and then stuck her tongue out t him. Calvin, sneered at her, as Mrs. Wormwood, came to his desk.

She sighed as she picked up the paper . She looked it over, and then glared at Calvin. He smirked at her and then gave her a scowl. She toke the paper, wadded it up and threw it in the trash.

Then she whirled around and then pointed at the door." Lets go Calvin, outside in the hallway." Calvin, got out of his seat and then entered the hallway. He leaned up against the wall as Mrs. Wormwood, told the class she would be right back. She then shut the door then glared at Calvin. "I am done Calvin." "I have had it with your antics for this year and now you are finally going to get the punishment you deserve so help me, you will get it even if I have to BEG top Mr. Spittle for it to happen, IT WILLHAPPEN!"

Calvin smiled at her. "What, you can't give me detention, because it is the last day, and my grades are at a C which is average so you can't give me summer school." Mrs. Wormwood, then smirked. Calvin's eyes went wide. "That's what you think Calvin, the paper I just threw away was your final grade."

"No you passed out our final grade cards last week." She thought, then glared at Calvin once again. "YOU THINK YOU ARE SO SMART HUH?" She yelled, Calvin went back Against the wall as she screamed. "WELL GUESS WHAT I AM MKING SURE THAT YOUR GRADES ARE ANF WETHER ITS LEGAL ORNOT, YOU ARE GETTING THE PUINSMENT I THINK YOU DESRVE! Mrs. Wormwood was lucky everyone's doors were shut or else they would have heard her.

She then grabbed Calvin's arm and then dragged him down to the Principles office. She barged through the door and she partially threw Calvin into the seat in front of Mr. Spittle. The principle was surprised to see them, well not 100% surprised but surprised.

"Mrs. Wormwood, Calvin what happened this time?" Mrs. Wormwood exploded, much to

Calvin and Mr. spittle's shock. "**I HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS IMMATURE LITTLE BRAT, HE MOCKS ME, HE MOCKS MY CLASSROOM, AND HE MOCKS EVERYHTING I STAND FOR AS TEACHER, HE HAS NEVER COPPERATED WITH ME AND SO I AM DONE, HE DERVES TO BE PUINSHED AND HE DERVES IT NOW!**"

Everyone was taken aback by this outburst. "Well, I would but it is the end of the school year and there is nothing I can do to punish him." Mrs. Wormwood was now steaming, smoke came out of her ears.

Calvin blinked and then cried out, "HIT THE DECK MR SPITTLE SHE's GONNA BLOW!" HE then, dove under his chair as Mrs. Wormwood, let out all of her anger. "**Punish him NOW!" **

The windows in the school rattled and shook as she let loose her anger and yelled. Calvin's Mom, even heard it in the house. "Oh boy." She said, what has Calvin done now?"

Mr. Spittle's chair had been blown back into the wall. "Okay Mrs. Worm wood, but there is nothing I can do…wait a minute. Calvin stared at him as Mr. spittle pulled out a document and then showed it to Mrs. Wormwood. "Really," She asked. Mr. Spittle Nodded and then she looked at Calvin with a grin on her face. "Mr. Spittle looked at Calvin. "Calvin you may go back to class. "hey, if this is about me I want to be a part of it!' he exclaimed.

"Mr. Spittle called in a secretary to user him out. As she ushered him out he screamed and ranted the entire way. "Hey you can't do this to me, I have my rights, if it s about me having a summer school I demand to defend myself HEY HEY HEY!" HEY!" shouted until the door closed.

Mrs. Wormwood, looked at the paper. She looked at him. "Are you sure this will do it, I mean its Calvin." "Relax, it will, but I don't understand why you are trying to do this." "Because, the other teachers are all scared of him, BEGGED ME to fail him just so she would not have him in fourth grade!." She got into the principles face. "SHE BEGGED!"

Mr. spittle, was taken aback, but sighed. "Alright, but it is up to Calvin's parents." He picked up the phone. Then he dialed a number. "Mrs. Wormwood, you may go back to class. She nodded then went back to her class. The Phone picked up. "Hello?" Asked Calvin's Mom.

"Hello, Mrs. um… Calvin's Mom." Mom's face drooped. "Oh, hi Mr. Spittle, what has Calvin done THISTIME?" Mr Spittle sighed. "It has come to attention about Calvin's rowdy behavior, which is why I have an option to keep him from being just as rowdy next year." Mom, stood straight." "What do you have in mind?"

3 hours later.

A bright yellow bus, pulled up to Calvin's house. Before the bus driver could open the doors, Calvin, partially bursting with excitement, nearly ripped them off there hinges as he rushed out of the bus.

"FREEDOM FREEDOM!" Calvin yelled. He ran up o the door dancing, skipping and jumping, and cheering. "He tore opened he door. "I'mHOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMEEE EEEEEEEE!"

Calvin, opened his eyes when he realized what he said "Oh Darn." SIKAPOW! Hobbes, Came flying at Calvin at full force .Calvin yelped as He and Hobbes crashed into the ground and then tumbled, for a little bit then crashed into a tree.

"WOO HOO!" Cried Hobbes, "I have been waiting to do that all DAY!"

Calvin, grumbled as he crushed himself off. " Normally Hobbes, this would bother me, but today I am in a GREAT MOOD, because summers here and I am ready to have some fun!"

He and Hobbes started to walk back to the house. "Just think ol buddy, Three whole months of Nothing but sheer fun!" Hobbes, rolled his eyes. "yes sheer fun!" he said. "your mocking me aren't you." "No I'm not."

"Yes you are can tell from your tone of voice!" "Oh really?" "Yes really!" "Really Really?" "YES REALLY REALLY REALLY!" "You want to make a bet on it?" "That no?" "Okay then I guess we will never know if I was being sarcastic." "OKAY fine, I bet three dimes that you were being sarcastic at me." "pay up." "WHAT!?"

"I was not being sarcastic, I am excited for summer and FUN, so pay up!" Calvin Grumbled as he handed Hobbes the money. He walked up to the front porch, and then whirled around.

"You win this round, BNUT THE WAR RAGES ON!" He then threw open the door and walked inside, and then bumped into dad. "Oh, sorry dad" But Calvin's dad, was ignoring that, he was looking down at Calvin.

"Calvin we need to talk now." Calvin looked at him. "Um what's going on?" "you behavior in School that's what." Mom came up next to him. "Calvin your teacher's say that you have made it past first grade, but your behavior has been TERRIBLE All year." Mom Said. "yeah so?" Asked Calvin. "Well Mr. Spittle showed me and your mother an option to help you behave better." Calvin looked at them.

"Did he say that it would be a good idea to keep me home for school forever?" Calvin Asked hopefully. "No Calvin, we have sighed you up for Camp." Calvin's eyes went wide. "C C Camp?" "yes Calvin a camp, a summer long camp for kids with your type of behavior." Dad smiled. "Williams Awesomely Cool Kids Camp and you will be going next week." Dad said. "WHAT!?" Cried Calvin.

"Dad was ecstatic," "Just think of all the character you will build from going and learning how to behave like an adult!'

THUMP!

Mom, Dad and Hobbes stared at Calvin, who had now passed out on the floor. "I think he took it well." Said Dad. Mom and Hobbes looked at him (well he couldn't see Hobbes's but he could see Moms)

"What?"

**AT VERY LONG LAST THIS IS DONE! YES IT IS DONE! And is it ironic that I am writing Calvin's first day of summer on the last day of MY summer? Huh oh well. So yeah, for those who want to think I am stealing SWING123's Calvin and Hobbes movie idea this is not like it at all, okay Calvin getting sent to camp but the plot is original for Calvin and Hobbes, but the camp is not filled with aliens it has…well you'll see. SO until then THIS IS FANTIC97 SIGHNING OFF, and have a happy school year..ugh **

**Chapter edited so it would be easier to read and able to flow with plot better **


	3. The News

HOO HA...I OWN. ABSOLUTLY NOTHING!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0 o

It Had been two hours since Calvin's informing about the camp and his subsequent passing out. He was carried up to his room, where he lay passed out for two hours, upon waking up and finding out he long he had passed out….. Colorful words were used. Now he was pacing back and forth in his room, ranting and raving. Hobbes lay on the bed, on his belly, watching Calvin pace, his tail flicking back and forth to Calvin's motions.

"O HAVE NOT BEEN BAD AT ALL THIS YEAR!" "Oh Okay sure maybe a couple of times, but I have always been good!" Hobbes rolled his eyes. "What about the..?" "OH YOU KNOW ITWAS MOE THAT FLOODED THE SCHOOL WITH NOODLES!" "Yeah after you started a noodle fight." "Well other than that I was good all year." "But what about the time you set the gym on fire, or the time you vomited all over Susie after eating too many ice cream sandwiches, which forced them to get banned from the cafeteria and the school itself and then Moe and a bunch of other kids shoved a bunch of rocks up your..."

"Okay so maybe I wasn't good all the time." "All of the time being the best words." "And I may have made a few mistakes." "Try 4567,987,629" "you have been keeping track?" "I have a list longer than the woods." "Have the list been around since the first day we meet?" "Nope since the start of the school year." "How do you know all of that?" "You grip and complain all of it to me every day." "I Do?" "Yes you do." "Huh." "You know the audience might not be able to tell who is talking here." "OH STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL AND GET BACK TO THE PLOT!"

"Okay geez." Calvin said, as he pulled out the script then read it over, then put it back in his pocket. He cleared his throat. "Ahem." "But that doesn't give them any reason to send me to a reform camp is it?" "Actually yes it is." "OH BE QUIET!" Calvin yelled enraged. "This is matter of life and death!" "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TOKIDS AT THOSE CAMPS!?" Calvin screamed. "No." Replied Hobbes. "WELL NEITHER DO I SO LET"SJUST ASSUME THE WORST SHALL WE!?"

Then Calvin's bedroom door clicked open and Mom, poked her head in. "Calvin dinner will be ready in five minutes and stop all of that shouting." Calvin grumbled."Oh and by the way we have decided that to prepare you for the trip there will be no TV until you go,and no TV until a week after you come back."

Calvin's pupils dilated and then his eye twitched. "WELL WHY DON"T YOU JUST CUT OFF MY AIR SUPPLEY WHILE YOUR AT IT!?" Mom, rolled her eyes and shut the door. "I can't believe this my own family is trying to kill me." "Well it could be worse." "How so." "They could say you can't take me with you…not that I want to go." "Yeah I guess you're right Hobbes."

**6 Minutes Later**

"WADDA YOU MEAN I CAN'T TAKE HOBBES!?" Calvin yelled, practically making some food fly off dad's plate and into his shirt. "Calvin the camp rules state that you cannot have any negative influences at the camp, and Hobbes is a negative influence." "He is not!" cried Calvin. "Oh really," Asked Mom.", because if I remember correctly from you he, "pounces" you, he "eats all of the tuna", which no matter how much you say you hate Tuna always ends up getting eaten but not by Me or your dad, andyou seem to blame Everything on Hobbes."

"I do not blamer EVRYHTING on him..only stuff that he does." Dad, glared at Calvin. "He's a stuffed Tiger Calvin." "He is not stuffed he is alive and well." Dad sighed. "Calvin there is no argument you cannot take Hobbes." Calvin glared at them and they glared back. He could tell that this was a fight he could not win. He grumbled as he ate another piece of food.

Dad, sat back. "Well now it looks like we will have a quiet dinner in peace." Calvin rolled his eyes. Mom looked at dad. "Oh and did you get the crochet, and volleyball stuff out of the yard like I asked?" Calvin's mouth dropped. "Yep and it's all locked away." Replied dad. "WHAT!?" Calvin yelled, with a force so big that it shook the house. Upstairs Hobbes lay on the bed. If jumped a foot in the air. He grabbed the edges of it as the house shook. "EARTHQUAKE!" He screamed. Calvin's dad looked at him again.

"Calvin that stuff is dangerous to leave out, I don't even want to know what you do with it out there" "But I need that stuff to play Calvinball!" "Well this Calvinball, will have to wait for a while, because your grounded from using that stuff until further notice for leaving it outside like that." Calvin stared at them. "So is this camp like an Anti Fun Camp or something?" "No." Said mom. "It's to encourage good behavior in bad kids so that way they can do better in school" There was an awkward pause.

"So it's prison." Calvin Said. "That is it young man." Said. "You can go up to your room and stay there for the rest of the night and no dessert for a week." Calvin slid away from the table and grumbling, he went upstairs. He shoved open his bedroom door, shaking the room. "AFTER HSOCK!" Hobbes yelled and dove under Calvin's desk. "It's just me you dummy." Said Calvin.

"So what happened to the earthquake?" "There was no earthquake, and Calvin ball and G.R.O.S.S Operations have been postponed." Hobbes gasped. "What do you mean Postponed?" "Mom and Dad said that the camp said that I should not be exposed to nay Negative influences before I go to camp or after." "Well why not?"

"Because they say it's a bad thing for the kids to have influences from their lives. " "So we have a week to do what we want." " "Yeah and dad said no running away to the Yukon or somewhere this time.""We'll shoot." Hobbes said. "So what now?" "Calvin sighed." "I really don't Know Hobbes, I really don't know. "Well we can't just sit around for a week can we?" "I mean come on Calvin it's summer, your parents should at least let you go outside and have fun."

"Nugatory on that one as well Hobbes, the camp says no Negative influences, and apparently me and mom are going to be doing FUN activities to keep my brains stimulated before I go to camp." "Yikes, how bad are they?" "Well mom gave me a sheet of questions about myself and then to see if my moral image is good or bad." "These sound like something Michelle Obama would pull out of her head." Hobbes replied

"I don't care if she pulled it out of her rear end Hobbes, Mom says I have to do this, as if it wasn't bad enough, that I just got out of school, now I have to do activates with mom all day.. or at least for a couple hours or so." Calvin, walked over to his desk, and sat then, then pulled out a pencil. Hobbes, deciding to see whether or not this thing was as bad as Calvin was putting it, walked over and then looked over his shoulder. Both of them stared at the firstquestion.

**What do you think about yourself **

"Yes, made by Michelle Obama" "Quiet Hobbes." Calvin, thought about it for a little bit, then he putdown his answer.

**I view myself as one of the greatest thing ever produced by mankind, and that I should be respected by all creatures and worshipped as the king of the world. **

Hobbes rolled his eyes as Calvin finished his answer. "There that was easy; after all, I am the greatest thing ever." "Sure you are." Calvin looked back at Hobbes, giving him a glare, and then went back to working on the paper. Hobbes looked toward the reader, "This is a lot like the start of Chapter One isn't it." He turned back to Calvin to view the next question.

**What do other people think of you **

Hobbes held back a grin, and then put his hand over his mouth trying to stifle a laugh. Calvin stared at the paper, thinking for a second, he turned to Hobbes. "Hobbes?" Hobbes, put his hand to his side, still trying to stifle a laugh. "Yes Calvin?" "What do YOU think about me?" Hobbes pondered for a second, and then he looked at Calvin again. "Do you want the truth?" "Yes Hobbes.' "Do you really want the truth?" "Yes ""hmmm" "I think that you are a crazy hyperactive kid who might be part monkey." The glare that Calvin gave Hobbes made all of his laughs burst out. Hobbes roared with laughter. He fell on the floor laughing. Calving rumbled as he went back to work. He wrote down,

**Everyone respects me and they all love me and would NEVER laugh at me. **

He turned back to Hobbes, who laughs were decreasing, but he was still on the floor laughing his head off. He looked up at Calvin, wide eyed and grinning. Calvin shot him another look, provoking another fit of giggles from the tiger. Calvin sat and waited for Hobbes to stop laughing. It took a couple of minutes, but by now, Hobbes had stopped laughing. He sat up, holding his gut, which hurt so much from laughing. HE wiped a couple of tears from his eyes as he looked at Calvin. Are you done yet?" Hobbes asked." Calvin grumbled and looked back at the paper, he then found himself staring at the next question.

**Are you SURE that people think of you that way?" **

Hobbes staring laughing again. He then stopped because his gut hurt too much. "These guys must know you really well to make THAT question 3. "Shut up Hobbes." "You have no reason to say that." "And why not?" "Because I didn't say, eh, were all goanna die." Calvin stared at Hobbes, for a second. "Shut up Ratra, I mean Hobbes. He then wrote down his answer to the question

**YES**

**What is your Favorite sport? **

**Calvinball**

**What is your favorite cereal **

**Chocolate frosted Sugar Bombs **

**Do you like twilight?**

**HECK NO! **

**What is your favorite TV Show **

**Loony Tunes **

**Are you excited to go to camp. **

**You insult me with these dumb questions. **

Calvin started to walk towards the door, when he opened it, he found Dad, staring at him. "Where do you think you're going?" "I'm done with these questions. " "Really?" "Yes really." "You sure, because you were not in there very long." "I am done with them" "well either way you are not allowed across this door way, you are grounded for the night remember?" "Well I have to take these to mom." "I can take it for you, right after I am done."

"Done with what?" Dad, then strode into the room, and then walked over to Calvin's bookshelf. He opened the closet and pulled out the time machine/Duplicator/Trasnmorgifer. Calvin watched in horror as his dad picked up ALL of Calvin's comic books and then put them in the box. Dad, turned to look at him. "You can have these back when you get home." "But, but,but, ." "No buts Calvin. Dad then picked up the answer sheet, and then walked out the door. "Good night Calvin" He then shut the door. Calvin was left sitting in shock. Hobbes stared at him, as his fists clenched. Calvin saw Red, and nothing else. His face also turned red, steam poured out of his ears. "DUCK AND COVER!"

Hobbes cried as he dove into the closet. The last thing to turn red was Calvin's hair. His teeth clenched so hard that they started to crack.

'RAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEE!

Hobbes could feel the pressure on the door, as the force of anger, pushed against it. Downstairs, Mom dropped her cup, as the house shook. Dad dropped he comic book box, and he fell down the stairs, head first, hitting every step on the way down, while Susie, felt her house shaking as well, Squirrels dropped their nuts, babies cried, and car alarms blared. Mailbox's shook, and tree branches were blown back, and some even broke off. The window to Calvin's room, shattered and then everything went quiet.

Hobbes, exited the closet, to see Calvin standing in the middle of his room, several objects like pictures had shattered, and his bed was now leaning to one side. The door was now also, about to fall off its hinges . Hobbes looked a Calvin, who was now breathing heavily. "Yeesh, how did you get your yell to do that, I mean I know your voice can do HALF of the damaged but how did it?"

Calvin pulled out a bullhorn and then making it screech feedback. Mom, looked at dad, who moaned as he dragged himself to his feet. "It's going to be a long week," "don't worry honey, pain builds character." Dad, then tripped on a comic book and fell flat on his face.

Meanwhile, a figure in a chair, sat in front of a computer, looking over files, that he had been sent, on kids going to camp. Most of them were your average trouble makers, spitballs, pulling hair, being late to class, etc. Their pictures made them look like angels however, hiding their true dark diereses. Then he came to the last file, the one had had just received that day.

It was amazing to read, and then he saw the kids picture. He had hair that looked like Astro boy's, one of his eyes was rolled back he had a face on his chest and no shirt on. He snickered a little bit. "Looks like a REAL trouble maker, and an imaginative one too. He sounds perfect, but too good to be true, we shall have to see, after all things are not what they all seem to appear."

HE let out a laugh, and then he came to another picture, one that made his teeth grind. IT was Calvin, with Hobbes, only there was one thing different…he could see Hobbes clear as Calvin could.

"Hobbes." The man said through his gritted teeth, then he gave out a wicked grin."Looks like our fates will be intertwined once again.

**UPDATED SO IT'S EASIER TO READ! **

**And thus our Villan is introduced a little bit more, waht is his secert with Hobbes, how does he know him, and Will Calvin's scream cause a Nucler Holocaust...find out soon! **


	4. A Trip To the Mall

Calvin and Hobbes

The Imagination war

Chapter 3

Trip To The Mall

This Chapter is Dedicated to the memory of the Victims of the Sandy Hook Elementary School Shooting

(5 Days of Boredom Later)

Calvin, ran down a hallway, Hobbes following close behind. They were running in a metal hallway, chasing after them were a bunch of robots, each looking similar… and each looking deadly. They ran, screaming as traps after traps tried to block them in. Finally a wall came down, the two screeched to a stop.

They were trapped.

The robots advanced upon them, making them a literal robotic shield. There was no way for escape, fearing the end the duo could only do one thing: hug each other tightly and scream.

The Robots were now yelling. "Calvin… Calvin! CALVIN! CALVIN WAKE UP!"

Calvin's eyes shot open, as he sat up in bed. He turned to the doorway, to see Mom standing in it. "What is it mom?"

"I told you, get up. We have to go." Mom replied.

"Go? Go where?"

She walked in, and then held out a supply list, which she handed to Calvin. It was a list of the things he was going to need for camp.

"Oh, joy"

Mom, rolled her eyes, and then took back the list. "Get dressed; we have a long drive to the mall." Mom then turned to Hobbes. "Since this will be your last day with Hobbes, I will allow you to bring him along with you today."

"Thanks Mom." Calvin muttered.

She looked back. "This camp will be good for you Calvin, we want you to succeed, but since that has yet to happen so this camp is the only choice."

"I also want to learn how to drive, but THAT hasn't happened yet either."

Mom sighed and rolled her eyes, knowing fully well that her words were lost on Calvin. "Just get dressed."

Calvin, hopped out of bed, and then walked over to his drawer. Mom stood in the door way. Calvin looked at her. "Do you mind?"

"I have to stand here and make sure you don't pull a fast one like the last time."

"Geez, you jump out the window one time, when you don't want to go to a wedding and you pay with it for the rest of your life." Calvin opened up the top drawer….and then climbed in.

"CALVIN!" Mom shouted as she ran over. But as she did the dresser rattled as Calvin shut the door. The dresser rumbled and a few drawers opened, until the bottom one opened up and Calvin, fully clothed climbed out, and then shut the door. He looked up at mom, who stared at him wide eyed. "What?"

Mom stared for a second later, then face-palmed. "Just, get Hobbes. "

Calvin shrugged, and then walked over to his bed. He hopped onto it and then started to shake Hobbes. "Hobbes time to get up." Hobbes just turned over and continued snoozing. "HOBBES, GET UP!"

The tiger turned towards Calvin, opening his eyes slightly. "No." He said, then went back to sleep.

"Come on Hobbes get up!" Calvin stopped, and then held back. Then, he felt really agitated. "HOBBES GET YOUR STRIPED BUTT UP!" He then flipped Hobbes off the bed. The tiger was now awake, and angry. Calvin hopped off the bed and then walked past him. "Hurry up we have to go to the mall, it's the inevitable that we cannot avoid.

Hobbes, just sat where he was, looking rightly ticked off.

Calvin walked back. "Come on HO-"

Hobbes, extended his claws and then grabbed Calvin's arm.

Mom, who was leaning against the door way, jumped as she heard Calvin scream. Running in, she saw that four gashes had been made into his arm. Calvin held his arm in pain as mom bent down and got on a knee. "Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow,ow!" Calvin yelled. Mom gently removed his hand then held the arm. The cuts were not deep or bleeding, but she could tell that they must have stung.

"These look like they were made with a knife." She noticed.

"No, they were made with claws, I don't have any knives in here after dad took my Swiss army one.

She looked back at Calvin. "Really Calvin, how did this happen?"

Calvin pointed an accusing finger at Hobbes. "IT WAS HIM MOM! I'M TELLING YOU! He just grabbed my arm and scratched me like a knife!"

Mom, narrowed her eyebrows, but Calvin was right- he didn't have any knives. She picked up Hobbes, who kind of seemed heavy, and then checked his arm over, to see if anything sharp had gotten stuck in it. There was nothing in there to suggest anything that could have cut Calvin. She looked back at the cut. She picked up Hobbes, then lead Calvin downstairs so they could put some peroxide on it. But one thought still bounced around in her head: How did Calvin get scratched like that?

0o0o0o0

The car ride to the mall was fairly normal, after all, Calvin was quiet, due to his scratch marks still stinging, as he was silently muttered "Ow" under his breath. As she pulled into the Mall parking lot, she saw that it was mostly full. She groaned as she had to drive around for about thirty minutes as usual to find a parking space. But it didn't take that long, for she soon saw a parking space and someone else was going for it.

Mom, looked at the car, and the spot, then gunned the engine and raced forward. Calvin was blown back into his seat by the force and poor Hobbes screamed as he clutched the seat he was sitting in. The person, in the other car, saw mom heading toward the parking spot. He grinned evilly, and then floored it as well. The two cars raced toward each other. Calvin, felt like he was going to barf and Hobbes was screaming. (Mom noted that Calvin's scream sounded a little bit deeper than usual.) But she ignored it, as she raced into the parking spot.

The other car passed by. Its driver, rolled down the window and shook his fist at mom. She chuckled as she turned around. "We're here Calvin. " She said, looking in the back-seat…

Seeing Calvin with a sheer look of horror on his face (what she couldn't notice was Hobbes' fur was all poofed out, the tiger's eye twitching). "That… was…. AWESOME! Do it again, Mom!" Calvin exclaimed. "Man, why can't you drive like that more often?!"

"When the mall is full and there's only one spot left, mothers take no prisoners sweetheart. Now lets go,"

"Okay mom." Calvin said as he picked up Hobbes, and they walked towards the mall. Calvin looked at his mom. "I can see that I get most of it from you."

Mom smirked. "Well don't tell your father, He thinks that you were switched at birth."

Calvin rolled his eyes as he followed his mom into the mall.

In the mall, it was busy as usual, but more so during the summer, as Teenagers liked to use it as a hang out. Mom, looked around, then looked down at Calvin. He was looking at the huge crowd before him. Then, he held out Hobbes in front of him, then looked at Mom, once more.

"Do you want me to have Hobbes clear us a path?" Calvin asked, Smirking a little bit.

Mom stared at him, then rolled her eyes. "No Calvin, Hobbes doesn't need to help."

"Are you sure? He is a little hungry, he did missed breakfast."

Mom sighed, wondering where Calvin would even GET an idea like that. She walked up to a map of the mall. She looked it over- she saw the front entrance, where she and Calvin had just entered with a label stating that, "If you cannot figure out if you are right here, you need to get your brain checked, woman!" Mom stared at it, wondering how it didn't obscure half of the map.

Calvin looked at it as well. "Whoever wrote that must have a heart of gold!" he said sarcastically.

Mom, looked down at him smirking. "I couldn't agree more." She looked around the map, until she saw what she was looking for. "Williams AWSOME Camping Krazy Store….AKA, WACKS for kids." Mom stared at the sign once again, then shook her head.

Calvin, stared at the sign as well. "They WACK CHILDREN THERE!? HOLY COW!"

Mom looked at him with a smirk. "I couldn't agree more." She traced her finger to where they were and where the store was. It was on the third floor, of the store, and on the far left side of the store.

"I knew it, Mom's trying to get rid of us…" Calvin moaned. "If this has to do with the Salamander Incident, I'm sorry- despite no one can prove I did that!"

"Too late," Hobbes said, clicking off a tape-recorder.

They followed Mom to the WACK store, and standing in front of it was a man who was modeling a scoutmaster uniform (and looked veeeeerrrryyyy familiar). "Hello Ma'am, welcome to the store," he said in greeting, then looked down at Calvin, smiling a smile that read 'I've touched some of the kids who've come in here'"Hello too, little boy."

Calvin gave him a creeped-out look. "Hobbes… you're mandibles are still deadly, right?" he asked, nervously.

"Always have been, always will." Hobbes replied.

"Good, because this guy is creeping me out."

"Same here,"

"That's a nice tiger you have there, son. Pet of yours?" The man asked, still smiling that smile that would make any suspecting mother blind him with mace.

"He's my best friend, and if you get any closer, he'll rip your lungs out through your nostrils," Calvin sneered, holding Hobbes close.

The man chuckled. "My, you have quite the imagination, don't you?"

"Calvin, c'mon! I found your uniform!" Mom called from inside the store.

"Coming! (Hurry, Hobbes, don't make eye-contact)" Calvin whispered to Hobbes, turning away from the creepy man.

The man watched them go, smirking. "Yes… you have quite the imagination. You'll be of great use to us. " he said, suspiciously. "Great use indeed…"

0o0o0o0o0o0

"NO WAY! NO! I'D RATHER DUNK MY HEAD IN THE TOILET THAN WEAR THAT!" Calvin was shouting, pointing in shock at the hideous uniform his mother held up. It was a purple T-shirt with a green sweater-vest and purple shorts, with a purple-and-green leopard-print ascot.

"It's not that bad, Calvin. Just try it on." Mom sighed… though she secretly agreed the uniform looked nerdy, but it was on the list.

"Not that bad?! I'll look like Barney the Dinosaur's mutated cousin!"

"Not to mention how seedy the leopard print is." Hobbes added. "Now if it were STRIPES, and more of a yellow ochre-and-black print, THEN it would be worth wearing."

"Just try it on. I'll be getting the rest of the supplies." Mom ordered, shoving Calvin into a changing room.

Calvin grumbled, but walked in, Hobbes following, and put on the uniform. "You know… I think this is what they made prisoners wear on death-row, just to make the execution seem gratifying." He muttered. "What kind of whack-job would come up with a uniform like this?!"

"The same kind who'd actually make a store's acronym WACK." Hobbes answered. "Glad I won't be wearing it,"

Calvin sighed, shaking his head. "I wish you could come with me, Hobbes. I don't want to go to this camp alone…"

"Maybe I could stow away in your bag- all you have to do is pack enough tuna and soda to last me the trip."

"Nah… the pamphlet Mom had mentioned they do baggage-check, we wouldn't make it past the checkpoint." Calvin rubbed his chin. "There's got to be SOMETHING we can do!"

Hobbes snapped his fingers. "Why don't you pack a walkie-talkie, keep it hidden under your shirt. That way we can communicate- and if you need someone to help cause trouble, just tell me where the camp is and I'll hitch a ride."

Calvin smiled. "Hobbes, you're a genius!"

The tiger smirked, modestly. "Tell me something I don't know,"

0o0o0o0o0o0

Once they gathered all their supplies, Calvin and Hobbes stood with Mom at the check-out stand… and what happened next was the most unsuspected thing Calvin could believe. "Calvin?"

Calvin turned around. "SUSIE?! What are you doing in here?" he gasped. "Did your parents send you here to get you wacked?"

Susie rolled her eyes. "No, my mom and I are shopping. We had to stop here because I had to get a uniform to go to this camp," she held up the pamphlet… the same kind Mom had.

"Oh, you're going to camp too, Susie?" Mom asked, overhearing. "That'll be nice-"

"I'm going to be in the same camp… with SUSIE?!" Calvin gasped, then fell to his knees, looking up to the skies.

"Cue dramatic cry," Hobbes whispered to the reader.

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Hobbes, screamed, and then jumped behind the counter to the store, as shelves hook and things fell off, as well as cracking a bunch of glass, and forcing Susie Back, Mom, groaned as she looked around.

"Well, At least it wasn't as bad as last time."

"TAHTS BECAUSE YOU TOOK AWAY MY BULLHORN!"

"And that is why we did that."

Susie, smoothed out her clothes and tehn smirked at calvin, then put her ahdn on her hip. "I see that you are excited to have me coming right Calvin?"

_THUMP _

Calvin had fainted dead on the floor.

_And thus we end Chapter 3 folks, sorry for the wait and also, this Chapter…and the next 2 are Co authored by WG, so we shall have more fun because THI(S IS A TRIDUCK IT UPDATE BABAY WOO HOO! _

_Please comment, I get lonely _


	5. OFF THE CAMP WACK WE GO!

Calvin and Hobbes

The Imagination War

Chapter 4

(I'm a poet and I didn't even know it …War, Four THINK ABOUT IT!)

Calvin and Hobbes is owned By Bill Watterson

I own nothing…except the plot…and the OC Villains and Background Kids, and the Camp

Co written by WG

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to the young Kids between ages 5-10 who were killed for no reason at the hands of Adam Lanza, (the world's biggest psychopathic heartless jerkwad) in the Sandy Hill elementary School shooting in Connecticut on Friday December 14th 2012. May God take those Children to heaven to be with Him forever.**_

And now onto the story that you probably want to read.

Over the Bridges and Through the Toll Booths, TO THE CAMP WE GO!

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Calvin, opened his eyes slightly. He looked to his left, he saw a Robot, holding his arm. It was walking, and dragging him down the Hallway. He looked to his left, and he saw another robot hanging on to his other arm. He wanted to kick, he wanted to scream, he wanted to whip out his dart gun and go Rambo on these bots… but couldn't, as if some other force was holding him back. He felt limp and weak, like he was going to slip into a deep sleep. He groaned, as the Robots, pulled him, he had been dragging his feet and now they had forced him to stand._

_"Hobbes." He slurred. "Where is Hobbes?" Neither Robot responded, and Calvin called out, "Hobbes where are you?"_

_"SHUT UP!" A hoarse voice called out. Calvin turned his head, to see a robot, holding a three pronged trident that sparked with electricity. It jabbed it at Calvin's back, shocking him._

_"AUGH!" He yelled. His head then fell forward, and his eyes began to close. Then, the Robot, with the prong, grabbed and shook him._

_"CALVIN WAKE UP! YOU ARE GOING TO MISS THE BUS!"_

0o0o0o0o0o0

Calvin's eyes opened to see Mom, standing over him shaking his shoulder. "The bus?' Calvin asked, and then rubbed his eyes. Then he sat up and gasped. "YOU MEAN I SLEPT THROUGH SUMMER? NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHY SUMMER WHY!? WHY DIDN'T ANYONE WAKE ME!? WHY DID I HAVE TO MISS IT?!" Calvin, then broke down and cried into his hands. "WHY SUMMER WHY!?"

Mom, rolled her eyes. "Calvin, today is the day that you go to camp."

Calvin, looked up at her, then he began to sob into his hands EVEN HARDER. "WHY WHY WHY?" he screamed.

Mom sighed and rubbed her temples. "Get dressed, the bus is coming in thirty minutes." she turned to leave.

Calvin stopped sobbing, and then he looked up. "Wait, why did you wake me up NOW, if it takes thirty minutes for the bus to get here? And since when does the Camp Bus come and pick us up at the house?" He climbed out of bed.

Mom shook her head. "The bus comes to pick you up to take you to camp, I wrote down our address and everything when I first signed you up. And I get you up this early because it always takes you an eternity to stop complaining, get dressed, and get your stuff ready, and that's after I finally catch you after you take off running through the house. Now for the last time, get dressed- I don't want you to start any havoc this morning." With that she left.

Calvin groaned. "Now I know how criminals feel when they eat their last meal."

Hobbes sat up, frowning. "Is Dooms Day here, already?" he asked.

"Sure is, ol' buddy. We've only got half an hour to spend together before I'm shipped off to the Kiddy Concentration Camp." Calvin got dressed in the horrid uniform he was forced to wear.

Hobbes, feeling too glum to point and laugh, slumped across the bed sadly. "Maybe we could play a quick came of Calvinball before you go,"

Calvin shook his head. "Dad locked up all the equipment in the garage,"

"Well… how about if we go time-traveling to last summer, that way we can have all the fun we want,"

"They took the box too, remember?"

"Maybe we could use the transmogrifier gun to turn you into another tiger again. I could show you how to camouflage with the scenery and we can hide in the woods."

"Nah, they took the gun too- and Dad put up a fence this weekend so I couldn't sneak off and run away."

Hobbes' shoulders slumped. "What about the tree-house?"

Calvin bit his bottom lip, unable to break the news. "Dad cut the rope and is in the process of tearing it down!"

Hobbes dropped off the bed, onto his knees. "OH THE HUMANITY! They've taken away everything except the red wagon!"

"Actually-"

"Don't tell me-"

"They took that away, too." Calvin and Hobbes deadpanned at once.

"Dear goodness, they're really going all-out on this discipline thing!" Hobbes commented.

"Twenty bucks says they're going to sell it once I'm gone, and rent out my room." Calvin muttered.

Hobbes shook his head. "Nah, that wouldn't work… no one would pay rent to live with your Dad- unless they're also character-building people who ride their bikes in freezing weather and refuse to upgrade to the newest technology."

"True… (sigh) Well, what are we going to do? We've already spent fifteen minutes griping about this cruel departure,"

Hobbes thought, then walked over to one of the drawers- the top one where Calvin couldn't reach- and took out a notebook labeled _Hobbes' Memoirs._"Calvin… a long time ago, after the first year we met, I began writing down all our adventures. As time went by, I figured that, someday, we'd have to go our separate ways…"

Calvin looked at him, surprised. "Why would you think that?"

Hobbes sighed. "Well, Calvin, believe it or not, I used to live with someone else before I met you."

Calvin's eyes widened. "Really? Who?"

The tiger thought, but shook his head. "You know, it's been so long, I can't really remember. All I can recall is that whoever I lived with went away and never came home, and I was put into a box in a basement, staying there from summer throughout winter. When spring came, I managed to climb out a window and decided to run away… and then one day I found a tuna-fish sandwich and stumbled into your tiger-trap."

"Why would a kid abandon his best friend, especially if he were a tiger?!"

Hobbes winced. "When I heard about it, his parents were crying…" he gave Calvin a sad look. "I don't think he abandoned me, Calvin."

Calvin got the message. "Oh… I'm sorry, buddy."

Hobbes handed him the notebook. "That's why I wrote down all our adventures, so if we were ever to separate, we'd remember each other. I figured it'll help keep you from losing your sanity."

Calvin took the journal and placed it in his bag. "Thanks, Hobbes…" he then hugged the tiger tight. "I'm really going to miss you, and I promise I'll come back."

Hobbes hugged him tight as well. "Looking forward to it, buddy."

(If none of you are crying by this point, you have no soul!)

The two friends broke out of the hug, and Calvin ran over to the toy-chest. "I-I got an idea," he pulled out two walkie-talkies. "We can use these to communicate! I'll hide mine somewhere the counselors won't even THINK about looking, and you can hang onto the other. That way I can let you know if I'm alright, and you can let me know if I'm missing any good TV shows!"

Hobbes smiled, and nodded, taking the walkie-talkie and hiding it behind his back. "Sounds like a good idea, but where are you going to hide-" he paused, seeing Calvin stick his down his… never mind, I won't mention it. "Wow. When you said 'somewhere they wouldn't think about looking', you weren't even kidding."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Hobbes."

"Calvin! The bus is here! Are you ready yet?!" Mom shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Calvin turned to Hobbes, shaking his hand. "Well, see you on the other side, ol' friend."

"Same to you, pal." Hobbes replied.

With that, the duo parted ways.

0o0o0o0o0

As soon as Calvin stepped onto the bus, he knew he was on the highway to horror. First of all- EVERYONE on the bus was wearing a COMPLETELY different uniform, consisting of yellow shirts, brown pants, and red ascots (rather than purple and green uniforms with leopard-printed ascots). Secondly- A majority of the campers were girls, maybe only three other boys were sitting on the bus. And finally- one of the boys happened to be Moe!

"Hey, Twinky, where'd you get the outfit? Did Barney the Dinosaur throw up on ya?" The bully teased, and everyone on the bus laughed.

Calvin's eye twitched. _My life is over…_he thought. "I-I thought this was the uniform! The brochure said so!" he stammered.

"Oh, son, that uniform has been outdated for years! Your mama must've picked up an old brochure," One of the counselors on the bus replied, having a 'fancy' tone. "Don't worry, I'm sure there'll be a spare at the camp. We'll have you look fabulous in no time!"

Calvin groaned and sat down in an empty seat, looking out the window and watching his house disappear in the distance. Susie, whirled to face him. "because of the all the times I bat you up after throwing snowballs, water balloons, and WHATEVER ELSE AT ME!" "the last time it happened my folks saw it and they shipped me off to here, So my being here is ALL YOUR FAULT!" She roared, then she sat back down, and faced the front again.

Calvin, gulped as he leaned is head against the window

_Great, less than a minute on the bus going to camp WACK, and already SOMEONE wants to kill me. _ _Things can't possibly get any worse…_he thought.

"C'mon, everybody! Lets sing the Camp WACK song!" Another counselor, this one female, exclaimed, and everyone (minus Calvin, Susie, and Moe), burst into an annoying tune…

"_Oh, Camp WACK_

_A camp under the sun!_

_Oh, Camp WACK_

_Working hard is fun!_

_We'll grow up to be strong and smart_

_Knowing a good future's in the bag!_

_And we'll remember where we got our start,_

_Right at ca-a-a-a-amp WAAAAAACK!"_

Calvin began hitting his head on the window. _I've entered the seventh circle of Hades…_he groaned in his mind.

0o0o0o0o0o0

One long, brain-numbing, bus- filled-with-sappy-songs ride later, they pulled up to the camp.

It was a large camp, with several buildings, that resembled metal log cabins, a great big Lodge, with a cafeteria in the basement. the buildings were all spread out, in a circle formation , and in the middle were three cabins, they were HUGE, big enough to hold about sixty kids each, in one room, and behind them, was a lake, and HUGE amounts of mountains…and it was all fenced off, except for a couple of gates.

"And so begins Day One of the Summer of Misery…" Calvin sighed, and walked with the rest of the campers toward the check-in.

As Calvin walked toward it, he found Susie walking next to him, holding Mr. Bun. "WHAT THE!?" Calvin yelled, and then tore Mr. Bun out of Susie's grasp.

"Hey!" Shouted Susie as Calvin, ran for the first consoler he saw. This one was male, and looked A LOT like the other one they had seen, and knew was still on the bus.

"HEY!" Calvin yelled." The consoler, looked down. "Yes my boy," He said in a kind of monotone is voice. ", what can I do for you?"

Calvin, held up Mr. Bun., just as Susie ran up to him. "I was not allowed to bring my Best friend Hobbes here, so she cannot have her stuffed rabbit." "YES I CAN, LET MR BUN GO!" Susie roared.

The consolers tisked his finger at the two. "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Tsk Tsk, my boy, Stuffed animals ARE allowed on camp grounds, if the child's parents think they need it, and your parents said, that you do not need it."

Calvin's jaw, hit the ground, and stayed there until the consoler and Susie left. He then fell to the ground and then moaned, "My life is over."

He got up, and then walked towards the main office. There his bags were already being checked…along with the campers themselves. Before Calvin knew it he was next in line.

In a short time, they found his walkie Talkie….yes THEY DID AN AIRPORT SECURITY SERCH ON HIM! And it got taken away. "you can have this back when you leave." A female consoler said as she handed the Ziploc bag to another, who threw it into a desk drawer.

Calvin, grumbled to himself as he walked away. As he did the consolers watched him. "The Doctor better PAY ME THOURGH THE NOSE for this one. " The guy, who found the walkie talkie said.

One of the females turned to him. "SSSH!" She shushed him. "do you want them finding out?" "the kids, they are all gone." Suddenly a hand burst out of the floor. The male consoler screamed as he was dragged down, and then a sliver Robot appeared.

A glob of synthetic skin shot up from it's feet, until it looked like the Male consoler it replaced.

It moaned. "DANG IT, I WAS ON LEVEL 4 OF WAR FOR CYBERTRON!" It then looked at the others. "Remember this, mess up and you'll end like him GOT IT?!" It roared. The consolers nodded.

_**This chapter of the Imagination War, was CO written by WG, I really thank her for doing this, God Bless her. SO, what will Calvin's two weeks be like, well tune in next time to GET… a long summery of the first day and short summery of the rest of them. Yeah, so remember folks R&R no flames…or I shall never write another chapter again!**_


	6. Letters to Home

Calvin and Hobbes

The Imagination War

Chapter 5

2 Weeks summed up in a single Chapter

Calvin and Hobbes is owned By Bill Watterson

I own nothing…except the plot…and the OC Villains and Background Kids, and the Camp

Co-written by WG, who owns a couple minor characters as well

_(This Chapter shall be told through Letters sent home to Mom and dad)_

_This Chapter is Dedicated to the young Kids between ages 5-10 who were killed for no reason at the hands of Adam Lanza, (the world's biggest psychopathic heartless jerkwad) in the Sandy Hill elementary School shooting in Connecticut on Friday December 14th 2012. May God take those Children to heaven to be with Him forever._

Before we start, I will let you know that from now on for this story, I shall be trying to post two or more chapters at a time, this way it will speed up the process a little bit faster. Keep in mind however, this doesn't mean that progress will speed up.

Just to let ya'll know that

And now onto the story

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

Letter 1

Friday June 10th

Dear Hobbes, Mom and Dad

Did I ever tell you how much I HATE THIS PLACE!? It's a literal Nightmare here!

SO, in case you are wondering why this is being written on Friday, it is because the camp only allows two letters to be sent each week. SO I have to describe the first three days here. And in case you are wondering…I AM NOT HAVING FUN AT ALL! Half the Counselors look like they have had severe facial lobotomy's and they smile half the time, it is creeping me out!

Anyway, onto what you guys REALLY want to hear…

Each day has a theme. I shall describe the themes to you, just so you have the idea on what kind of TORTURE they put us through!

Day 1: Friendship: They spent an entire HOUR AND A HALF, talking about how we need to ALL make friends with one another so that way the world could live in happy harmony. Belch. Then we split off into teams and had to see if any one of us was combatable for friendship, and then they left the room.

I shall now describe my group.

Burnt Out Star (real name unknown) : 16 years old, Held back 10 times…she needed to be sent here YEARS AGO! Goth, and I am pretty sure emo. Hated me, hated my guts and hated everyone… I think she also threatened to stab the counselors in their smiling faces a few times, too.

Beth: My age, fun outgoing cheerful, happy with everyone, got sent here because her little brother accused her of things she never did like killing the family dog…wears its collar around her neck... I hope that she ate a burger with too much Ketchup that stained it like that.

Moe: Punched my lights out, need I say more?

Day 2: Compassion and Mercy

Not much to say on this one though they did show us a Veggie Tales movie,_Jonah_. Ah well at least it was a GOOD movie (and kept the counselors from blabbing ). Then they split us into groups again.

MY group was Susie, Moe and Beth, so I know God was getting back at me for something.

Beth Said she would apologize to her brother for cutting his toys apart after tattling on her about the dog… I feel sorry for whoever has to bunk with this girl (Unless it's Susie).

Susie Apologized for Beating me and I apologized for her being a slimy girl. I got my lights punched out.

Moe apologized for punching me and gave me a sandwich- a knuckle sandwich… two of them. I apologized to him for the fact that Susie hits harder… and he gave me a third knuckle sandwich.

Day 3: Violence, about how Violence is the wrong answer, they spent TWO HOURS this time talking about how Violence isn't the answer to ANYTHING, well it helped kill the Nazi's so yeah, it was pretty irrelevant, they used me and Moe as an example. And he punched me once again. This time I was Knocked out for half an Hour, then I was berated by one of the counselors for being lazy and not sleeping right… yes you read that right- we have to sleep a certain way here.

The days Schedule is as follows:

8:00 Wake-up call (Almost like the army, except I doubt no soldiers want to stab a fork in their ears after hearing Barney's voice shout, 'Rise and Shine, boys and girls! Duh ha ha ha!")

9:00 Breakfast, consisting mostly of toast, eggs, bland oatmeal or wheat cereal, so I'm guessing they're slowly trying to kill us.

10:00 SINGING HOUR! IS THERE NO MERCY?!

11:00 Seminar… slept through it.

12:00 Group Activity's on lessons learned (So far I've learned to never trust how parents raise their kids HINT HINT!)

2:00 Lunch, mostly consisting of glop disgusting enough to put yours to shame, Mom.

3:00 Nap time (Seriously- as if sleeping through the seminar isn't enough)

5:00 Dinner …At this point, I'm really starting to miss your cooking, Mom.

6:30 ANOTHER SLEEPING HOUR! (I think the counselors just do this to hold Poker tournaments)

7:00 Church Service, where we gather at a chapel, mostly to pray (I keep praying for a way out of here!)

8:00 Bed Time… as if we didn't sleep ENOUGH during the day.

I hate this place and I hope you guys re happy, just remember I WILL BE HOME SOON!

Your Being forced to love you Son

Calvin

P.S Hobbes, KEEP YOUR PAWS OFF MY COMICS!

0o0o0o0o0o0o

_Letter 2_

_Thursday, June 17th_

Dear Mom and Dad.

Get. Me. OUT OF HERE! Whatever I did to deserve coming to a camp like this, I'm sorry already! Heck, I was sorry before I even came here! And these last four days at Camp WACK-Job here made me even sorry-ER!

For instance, Day Four. Today's lesson was Love (At this point, I was praying to GOD for a reprieve). The Counselors talked to us for another TWO HOURS about the different kinds of Love: how you love your family, how you love your neighbor, and- I am not kidding- what happens when people fall IN LOVE. The only thing good about it was that Moe got so sick, he ended up having to go to the nurse to take medicine in order to prevent further vomiting. I wish I had gotten in there before him, because by that time it was already full.

I was put into a team with Susie and Beth again, and I looked up to the sky and narrated, 'And then the clouds opened up and God said, 'I hate you Calvin whatever-your-last-name-is!''. Susie talked about how she loved her parents and missed them; Beth talked about how she loved her brother despite he blamed her for the death of her dog and painting 'I Love You' all over his room (this girl is really starting to scare me); and I admitted how my love for you guys is dwindling with every second I have to spend in this shell-hole.

Dinner that evening was quiet- considering everyone was still in the infirmary getting their stomachs pumped from yesterday's 'Spinach Surprise'. Unlike the rest of the idiots here, I dumped mine out the window- so if the raccoon population suddenly decreases at an alarming rate, you can guess what caused it.

Did I mention I have to share a cabin with the creepiest guys on earth? One of them is, of course, Moe… who made it a tradition to clobber me five times before bed, and three times every morning for his 'exercise routine' (it shocks me to realize he actually knows how to use those two words correctly). The other two guys, believe it or not, are even worse!

The first boy is named Derek, he has spikey black hair and draws pictures of knives on his arm. He's 13, and said he was sent here because everyone at Juvenile Hall was scared ****-less of him (on the bright side, he's teaching me some great new vocabulary!); The other boy is Lou, he has poofy blonde hair with pink tips, wears beaded friendship bracelets (he tried to give me one but I told him I was allergic to the material), and enjoys reading girly books- he even brought Twilight! He's only 10 years old… and frankly, from his personality, I think the counselors did a number on him. They've been coming here for three years now.

Day five was no better.

The lesson for that day was sharing, and the counselors spent only half an hour talking about how sharing is better than selfishness. (I had to agree with Derek when he said '**** that'… whatever **** means). They had us watch another Veggietales movie about it, then I was put in a team with a girl named Sally- who is my age, sent here because her parents are rich and don't have time for her (it's her first year here, too), who has blonde hair which she holds back in a pony-tail, and she doesn't talk much (unlike every other girl here)- and Derek.

Derek decided to share one of his nose-piercings, offering to pierce one of our body-parts so we could wear one (I was excited, until one of the counselors dragged him off to the Scoutmaster's office); Sally shared a cookie with me, saying she was diabetic and couldn't have sugar… and I decided to hold back on sharing a booger I picked with her, since she's not slimy like other girls, and shared some carrot-sticks the counselors passed out instead. (NO HOBBES, SHE IS NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!)

Things got a little creepy at Church Hour, that day (I mean, creepier than they already are). First of all, it was the only time I got to see Derek since our sharing-session, and all his knife-drawings had been washed off his skin, his hair was neatly combed, his piercings were gone, and he actually looked scared for some reason. I wanted to ask him what happened back at our cabin, but Moe knocked me out before I got the chance (I hope YOU GUYS are enjoying yourselves, knowing how much agony I'm going through!)

Day Six: The lesson was about giving hugs… I'm going to skip this one.

At lunch, I sat with Sally (ONLY BECAUSE THE OTHER TABLES WERE FULL, SO STOP LAUGHING HOBBES!). She didn't say much, only listened as I griped about camp, and only replying a couple times. This is how our conversation went:

Me: This place sucks! I can't believe my own parents would be cruel enough to send me here! So I caused a little trouble- it's not like I bombed a city or killed a billion people or voted for Obama!

Sally: …

Me: I can't imagine why ANY parent would do this- it's like a prison, only the guards have smiles glued to their faces and making us wear these cheesy uniforms and trying to brainwash us… What do you think, Sally?

Sally: I think they really are trying to brainwash us, considering what happened to Derek- here comes a counselor, better eat your Liverwurst Casserole before they hear you griping.

To tell the truth, she reminds me of Hobbes (No offense for comparing you to a girl, buddy). Quiet, using few words, and no one else realizes she's alive.

Day seven was really weird. The lesson that day was inner-beauty, and the counselors went on and ON about how 'you can't judge a book by its' cover', 'beauty is only skin-deep', and stuff like that. One counselor, Steve, told us that despite half of us were ugly little weasels, he believed there was some hope we were better on the inside (He was sent to the Scout Master after some kids cried). The rest of the counselors then made us do the most horrible thing imaginable.

They made all us boys compliment a girl they paired us with! I was hoping for Sally so I could tell her it was great that she was so quiet, or even Beth so I could say the chain that her collar attached to must be lovely… but instead, I was paired with Susie. …To tell the truth, neither of us had any compliments to give. She started off with 'Your face looks less ugly today', and I replied with 'They'll have to invent a new term for 'ugly' to describe you.' …When a counselor checked on us, we both lied about insulting each other (I bet anything that's what EVERYONE did).

With it being Sunday, we had Church Hour at 10 AM and again at 7 PM. I saw the counselor that had to go see the Scout Master, and- like Derek- he seemed different too. Almost… robotic. He kept smiling constantly like all the other Botox-injected weirdoes here, and every movement he made was stiff, and he hardly blinked. It was creepy.

Well, I have to wrap up this letter before Moe comes in to punch my lights out (hopefully he does it before Lou decides to tell me about the next chapter of Twilight).

Sincerely, your formerly-sane son, Calvin

PS, Hobbes, STOP LAUGHING ABOUT ME AND SALLY!

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Letter 3_

_Tuesday, June 22_

_Dear Mom and Dad._

I hate you both!

On Friday they announced that we would have a camping trip that would last until Tuesday, so we packed up and went into the mountains, we hiked 100 MILES, Sally and I both kept track, until we reached our camping spot . Then, we set up tents, I was with Sally, (HOBBES STOP LAUGHING OR I'LL PUNCH YOU!)

I shall not bore you with ALL the details, just so I can annoy dad (HA HA!)

But, here was our schedule:

5:00 Wake up REALLY!?

6:00 Morning hike… kill me now.

10:00 Breakfast, (Why wake us up at five then?)

11:00: Fishing, BORING!

2:00 Hiking (50 MILES EVERYDAY COME ON!)

5:00 Dinner (no lunch as to save Food supplies)

6:00 TWO AND A HALF HOURS OF SONG!

8:30 Spooky Campfire Stories… though we're not allowed to include any blood or gore. LAMEST STORIES EVER!

9:00 Bed time REALLY!?

Anyway the days were fine (yeah right) But the nights were terrifying.

1st Night: Heard Weapons fire in the distance, then two Consolers came back to camp, looking VERY pleased. When asked what all the firing was about last night, they just said some hunters were just hunting deer, and advised us not to wander off at night so not to get shot by accident. (I was willing to take the risk if it would get me away from these nut-jobs).

2nd Night: Saw a 15 year old boy walked through the camp, dressed in leather jacket, jeans, black Shirt, and brown Hair, had sunglasses, muttering about some stupid kids and a dog…no comment, though he did seem veeeeerrrrryyyy familiar.

3rd Night: Saw a white Doe, with a boy with HUGE glasses following him, followed by a red haired boy, later both came running back with a sword… Where have I seen that before?

4th Night: Heard someone singing 'Never had a friend like me'…then saw a flying carpet… okay, I think there are some drugs in the food they are giving us.

5th and Finale Night:…..I kid you not…CHOCALTE RAIN…CHOCALATE RAIN! LITTERALY IT RAINED CHOCALATE! OH THANK YOU HEAVENLY FATHER, FOR THIS MERCIFUL GIFT! …sucked when we woke up and it was gone, and the counselors said we must have been dreaming. (Tell that to Lou, who still had chocolate all over his face).

SO yeah, the next Day, we went home me and Sally talked on the Way back. As it turns out she lives a couple of blocks from us, even had a friend like Hobbes. She's a white tiger and her name is Althea. (BETCHA WISH YOU NEVER LAUGHED AT ME NOW HOBBES!)

Anyway, I hope that you guys are still having fun without me.

Your, still being forced to love you, even though I hate you guys right now and want to send you to wherever the lobotomized guys at the camp go when they die, Son

Calvin

P.S here is a picture of Althea… try not to kiss it too much, Hobbes! XD

0o0o0o0o0o0

_Letter Four_

_June 29__th__, Wednesday_

Dear Mom and Dad whom I'm deeply despising,

I hope you get brained by a cinder block! This place has gotten _even more worse_ than last week! As if the Camping Trip Torture wasn't enough, it began to rain- and none of it was chocolate! (**** it… Derek taught me that phrase :D). We were forced to stay in our cabins all week… almost like our first camping trip, except none of us had to eat spam. We were only allowed out to go eat or attend church.

Here's all that had happened during that time:

First day of rain: Moe decided to pass the time by treating me like a punching bag… though lately he's been beating up Lou more than me, probably because he keeps talking whenever he reads, as if complaining about the characters or wooing over Jacob or Edward (I am seriously thinking something is wrong with Lou- Don't boys normally go crazy over girls? Hobbes, you're an expert on that, so you tell me). Derek has been quiet, mostly scribbling in his journal, which he keeps hidden in his underwear… wow, he must have a lot of personal secrets. (If his hiding spot wasn't so unsanitary, I'd probably want to steal the journal and read it).

Moe had dragged Lou outside to dunk his head in a puddle for giggling nonstop about how eager he is to see Breaking Dawn Part Two once he gets back home. I decided to hide under the bed just in case he still had the urge to beat something else up. Burned Out Star walked into the cabin with Derek, and they began to whisper about something, both looking worried. I hadn't noticed that Burned Out Star looked a lot less emo since I first saw her… Anyway, their conversation was cut short when Moe dragged a drenched Lou back in, and Derek said he'd talk to her later. (Wish I had super-hearing so I'd know what they were talking about).

Rain, rain, go away- to my house and strike my parents with lightening while you're at it! It had gotten so boring, even Moe didn't feel like beating anyone up! Lou got tired of reading his books and wished he had brought his crochet equipment with him (?). Derek started drawing pictures in his notebook, and I managed to get a peek, seeing he was drawing a picture of a black wolf with a silver collar and green eyes, standing beside a little boy with black hair. He caught me watching and put it away, telling me to mind my own ****-ing business. I then asked him what **** meant… he only rolled his eyes and ignored me. Jerk.

Day Two of Rain: I got tired of sitting around the cabin, so I snuck out and went over to the cafeteria to snag some cookies- the only edible food this camp gives out. When I got there, I noticed I wasn't the only one who got the idea, since Burned Out Star managed to bust in. She told me that if I even breathed a word, she'd strangle me with my own intestines- I told her to just hand me some cookies and I'd leave. She tossed me a couple and shoved me out… and I swear I thought her eyes were glowing red.

I decided to eat my cookies in the small chapel we have our church hour in, figuring no one else would be in there. I was wrong when I saw Sally there, sitting in a back row, her head bowed as if in prayer. I was told it was rude to interrupt someone during a prayer, so I went on my way. I then noticed the Bibles, seeing that none of them had been touched… which was weird, considering the counselor who ran the place always had one and kept making references to scriptures. Sally snuck up on me and pulled me under one of the pews (One comment Hobbes, and I'll knock the stripes off ya!) She shushed me and pointed over, and I noticed a couple counselors had walked in without making a sound. We snuck back out and ran back to our cabins.

So, as you can probably tell, this camp isn't helping me- actually, it's making me feel worse. And if THAT isn't enough to convince you to bring me home, then I can only say you're minds have shut down and your hearts turned into cement!

Signed, Your Soon to be Seceding for a second time Son, Calvin.

PS, Hobbes, I really wish you were here so you could eat the counselors and free us all!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

WG wrote Letters 2and 4 and I wrote 1 and 3

Hope you people like this Trifecta Update day because it only goes downhill for Calvin EVEN MORE!

Remember folks READ AND REVIEW…or I'll eat your Dinner!

P;


	7. Now the Parents go to camp

_**Calvin and Hobbes the Imagination War **_

_**Chapter 6 **_

_**A Tiger, a Mother, and a father of a hyperactive 6 year old go into a camp and…crap I forgot the joke. **_

_**Chapter/ written by WG **_

Well, it's safe to say that, when Mom and Dad received the letters from camp, they were a little stunned. "I was sure that camp would have helped him, it was guaranteed!" Mom sighed, shaking her head. "But he's only getting more aggravating… not to mention the fact that awful bully, Moe, keeps tormenting him,"

"I'm more concerned about the language he's learning from Derek," Dad sneered, reading the second letter. "Though it is nice to see that he's getting along with at least_one_ other camper,"

"Dear, do you think this was the right idea? You've read those letters and figured how angry he was, hating us more and more. Maybe we should bring him home…"

Dad shook his head. "No, honey, that's just what he wants us to do. This camp will be good for him, it-"

"If you say 'it will build character' ONCE, I'm going to slam a vase over your head,"

Dad cringed. "Sheesh, now I know where the kid gets it from…" he straightened up. "We did all we could do, dear, but Calvin would never give in to our discipline. I think we should wait until the end of the summer- maybe he'll be better by then."

Mom sighed. "I hope so…"

"And if not, we can always get a dachshund-"

"Dear!"

"Joke, it was a joke!" Dad rolled his eyes, and looked at the letter. "You know… maybe even hanging around other kids will help him become more social, and break out of his habit of talking to imaginary friends. I mean, he's addressing Hobbes in all these letters, as if he were a pen-pal or something!"

Mom shrugged. "Well, he does have a bond with Hobbes- remember that time our home was broken into, and all he cared about was making sure he was still there? Or the time he left Hobbes out in the woods and was worried he'd be lost forever?"

"How could I forgot? YOU had me go out looking for him- Heck, you even CALLED him, like he was a lost dog or something!"

Mom blushed a bit. "Well, the way Calvin felt during that time, that's how the situation felt like. All I'm saying is, Calvin has had Hobbes for as long as I can remember- he never went anywhere without him, unless I told him there were certain places tiger's couldn't go, and always had him at his side." She looked over at the stuffed tiger, who had been sitting on the couch since the day they sent Calvin off to camp. "To tell the truth, he almost feels like part of the family,"

Dad put his arm around her. "I think you've been spending waaaay too much time with Calvin, honey."

Mom shot him a look. "That's because I'M the one who's always home to look after him, while YOU go to work! Seriously, all you do when you're home is read, mess with your bike, or make up stories to Calvin that causes him to run crying to me!"

Dad crossed his arms. "Oh yeah? Name _one_!"

Mom gave him a deadpanned look. "The whole 'Baby's Come From Sears' story, to start; How you always say that we're not getting a Christmas tree, or putting one up in the garage; And lets not forget how you told Calvin he was dropped down the chimney by a pterodactyl, rather than a stork; Oh, and you should remember how you told him how the world used to be in black and white-"

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, YOU'VE MADE YOUR POINT! Geez, you'd think no one would be so touchy about a parent having a bit of humor… Maybe that's why you're so stressed out, you hardly have any."

*WHAP!*

Mom had taken a pillow off the couch and creamed Dad with it. "Spend a week trying to find a babysitter to watch him for one night, THEN talk to me about stress, pal!" she then held up a fifth letter. "Speaking of which, one of the counselors wrote a specific letter, saying that Parents Day is coming up and they'd like us to visit so we can see their progress."

Dad rubbed his head, picking up his glasses and putting them back on. "Can't we just write back and say we'll be moving to Canada that day and won't be able to attend?"

Mom gave him a glare. "And I wonder where Calvin got the idea of us 'sending him to camp and moving'." She walked out of the room.

"It was a JOKE, dear!" Dad followed her.

Unbeknownst to them, Hobbes had been listening to their conversation. "It's any wonder those two haven't gotten a divorce," he said to himself. "Maybe because of Calvin- neither of them wants to get stuck alone with him."

He picked up the letters, reading them, and once he read the part about Althea (all the while silently making fun of Calvin's acquaintance with Sally), he rubbed his chin. _So there's another tiger in the neighborhood, huh? Maybe I ought to look her up,_he thought, then climbed off the couch, walking outside.

When Mom entered the living room and saw that Hobbes was missing, she scratched her head, confused. Wasn't he just there? Figuring Dad must have moved the tiger back upstairs or something on his way out of the room, she shrugged and thought nothing more of it.

Hobbes, in the meantime, walked down the block. It was lunchtime, and his stomach growled, reminding him that it was time to eat. _Maybe Althea will have tuna or something she could share._He figured, and continued on until he paused- he didn't even know which house she lived in! _Well, I got plenty of time before Calvin comes home, I'll just explore the block until I find it._

He circled the block, finding no clue that there was another tiger in the neighborhood, and sighed, walking home and to the creek he and Calvin always hung around. The tiger sat in the shade, listening to the silence of the afternoon. _If this were a normal day, this would be the part where Calvin would either come walking or running up to me, and either lounge around with me or tell me about some mishap he got himself into._ He thought, recalling a specific time when Calvin had come running to him for help after accidentally breaking his father's binoculars, and had to chuckle- the boy knew how to turn a quiet afternoon into a day of mayhem.

Hobbes let out a heavy sigh… the afternoon was TOO quiet without Calvin.

"Hey, furball, whatcha doing?" came a voice, and for a sheer moment of hope, Hobbes figured Calvin had returned.

When he looked over, however, all he saw was… another tiger! Female at that! From what he could tell, she was a white Bengal, the fur on her abdomen was a bit more puffy than his (giving her a female figure), she had long eyelashes, green eyes, and whiskers- long whiskers! And, for some reason, a batch of wild, red faux fur was sewn onto her head. _Dear Lord above, it's my dream-tigress!_Hobbes thought, his heart beating wild.

She scoffed, smirking. "You gonna say somethin', or sit there with your mouth hanging open?"

Hobbes shook his head, trying to keep it cool- though it had been a while since he hung out with any babes, but he wasn't going to let her know he was a bit rusty. "Sorry, it's just not every day an angel drops down from heaven," he said, suavely.

She gave him a glare. "Did you just call me a Fallen Angel?"

Hobbes' fur bristled in nervousness. "I take it that's not a good thing?"

"Not unless you come from a culture where comparing someone to Lucifer is a compliment, no."

"Well, I certainly didn't mean it like THAT! I was just trying to describe how beautiful you look!"

She gave a sarcastic thumbs-up. "Nice save, fuzzbrain."

"So… I take it you're Althea?"

"Who wants to know?"

Hobbes gave her a look, apparently not taking a liking to her attitude. "Well, me, for one. I'm Hobbes- I have a friend named Calvin who goes to camp with your friend, Sally. He wrote about it in one of his letters,"

Althea shrugged. "Meh, Sally mentioned him in her last letter too- said he's insane in the membrane, and wouldn't be surprised if the counselors had to sedate him. The little muffin-head sounds psychotic, the way she described him,"

"She should try living with him,"

Althea looked at a watch she had on her wrist. "Yeah, well, I'd love to stay and chat, Orange-Head, but there's a TV show I want to catch. See you around," with that, she left.

Hobbes watched her go, then walked back to the house, and couldn't help but think, _Too bad Calvin isn't here- he'd have loved to meet Althea… after creaming her with a water-balloon._

He walked into the living room, looking out the window at the road. He thought about writing to Calvin about meeting Althea… but suddenly got a different idea on how to tell him about it.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mom and Dad drove to the camp two days later, to meet with the counselors. "You think Calvin will be mad at us?" Mom asked, albeit nervous after the tone of her son's letter.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see us." Dad assured, looking around at the camp. "This is a nice little camp, he's probably had a great time. A lot of kids must have fun here."

"MISTER!" came a shout- and suddenly, a psychotic twelve-year-old with blonde hair and blue eyes hit the windshield!

"AUGH!" Mom and Dad screamed, hitting the brakes.

"GET. ME. OUT. OF. HERE!"

"HEY!" One of the counselors shouted, grabbing the child. "I thought I told you to stay in your cabin!"

"BUT I'M NOT TWELVE! I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE! I'M THE CO-AUTHOR FOR LORD'S SAKE!"

Mom and Dad watched the psychotic… boy or girl (they couldn't tell)… get dragged off, only to run off with a boy wearing Transformers gear, pursued by counselors with nets… and decided it was probably best to keep the fourth wall (or what remained of it) stable and not bring it up, and kept driving until they parked in a row full of other cars where other parents parked.

Calvin suddenly hit the windshield. "OH THANK GOD YOU'RE HERE!" he screamed.

"YAH!" Mom and Dad cried out, hitting the brakes.

"QUICK! TURN AROUND AND FLOOR IT! GET OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU STILL CAN! TAKE ME HOME! SANCTUARY! SANCTUAAARRRRYYYYY!"

Dad stopped the car, then climbed out and pried Calvin off the windshield. "Calvin! For the love of… Get off the car!" he scolded, finally ripping his son off the window, and seeing he left a body-sized smudge on the glass. "It never fails… I just washed and waxed this thing!"

"Calvin, what's wrong?" Mom asked, only to get gripped by the shoulders by Calvin.

"WHAT'S WRONG?! Look around you, lady! This is Auschwitz! Don't be fooled by its beautiful scenery- THIS IS STEPHANIE MEYER'S DEN!" Calvin cried, then became calm and smiled. "Did you bring me anything?"

A counselor walked up to them, shaking their hands. "Hello, I'm Kevin. I'll be your guide for today," he said to them, and Calvin recognized him as the creepy man from the store, and was surprised Mom didn't scream and blind him with pepper-spray, from the way he was smiling. "Let me show you around."

Mom and Dad followed the counselor, and Calvin began to follow. "Pssst, Calvin!" a voice whispered.

Calvin spun around, eyes wide, smiling. "HOBBES!" he exclaimed, then gasped, covering his mouth. He snuck over to the car, where Hobbes had hidden in the back seat. "Hobbes, I can't believe you're here! I thought Mom and Dad didn't want you to come to camp with me!"

"They didn't. I snuck into the back seat this morning before they left." He climbed out of the car, looking around. "So, this is the seventh circle of the _Jersey Shore_ set, huh?"

"Yeah, you won't BELIEVE what I've been through…"

"Already read the letters… especially the parts about you and _Sally_, woo-woo!"

"Oh, shut up, before I knock the stripes off ya! …Besides, shouldn't you be more concerned about setting a date with _Althea_?"

Hobbes' ears bent back. "Yeah. Not exactly the 'angel from heaven' I thought she would be… unless you'd call her a fallen angel, which she takes offense to. She kind of reminds me of you that way,"

Calvin rolled his eyes. "Very funny. C'mon, lets get out of here before my parents and that Freddy Krueger of a counselor comes back- as dense as they are, they won't know how horrible this place can be!"

Calvin and Hobbes snuck off through the camp. Considering most of the counselors were with everyone's parents, it was easy for them to sneak by, and they headed toward the lake. "Hey, you think there's an all-girl camp on the other side?" Hobbes whispered as they got into a canoe and paddled off.

"Hobbes, FOCUS," Calvin hissed.

"Unless there's a beach full of babes waiting on the other side, there's not much I can focus on."

Calvin shook his head- he could never understand why Hobbes liked girls so much, considering they were slimy, obnoxious, and weird with their likes of tea-parties, pretty dresses, and gossiping over which Disney guy was cuter. They never liked playing with weapons, or talking about secret plans during water-gun fights, or think about what it would be like if dinosaurs still walked the earth. Not to mention when boys grew up they got guns, cars, tools… while women just got clothes, cooking and cleaning supplies, and jewelry.

He was so focused on his gender-related thoughts that he didn't realize they reached the other side, until the canoe bumped up against a sandy shore. "Here's we start life on the lam," Calvin announced as they climbed out.

"Speaking of lambs, what did you bring for us to eat?" Hobbes asked.

Calvin pulled off the knapsack on his back, which he had packed ahead of time in the unlikely event his parents decided to take him home. "Lets see, I got that notebook you sent me, a couple extra clothes, some yarn from Lou's knitting kit, and a picture of wolves devouring the counselors that Derek had drawn- not really helpful, I just thought it looked cool." He rummaged deeper. "Rats, I forgot to pack snacks!"

Hobbes gave him an 'Are You Kidding Me?! We're Out Here With No Food, Are You Nuts?!' look. "How are we supposed to get far without any food?!"

"We'll survive longer on air than we would on the crap they serve at that place."

"Didn't they have cookies?"

"Yeah… until the counselors decided to ban them, thinking they were giving us 'too much sugar' and depriving us of real food."

They walked through a dense forest… and partway through, they saw a creepy pale boy with sparkling skin talking with an emo chick that no one in their right minds would be with… strangely enough, the author and co-author ran in and started beating the crap out of them. "Hey, isn't that-" Hobbes began to say.

"I don't see anything, keep walking." Calvin said quickly.

"But they're breaking the-"

"KEEP WALKING."

Hobbes shrugged, continuing on.

They walked for a few minutes, until they stopped under an oak tree to rest. "I think we put enough distance between us and that Psycho Segregation." Calvin said, leaning against the trunk. "Lets rest."

"Agreed," Hobbes said, sitting on a rock…

It sank down a little, turning out to be a switch, which activated a secret door… right beneath Calvin! "WHOA!" the six-year-old cried, falling through. As soon as he was out of sight, the door shut.

"Calvin? …Calvin!" Hobbes looked around. "Oh, crud, where'd he go now?!"

Calvin dropped down into a dark room. _Where am I? What is this place?_He thought, looking around. "Hobbes? Where are you?" he tried to call out, but his voice came out only as a whisper.

_*Clang, clang, clang*_

He heard the sound of metallic footsteps and ducked behind what he could guess was some metal box, and watched as two robots walked down the pathway… dragging one of the campers, Lou! "Please, I didn't mean to start a fight! I was just sick of that bully making fun of me!" he was sobbing. The robots, however, didn't listen, and hooked him up to a strange machine. "No, let me go! You've already taken enough…!"

_Taken enough of what…?_Calvin wondered, watching in horror as a robot connected wires to Lou's head, the boy struggling with all his might.

"Please! I won't cause any more trouble! Just let me go home…!"

"SILENCE!" came a raspy shout, and Calvin felt as if he had heard it before. "You had your chance, Louis. But no, that whole namby-pamby charade you tried to pull couldn't mask the true delinquent you are!"

"There's no mask! I'm really g- AUGH!"

Calvin watched in terror, as Lou's body thrashed with the electric convulsions, and that's when he noticed the machine, with its flashing lights and radiating gizmos- far more advanced than any machine he built from a cardboard box! But he couldn't tell whether it was sucking out Lou's mind, or just electrocuting him, or reenacting a scene from _Frankenstein_. He saw there was another figure hooked to the machine, but couldn't quite make out his face…

The lights died down, and the robots unhooked Lou from the table, and Calvin noticed something wasn't right. Lou was alive… but looked as if someone just told him his parents died and his cat ran away. There was no glint in his eyes, no smile, and no sign of emotion. "Now, go to the holding cells, and a robot will take your place… If you object, we can gladly hook you up again." The figure rasped.

"Yes, sir. Whatever you say." Lou replied, having a droned-out tone.

Calvin watched as he walked past him, not looking scared, not panicking about what the robot they'll replace him with will do… heck, he didn't even look like he was wondering what was to become of him from that point on!

His heart began to race. He didn't know what this place was, or what was going on- he just knew one thing.

He had to get out of here, now!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

This Chapter was Mainly Wrtiten by WG

Yeah Thanks WG for helping this story get MUCH farther!

SO we are nearing the Climax or something close/ like the Climax remember R&R…..plz I feel lonely with out Reviews. And no flames..OR I EAT YOU!


	8. Escape from the Underground LairCameos

Calvin and Hobbes

The Imagination War

Chapter 7

Escape from the Underground Lair/Cameos Gone Wild

Chapter Co written by WG

I do not own Calvin and Hobbes…AND IS WISH I DID! WAH!

I also do not own the Cameos… try and figure them all out.

0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

Hobbes, stared at the pot where Calvin had been, He looked around. "Calvin?" He asked again. He bent over looking at the spot where Calvin was sitting. "Hmm." He saw a rather large ant hill. "GASP! THE ANTS HAVE TAKEN CALVIN! DON'T WORRY CALVIN, I'LL SAVE YOU!" Hobbes then he kicked the anthill, and then started digging into the ground, faster and faster he dug, trying to save his best friend.

And then he realized that his arms were covered in RED ANTS.

"AAAAUUUHGGGHHH!" Hobbes yelled as he ran around in circles. "HELP HELP HELP HELP! I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT THESE THINGS COULD SURVIVE IN THIS CLIMATE! AAAUUGGHH!" HE then ran off towards the lake, and then jumped into it. The ants all died shortly.

Hobbes, came back up and then walked back up to the shore. "Okay, so Calvin is NOT in the ant hill." HE stood up and continued to look. "WHERE ARE YOU CALVIN!" It echoed across the mountain. "CALVIN! CALVIN! CALVIN! TUNA…!" Hobbes blinked. "I MEANT CALVIN ON THAT LAST ONE! …Though some tuna DOES sound pretty good…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile with Calvin, he was running for his life, trying to avoid getting caught by robots and ending up like Lou. "Gotta find a way out, gotta find a way out!" he kept telling himself, sneaking around a corner where he saw several doors marked 'Do Not Enter!'

…And, typically, that translated to, 'Take A Peek' for the six-year-old.

He ran up to the first door, opening it… to see some robots from Trasformers. "Autobots, Transform and roll out!" one of them announced, and they transformed into vehicles and drove off. Calvin blinked and shut the door.

He ran to the second one… where he saw Chester A. Bum sitting in front of a large TV. "OHMYGOD THIS IS THE GREATEST MOVIE I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Chester was shouting. Calvin slowly backed away.

He ran to the third door, where he saw Batman and Robin standing at a cash register, with the Nostalgia Critic standing behind them. "A BAT CREDIT CARD!?" the critic snapped.

Calvin ran to the fourth door, where he saw Linkara, standing in a masculine pose. "I AM A MAN!" he declared, causing the six-year-old to arch an eyebrow.

He ran to the fifth door… and to his shock, found Shaggy in a bathtub. "LIKE ZOINKS!" He screamed, holding the shower-curtains in front of him. Calvin gasped and took off.

Calvin then ran to the sixth door, only to face the Joker. "People will die, starting tonight." he said darkly. Calvin screamed and slammed the door in his face.

Now, the next door caused great confusion for Calvin, for when he opened it, he saw the authors at a computer. "…All we have to do is convince Mickey Mouse to let us be security guards, and then we can start the fic." WG was saying.

"Sounds good to…" Fanatic was saying, until he noticed Calvin. "Hey, beat it, Cal! You're breaking the fourth wall, here!"

"Sorry!" Calvin said, and took off.

He then ran to the eight door, where he saw Snoopy flying his doghouse, dressed as a pilot. "CURSE YOU RED BARON!" the dog seemed to be 'saying' (without moving his lips, like what Garfield does), while shaking his fist. Calvin shook his head, confused, and took off.

He ran to the ninth door, where he saw Phineas and Ferb. "Hey Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas was saying.

"This is getting ridiculous." Calvin told himself, then opened the tenth door…

…finding the Smurfs! "la, La, La, La, La, La, Sing a happy song." they were singing.

"AUGH! ENOUGH WITH THE CAMEOS, ALREADY!" Calvin screamed…

…realizing he just drew the attention of a couple robots. "You! Stop right there!" one of them shouted.

"Gah!" Calvin, of course, only ran away.

"Hey, X-9-3, why do people always shout 'Stop Right There', even though they know the person isn't going to listen?" the other robot asked.

"Shut up and just chase the kid!" The first robot snapped, and they ran after Calvin.

The six-year-old looked around for a room that he could run in- maybe if he was lucky, Justin Bieber would be behind one of them and the robots would want to kill him instead- but he noticed that all the doors had vanished. What happened? Was it all just an illusion? he thought, figuring his sudden panic had caused his mind to go quirky, but with the robots after him he decided to think more of it AFTER he got out of there.

There's got to be a way out… but where?! WHERE?! WHERE, I SAY! he thought frantically… passing a tunnel marked 'Exit'. "Oh." he ran down it, finding a ladder and climbing out a hole in the woods, ducking into some bushes as the robots climbed out, looked around, then split up to search for him. "I've got to find Hobbes and get away from this place!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Sir, we have a problem." One of the robots said to a mysterious figure sitting at the machine.

"It had better be one that's easily manageable." the figure rasped.

"Well, a boy somehow ended up in the lair. We chased after him, but we lost track of him when he got back into the woods."

"FIND HIM, THEN, YOU MECHANICAL FOOL!" the sound of the figure's bellow was enough to rattle the robot's circuits. "We cannot let anyone know our secrets! It's bad enough I have to brainwash those counselors once a week, we can't have some kid running around telling everyone what he's seen!"

"But, our resources indicate no one ever believes his tales. Not even the other kids."

"There are some who may believe him. …Who was the boy, anyway? Derek?"

"Um, no sir… it was that 'Calvin' boy. He's to go home with his parents today, and they're almost done touring the camp."

"Oh, he won't be going home with his parents… Send in the replacement, and make sure you bring Calvin to me."

"Yes sir."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Back with Hobbes, he was still searching for Calvin. "Calvin… calvin… cal…vin… vincal… nivlac… marco… polo…" the tiger was wheezing now, exhausted from searching high and low. He sat down on a log, sighing. "Where could he be?"

"Searching for someone, pussycat?"

"GAH!" Hobbes leaped out of his stripes at the sound of the voice, turning around to see a large black wolf… which had a burst seam by its ear, one bright yellow eye (the other missing), and one of its paws was replaced with a wooden one. "Who are you and… good heaves, what happened to you?"

"The name's Lobo. I've been lost in these woods for years- my owner was sent to some camp, and they took me away from him and tossed me out here. What's your name?"

Hobbes was picking up his stripes and putting them back on. "H-Hobbes. A friend of mine was sent to camp too. We ran away, but he's disappeared."

"Mm. You came to the wrong side of the woods, El Tigre. There's more troubles in this part than there is at the camp. The safest place is on Mt. Magine, where they take them every year to see how strong their imaginations are… apparently, one kid's imagination was so strong, it started to rain chocolate."

Hobbes scratched his head. "Wait, why do they want to see how strong their imaginations are… and what would it have to do with chocolate rain?"

"You must not know too much about Camp WACK. Let me fill you in- every year a bunch of kids are sent to that camp, and every so often a bunch of robots take a kid into some tunnel. I tried going in it myself… which is how I lost my paw. I never found out what they do to those kids- all I know is, once they come out, their drained of creativity, turned into well-behaved zombies. Just saw them taking away a boy who loved to read fiction- now he's carrying encyclopedias." Lobo looked eastward. "Mt. Magine is the only place the robots can't go… something about there being a sacred 'resting place' at the top or something."

Hobbes gasped. "I got to find Calvin! We've got to get out of here!"

"Then let me give you some advice. One: Avoid any kids with a blank look in their eye, they might rat you out. Two: Don't bother going to adults for help, they don't know we're alive anyway. Three: Get to Mt. Magine, and don't look back."

"Thanks." Hobbes turned.

"Hold it, Hobbes. A couple more things- Don't get too attached to your friend…"

"Why not?"

Lobo shrugged. "Because one of these days… he won't be able to see you anymore. It happened to me and my first owner, before I met a new kid. When it happens, all they see you as some toy."

Hobbes sneered. "I guarantee you that Calvin will never just see me as a toy. Now what's that other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Simple. Get off that anthill you're standing on." With that, Lobo ran off.

"What…?" Hobbes looked down, seeing that he was now covered with ants! "YAAAAAAAH! GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF GET THEM OFF!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile back at the camp, The consoler had finished showing Mom and Dad Around the camp, and was now leading them back to the office, to sign Calvin out, despite dad Complaining and saying that Calvin should stay at camp so he could grow more Character.

"all I am saying is that Calvin needs a little more time up here so that way he can build even more character until he has calmed down!' He defended himself.

The Consoler turned to him. "Well we would, but ever since the Hamster incident,"

"What hamster incident?" Both Mom and Dad asked. As if to answer a janitor walked by mumbling about some Hamster guts that were stills staining the window. The Consoler turned back to mom and Dad and Grinned. "So, shall we get the sign out started?" He asked. Both Mom and Dad nodded in agreement, as they went to the office to sign Calvin out.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

Calvin ran for his life in the woods. He had no idea where he was going all he knew was that he had to get back to the camp, find Hobbes and go home right then and NOW!. Only Problem was…he was lost.

"HELP!"

He shouted. It echoed Everywhere.

"HELP, HELP, HELP, HELP, COOKIES AND MILK!" Calvin blinked. "I MEAN HELP!" His echo called back. "I feel like we have done this joke before." Calvin said to himself. Just then, a robot crashed through the Underbrush.

"THERE HE IS LADS GET HIM!" He called out. "AHHH!" Calvin yelled and he toke off after him. One robot looked at the other one. "WH DO YOU KEEP SHOUTINGS THINGS LIKE THAT AND CRASHING AROUND!?"

The other robot looked at him and said calmly, "Because it adds to the drama of the trailers. " His companion responded by…shooting his head off, with his arm cannon. "I never liked that guy." "that was pretty harsh man." Said another bot

The Decapitated robot's head called out, "HEY BODY GET OVER HERE AND PUT ME BACK ON!" "Wait,. Why am I shouting I'M THE PART WITH AUDIO RECPTORS!"

The lead robot faceplamed while another robot narrated, "Audible Face palm."

Meanwhile, Calvin had LONG since escaped the Robots and was now running, screaming, screaming and running, and tripping and falling and falling and tripping.

At Very long last Calvin finally reached a clearing. "Whew," He breathed. "I should be safe here." "CALVIN!" A voice cried. "AH!" Calvin yelled and leapt up, grabbing onto a tree branch. He looke4d down to see, "Sally, what are you doing out here?" "What are you doing hanging off of a tree branch?" "Oh this, it's um, my safety branch, it helps me sleep without Hobbes, and it is perfectly strong."

Right when he said that the branch broke off and Calvin fell to the ground. He stood up, then glared and pointed at her. "What are you doing out here, are you going to rat me out?"

"Nope, in fact I am planning to escape to." "Really why?" "Have you seen the camp?" "point taken." "So what were you running from?" "You wouldn't Believe me If I told you."

Sally stared at him then sighed. "Robots?" "robots, how did you know." "it's happened to me before, they have tried to brainwash me, but they failed each time." "Why?" I don't know exactly but the machine kept breaking down. , anyway, I was heading to Mt. Magine, want to join me?"

Calvin thought it over in his head. _Go with a girl and deny things related to G.R.O.S.S and possibly lose your title, or get…whatever by Killer Robots. _The sound of Crashing trees and weapons fire coming at them ended Calvin's Thought Process.

"Yeah let's go." He said and they both raced off down one of the Trails. As they did something in Calvin's mind kept saying, IT'S A TRAP!, but Calvin ignored it as they ran down the Trail.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**THE CLIMAX IS NEAR I CAN FEEL IT! **

**(Farts)**

**Or maybe I was that omelet I had…who knows? **

**Chapter CO Written by WG **

**Remember everyone to Comment on this story and give tips on how to improve it, and No flames..OR I SHALL UNLEASH THE SINING CALVIN DOLL! **

**(holds the Doll up, and Pulls string)**

"**ON TOP OF SPAGETI ALL COVERD IN CHEESE I LOST MY POOR MEATBALL, WHEN SOMEBOY SNEEZED!"  
Isn't that Lovely? **

**WG: Seriously R&R and Now flames like Fantic said. **


	9. IT'S A TRAP!, and the Plot Thickens

Calvin and Hobbes

The Imagination War

Chapter 8

IT'S A TRAP!, and the Plot Thickens

Still DO not own Calvin and Hobbes…STOP RUBBING IT IN YA JERKS!

0o0o0o0o0o0

Calvin and Sally ran through the Forest, they were panting and out of breath, they had run several miles, and were still not getting any muscles… well Calvin was disappointed anyway.

"We. (gasp), need to (wheeze), take a break, (Cough) before I (Gasp), pop a lung." Calvin wheezed.

Sally looked at him, smirking. "Stop whining Calvin, we are almost there." She than began to jog faster. Calvin blinked and noticed that she was carrying on despite everything.

Calvin began to slow. Sally stopped and looked back at him

"Come on Calvin, we are almost there."

"I don't think I can go on." He said, coming to a stop. Then suddenly several Laser Shots passed overhead. They looked back and saw the Robots.

"TIME SNAP!" Calvin yelled and ran past Sally, who joined him soon after. Mt. Magine was straight ahead.

The Robots were running and then the lead Robot stopped them. "Wait boys, we have to stop." it said.

"WHAT!?" all the other Robots yelled out. "WHY!?"

The Decapitated Robot, now holding his head in his arm, knew why and responded, "Because that's Mt. Magine right ahead.

The Robots all groaned. "WE SPENT ALL THAT TIME CHASING THEM!" Another called out.

"Yes, but the master has decreed that we cannot go up there."

Suddenly a giant boulder rolled downhill, heading right for them.

"WHAT THE FRAG!" Cried out the lead Robot as he and the other were run over and their parts scattered all around.

"Great," the Decapitated robot said, "Now my body can join in the fun of it all."

A little bit higher up the trail Calvin and Sally looked down and saw the Robots get hit by the Boulder. "SCORE ONE FOR THE HOME TEAM!" Calvin yelled and the high fived Sally. Then he remembered she was a girl, and wiped his hand on his shirt. "Yech,"

Sally grinned happily. "That was a great idea Calvin, making those Robots end up like roadkill." She hugged him. "Thanks for looking out for me."

Calvin's eyes opened wide at that. He gulped and then put a hand on her back. "Um you're welcome."

Sally stepped back, she was blushing. She then looked down, and then looked back up the trail. "the Mountain is this way Let's go,"

"Um yes let's."

And then they took off running up the Mountain.

Soon, they had reached the top. Calvin looked out and saw the entire Countryside. He gasped. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Sally asked.

"Yes… but I was just thinking about how much good stuff I was missing on TV." Calvin answered.

Sally rolled her eyes. "You are so weird Calvin."

Calvin just rolled his eyes. As he did he saw something. A giant statue of a boy roughly his age. "Hey, look at this!"

"No need to shout, I am right here." Sally walked over. "Funny never saw this before."

They saw a plaque on the bottom:

Magine Antiferfun

1979-1985

A boy with Imagination so powerful, that it took his life to a better place

Sally sniffled a little bit, while Calvin put a hand on the statue. "Whoa, I wonder what happened to this little boy?"

Sally turned away for a second and then she looked over the cliff edge and then gasped.

She grabbed Calvin and then pulled him over. "Hey stop that, what are you pointing at," He was cut off as he saw a wrecked up piece of Metal with Wheels and a handle, rotted wood lay scattered everywhere. On the rocks some dark spots that looked like splattered liquid unnerved Calvin. He stepped back. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

*bump*

He turned and saw, a man, about 7 Ft high and roughly 298 Lbs.

"Um hello?" squeaked Calvin.

The Man smirked, then Calvin felt something hit his neck. He turned and saw Sally, her eyes now red, holding a tranquilizer gun. Calvin slumped forward and then the last thing he heard was the man saying. "Good Work Sally Bot, very good work."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Pretty good drama. …How about a view of the other kids back at the camp real quick? TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO

One of the counselors shook Dad's hand as he lead him and Mom back to the car… with 'Calvin', who looked- believe it or not- well-behaved. "I can't believe how well Calvin has been acting- just a few minutes ago, he was begging to go home!" Mom was saying. "It's as if he were switched at the last minute with… I don't know… a robot or something!"

"Well, that's just the kind of effect our camp has!" The counselor said, quickly. "We make sure the kids learn to understand our rules, even outside our boundaries- I mean, outside our camp! Now have fun with your 'new' son! We'll see you next week!"

"Thank you," Dad said, as he and Mom drove off with their 'son'.

Susie arched an eyebrow, having been watching 'Calvin'. Her parents decided to let her stay the rest of the summer (she wanted to, since she found out Calvin would be returning to their neighborhood, and didn't want her summer ruined again with water balloon attacks). This morning he was boasting about how happy he was to finally be going home and getting away from the camp, all hyped up and stuffing his bag.

…But now that she saw him later that day, he was WAY too different. They had passed a mud puddle and he didn't make an effort to push her into it; He didn't make any gross remarks about lunch; he was quiet during the seminars; slept like a log at naptime; …and performed a basic karate move upon Moe when the bully tried to punch him, flipping him onto the ground then calmly walking away.

"So, Calvin, what are you and Hobbes going to do once you get home?" She decided to ask him minutes prior before he left.

"Who's Hobbes?" 'Calvin' had asked.

"Hobbes… your tiger? Remember?"

'Calvin' thought about it. "Oh, yes… that stuffed animal I used to play with. I'm thinking about giving him away- perhaps you could take him, since you, apparently, are still attached to your toys."

Definitely not like Calvin.

She sat with Beth that afternoon in the cabin. "I think something is wrong with Calvin… he's not himself." she told her.

"Maybe he's just acting, so he won't come back to camp," Beth said, fiddling with the dog-collar around her neck. "I've seen a couple kids try it… only to fail. Lou was the only one who left completely changed-" she then paused, her eyes twitching.

"What's wrong, Beth?"

Beth cocked her head to the side, and then squatted as if talking to a small animal. "Sparky…? …Oh yes, Sparky, I agree. Something IS going on… what? He's where? GASP! That's terrible!"

"Beth…? Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, Sparky's ghost. He visits me only when he senses danger. He just told me Calvin is in the mountains and just got shot."

"WHAT?!"

"…what's that, Sparky? Derek can help? Okay." Beth turned back to Susie. "He says Derek knows what's going on and can help."

Usually, Susie wouldn't take advice from a crazy girl who claimed to be able to communicate with her dead dog's spirit… but seeing Calvin act mild-mannered was enough to convince her something was going on, and something was going on, so she decided to ignore the logical part of her brain (just this once) to figure out what IS going on with the camp, and headed to Derek's cabin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, with Hobbes

Hobbes run up the mountain, his lungs gasping for air, he jumped over a fallen tree, a creek, lizards, and branches dove out of his way, well okay the lizards did but never the less. Hobbes ran through a bunch of bushes, and then stopped when he realized that he was covered in Poison Oak.

"GAH!"

He yelled out loud. He then began to itch himself and groan. "OWIE, OWIE, OWIE IT BURNS!"

Hobbes hoped around for a little bit and then he fell, into the Mountain. "AIIEEEE!" He noticed that the shaft was made out of metal, but that was all he noticed when he hit the ground, hard. "OW!"

"Geez what a warm reception this place has." Then he noticed that he was in an air vent, over a grate. "Hmm," he said. HE punched the grate and it popped out. But not without Injuring Hobbes first. "OWIE!" He yelled, then he silenced himself.

He began to walk the halls, everything was lit up with Red lights and every Minute a siren would blare followed by

"**Warning Warning the Experiment is about to take place in 27 Minutes." **

Hobbes gulped. It kept changing every time a minute went past. He looked around, seeing no one, he then began to run. Whatever the experiment was he had a hunch that Calvin was involved, and that he was in Trouble, BIG trouble.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**SO looks like the plot really DID Thicken after all. Well folks I have only one thing to tell you, the climax, I can sees it!' **

**R&R **


	10. The Beginning of the End of Imagination

Calvin and Hobbes

The Imagination War

Chapter 9

The Beginning of the End of Imagination

Co-written by WG Thanks again

Still no ownership, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I BEG BILL WATTERSON!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Calvin, opened his eyes slightly. He looked to his left, he saw a Robot, holding his arm. It was walking, and dragging him down the Hallway. He looked to his left, and he saw another robot hanging on to his other arm. He wanted to kick, he wanted to scream, he wanted to whip out his dart gun and go Rambo on these bots… but couldn't, as if some other force was holding him back. He felt limp and weak, like he was going to slip into a deep sleep. He groaned, as the Robots pulled him, he had been dragging his feet and now they had forced him to stand.

"Hobbes." He slurred. "Where is Hobbes?" Neither Robot responded, and Calvin called out,_"Hobbes where are you?"_

"SHUT UP!" A hoarse voice called out. Calvin turned his head to see a robot, holding a three pronged trident that sparked with electricity. It jabbed it at Calvin's back, shocking him.

"AUGH!" He yelled. His head then fell forward, and his eyes began to close.

Then, the Robot, with the prong, grabbed and shook him. "Stay awake you dumb kid, and do not make me zap you again!" The robot let go as Calvin was dragged down the hallway.

They soon entered a room, which was filled with Glass tubes. Calvin looked up at them in shock and horror. In each one there was a kid hooked up to a group of wires attached to their heads. There were twenty total, but it looked like it alternated a little bit seeing as how there were timers that read how long each had been in there and how long the pervious occupants had been in the tubes.

Calvin gasped as he saw Sally sitting in one of them, she looked calm and peaceful, like an angel, Calvin shook the thought out of his head. Then suddenly he heard a voice. "Ah Calvin how nice to see you."

Calvin looked up and then he saw the man from before staring at him. Now Calvin could see his features. He had a slight Muscular build, and a mustache that resembled Hitler's if it grew out more, Brown hair, and Dark Brown, almost black eyes. He had round circler glasses, and was wearing a buttoned up Lab Coat with Black Pants.

"Wakey Wakey Calvin, you have a big day today."

"If I had a Thousand Dollars every time someone said that to me," Calvin grumbled.

"Yes yes you would be rich." One of the robots sneered.

The man looked at the Robots and then he scoffed. "Now boys show our most esteemed guest some respect here," He then pulled a lever on the wall and then a metal chair with arm rests appeared riding on a small rail. "Come have a seat."

Calvin looked at the chair, it looked like the Electric Chair that was once used to electrocute prisoners, except for one thing, it had no electric thing over it, but Calvin was still frightened- it was the same kind of chair Lou had been sitting in. "I Would rather not."

"Oh I insist."

"And I decline."

The Man's face went red and he growled. HE then grabbed Calvin ripping him from the Robots grip. "I SAID TAKE A SEAT!" He then forced Calvin into the Chair, and then metal cuff locked over his wrists and Ankles, His knees, his Shoulders, his Stomach, and even his neck.

"All this for me?" Calvin asked sarcastically, choking out his words. "You shouldn't have."

Then, suddenly the chair folded out into a metal examination Table. Calvin gulped as the Man began to walk away, then the table followed him, and so did the Robots.

Calvin kept glaring daggers at him. The Man smirked as he looked down at Calvin. "Something on your mind?" he asked, pleasantly and evilly.

"yes, something involving you, razor Blades, a rabid Chipmunk, an A-Bomb, a Wind tunnel, a roller coaster, a Thunderstorm, and a Shark that has laser-beams on its head. "

The Man looked at Calvin and then chuckled. "Yes I suppose that you would be thinking that."

Calvin's glare Enhanced. "So, are you going to tell me your evil Scheme?"

"No."

"No Tragic Back-story?"

"There is one but I am not going to tell it to you."

"No reason for this scheme?"

"A Reason which I shall not tell you."

"Why not?"

The Man looked at Calvin. "If you want a villain who shall blather out his evil scheme with a 'tragic' backstory, then you can go visit Dr. Doofenschmirtz."

"Who?"

The man sighed. "Never Mind."

Soon, they had come t end of the Track Reveling a large glass tube. The table sat up and Calvin stared into it.

Then, his shackles were released as the robots grabbed him and drug him over to the container. "HEY LET ME GO, DO YOU HEAR ME, MY DAD IS A LAWYER HE CAN SUE YOUR BUTTS OFF FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY CHITTY CHITTY BANG BANG!"

The Man grinned. "So?" Calvin frowned.

"Okay now that was just pushing it." Then the Robots threw him into the Container. The Door shut and then Calvin screamed bloody murder at them all.

The Man grinned as Calvin's screams were drowned out by the Liquid that filled the tube, and then Calvin froze in a cryogenic state of suspended animation. Then wire came down and then connected themselves to his head.

The Man walked over toward a large control panel. He looked at a power Out Put, it immanently shot up from 77% to 100%... no, 110% . His grin grew even bigger than ever before. "It is done and the Finalization of my plans shall begin." He turned towards the robots. "Clear the Mountain, the experiment is about to begin."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hobbes ran down the Hallways, he searched frantically for Calvin. He heard the Alarm begin to count down .

Experiment commencing in 10 Seconds.

Hobbes began to run faster, flying around corners and streaking down hallways.

9

Hobbes suddenly saw a sign that said, Main lab, and it pointed down another Hallway.

8

Hobbes charged down the hallway, then he came across another sign that said Main lab that pointed to the right.

7

The Ground was now Shaking and rumbling. Panels began to come off the walls and doors broke off their hinges.

6

As Hobbes ran the shaking began to decrease, summarizing that he was getting further away from whatever the Experiment was causing and where it was being controlled from.

5

Then the ENTIRE hallway shook, it began to crack and break apart. "MOTHER!" Hobbes yelled as he ran even faster.

4

Hobbes trembled as he saw a large sign that said Main lab safety zone right ahead. He knew he had to make it there.

3

Hobbes ran faster when he saw that a set of walls were closing off the safety zone. The Hallway and rooms had begun to shake even faster now.

2

Hobbes dove towards the walls just as it was about to shut. He landed through them and into the other side.

1

The Wall/ Door closed as the Shaking and rumbling could be heard and felt. Hobbes continued his run as the sound of metal ripping apart was heard.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Out from the Mountain side a Large set of 3 Antennas on both sides burst forth, destroying the Labs and most of the base. Trees fell and Rocks Tumbled. The Mountain shook , as the changes took hold.

Everyone in the camp saw it. Even Mom and Dad, as they were just pulling out. "What the heck is that?" Mon asked.

"I THOUGHT THIS PLACE SAID IT HAD NO CELL PHONES!" Dad yelled.

Mom turned to look at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well duh, those are clearly cell phone towers."

The Main Camp Consoler walked out and saw the Devices which now Crackled with Red Energy. "It is done." He said, his eyes glowing red.

A Large blast shot out of the Antenna covering the camp in a red glow. Several things were zapped by this, and they changed. Well some of them did other did not notice. Hobbes felt like had had been shocked but he kept on running, while out in the woods Lobo suddenly felt a sharp pain, He looked at his wooden paw and saw, "Blood, impossible." He gasped. "Unless," He looked at the Antennas.

His eyes widened with Horror. ", Imagination, is coming to life."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_15 Minutes Prior…_

"And I think something bad must have happened to him," Susie finished telling Derek. They were in his cabin with Moe and Burned Out Star- who was shaking down the bully for trying to steal her wallet.

"Let me get this straight," Moe said, as Burned Out Star held him by the ankles. "You see Twinky acting like some goody-goody, then that crazy-girl you bunk with tells you her dead dog senses danger, and now you're wanting to go look for the twerp?"

"I know it doesn't make sense, but I really do think there's something going on here,"

Moe smirked. "Are you sure it isn't because of something else?"

"What else would it be?"

"Maybe you want to go looking for Calvin because you're in LOVE with him!"

Susie gawked at Moe, furiously. "_WHAT?!"_

"You're turning red, it must be true! Susie loves Calvin! Susie loves-"

*BAM!*

Susie ran up and punched Moe so hard, she knocked him out of Burned Out Star's grip and into the wall, leaving a Moe-shaped indent. "…never mind…" the bully grunted, falling to the floor.

"I'm with Susie. Something IS going on here," Derek agreed. "That time those counselors took me into the office to scold me… I felt an eerie presence, and the look in their eyes was startling- almost not human."

"I doubt they're human at all," Burned Out Star agreed. "When they dragged me in to chew me out for my attitude, their tones sounded mechanical, like their vocal cords were actually speaker-boxes. Not to mention when they took Lou to the Headmaster's office downstairs, he came back… different, like he lost his will to live."

"Sounds like we've got a cult on our hands."

"What are we going to do?" Susie asked.

"I think we should start by searching for Calvin."

"Where would we start?"

"There was a canoe missing from the docks," Burned Out Star said. "I figure he must have hi-jacked it and rowed across the lake,"

"Well lets go then!" Derek announced, and they left the cabin.

"Why the heck should I go look for that shrimp?" Moe scoffed.

Susie gripped him by the shirt-collar, glaring daggers. "Because it might help us solve the mystery of this place, and unless you want to end up zombified like Lou, you'll help!" she growled.

"Alright, alright! …You sure this isn't because you love Calvin?"

*Bam!*

After giving Moe another black-eye, Susie dragged him down to the docks with Derek and Burned Out Star. That's when the camp began to quake and the towers rose. "WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Susie yelled.

"They're obviously not cell-phone towers," Burned Out Star commented.

"C'mon, we've got to find out where they're coming from!" Derek said as they climbed into a canoe.

"ARE YOU NUTS?! We're just kids! Kids don't deal with something THAT big!" Susie said.

"Kids might not… but what about tigers?" came a voice.

Everyone turned, seeing Althea standing there, smirking…

And they screamed.,

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hobbes tore down the Hallway leading towards the main lab, his darted from left to right searching for any prey that might attack him.

He saw the Doors labeled main lab, right as they opened and a robot came walking out. The Robot saw Hobbes, and before it could even yell out in horror Hobbes pounced upon it, knocking it into a wall, breaking it apart.

Hobbes stared at what was left of the robot. "That was strange; I've never been able to pounce anyone else before." He shook it off and slowly entered the main lab.

He saw Robots walking around, fixing things, connecting wires and running machines. He walked in, assuming that no one would see him because of what he really was. Then several robots looked straight at him. Then some of them screamed and others charged their weapons.

"Mother." Hobbes squeaked. "YAH!" he shouted out loud as he ran through the labs creaming his head off. One of the robots looked at another one.

"Doesn't he realize that we are unable to chase him?" The other Robot looked at him. "It's a talking tiger; whoever created it must have left out most of its brain."

Hobbes ran through the lab screaming about the robots that were coming after him. No one paid him any mind, after all it was just an imaginary figment brought on by the machine…at least that was how they were programmed to look at Hobbes that way.

Then, Hobbes, ran head first into a glass tube. He stumbled back, holding his head and moaning. "Does anybody have that guy's drivers license?" He stumbled over to the glass container.

"Oh, hi Calvin, what are you swimming in Jell-O, that's nice." Hobbes than shook it off. "CALVIN!?"

Hobbes did the most sensible thing he could think of, try and pry the glass container open with his bare hands. "Come on, open, open dang you open." Hobbes grunted as he pulled with all of his might.

Until that is he was grabbed from behind. Hobbes found himself staring into a set of Dark Brown eyes. Then suddenly he heard a gasp. "Hobbes, impossible."

Hobbes found himself also gazing at the person. "W-William?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**THE CLIMAX IS IN REACH! (trips and falls ) GAH! **

**So yes Imagination has come to life, and it appears that Hobbes knows the mastermind, but it is not his old kid…I'll let you all guess about what he is **

**Until then this is Fanatic97 saying: Zip Zip Zippdy ZOOM! **


	11. GET TUDDA CAR!

**THE IMAGINATION WAR **

**Chapter 11 **

**GET TUDDA CAR! **

**Disclaimer: DO I REALLY need to say that I do not own Calvin and Hobbes? **

**(Chapter once again Co Written by WG thanks AGAIN! **

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hobbes stared into William's Brown eyes gaping at the sight. William stared right back at him. Hobbes looked William over, and then put his hand to his chin.

"You look Different William did you do something with your hair?"

William's mouth grew into a grimace, he growled like an animal.

"Hobbes, what are you doing here?" Hobbes looked at him with a look that said, really? "I am rescuing MY best friend; you have him floating in Green Jell-O."

William's face grew red.

"It didn't take you long did it Hobbes?"

"Do, what did I do?"

"Magine, you replaced him."

"REPLACE Him, I WOULD NEVER DO THAT!"

"Oh really what did you call Calvin here, your best friend?"

"That does not mean anything"

"LIAR!" William yelled, and he threw Hobbes into the control panel. "Ow." Hobbes muttered as he rubbed his back. "That hurt." _Wait, _Hobbes thought. _That hurt, why does that hurt?" _

William stood over him. "You replaced Magine, just as he would have replaced you eventually; my only regret was that he never got the chance to do that." Hobbes glared t him.

"Look who is talking, you big heartless jerk!" "Oh it's nothing against my younger brother, I loved him, and I always HATED YOU!"

Hobbes stared at him. "Hate me, why?" "because, you were the one who was closest to Magine, Not Mom, Not Dad, Not Me, NOT EVEN BETHANY!" "She was a baby at the time if I remember."

"IT DOESN"T MATTER, he spent all his time with you, you were what drove him to his wagon experiment, you were the one who KILLED him Hobbes."

Hobbes's eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open. He felt shock, then He felt something else. Anger. "YOU ALL NEVER EVEN SUPPORTED HIM, I WATCHED EVERY DAY AS HE CAME HOME CRYING DUE TO SOME BULLIES AT THE CAMP BEATING HIM UP!" Hobbes practically roared at William. William stepped back, as Hobbes stood up.

"IF YOU THINKL FOR ONE SECOND THAT YOU HAD ANY INFLUENCE ON HIS LIFE YOU ARE DEAD WRONG BUCKO!" Hobbes extended his claws.

"YOU ENVER CARED FOR HIM, YOU NEVER LOVED HIM AND WHEN YOU DID IT WAS FOR HIM TO HELP YOU OUT WITH ONE OF YOUR SCIENCE EXPERIMENTS!"

William's face grew into an angry glare. Then he slapped Hobbes across the face. I LOVED HIMA S MUCH AS A BROTHER COULD!" He screamed in Hobbes's face. "You Hobbes are just a stupid Imaginary Friend who we should have got rid of a while back when we first saw him playing with you like you were real!"

Hobbes looked up at him in Confusion. "If I'm Imaginary, then how can you see me?" "Enough!" William snapped.

"I have wasted enough time talking with you, X-345, X-768,Z23,Y29,Y38, and 7-37 COME HERE AT ONCE!"

Several Red, Security droids, looking like Red versions of the regular Robots with Green visors, yellow hazard markings on their arms, and a GIANT laser cannon on both arms going from the Elbows to the wrists.

"What is your Command Master William?" One of the Robots, Marked X-786 said. William pointed at Hobbes. Kill him." "Yes master."

Hobbes did the Only Thing he knew he could do against them….run.

"YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

He yelled, running down the hallways screaming at the top of his lungs. Williams turned and looked at the Robots.

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR YOU MORRONS AFTER THEM!"

The Droids then shifted, their arms into their sides, their heads came down and then folded into their tops until only the face appeared out, and then the legs retracted inwards and then the feet turned into Rocket Jets.

IN other words, a Flying Metallic cylinder like object, with a robotic face, two laser blasters, and rockets coming out of its back. William blinked, then got down on his Knees and prayed. "Okay god, please do let these things be destroyed and/or me get my butt sued off by Hasbro, Amen, now, AFTER HIM!"

The Robots then flew off after Hobbes, who as running for his life. "YAH!" He continued Yelling as he ran while screaming at the top of his lungs. The other robots paid him no notice, and when they did, it was because he had crashed into them.

The Security Robots flew after him, firing their lasers at Hobbes, and usually missing. Hobbes tore out the door, and then it closed shut, the Security robots flew through it, blasting it apart, and it never even slowed him down. Hobbes tore down the Hallway, feeling that his heart would burst.

He saw the door, which had sealed off the rest of the Underground base when…whatever the heck happened happened. Hobbes stopped, to avoid slamming into hit. He turned back, and saw the droids coming after him. Hobbes gulped. He looked at the door, then at the Robots, who flew even faster and faster. Hobbes turned, and then ducked.

The Security Robots barely had time to stop, but they didn't they struck he wall, and then exploded, due to firing their lasers at Hobbes at the same time as they hit. Hobbes got up and then looked. The Wall had been blown apart, and reveled the Wrecked remains of the rest of the Underground Lab. The walls had been ripped, and cracked, the Floor was heaved up, and some of the ceiling had given away , along with some of the walls caved in.

Hobbes looked at the twisted Metal, and scattered Rocks and dirt. Then he looked back towards the lab. HE put his hand to his chin. "Go back and rescue Calvin now, or get help?" HE then blinked. The Sounds of Metallic feet running could be heard…they were running towards HIM.

"HELP IT IS!" Hobbes proclaimed and he ran down the ruined Hallways

Althea Grumbled as she climbed the Mountain.

"How on Earth, did they manage to convince me to do this by myself?"

She looked down and then remembered that sally was also missing, and probably where Calvin was.

"Oh yea right, HANG ON SALLY HAU… I MEAN ALTHEIA'S COMIING FOR YA!"

She then grabbed her Ipod touch and then began to play the Heroic music from the Movie Delta Force.

She climbed the Mountain, grabbing every rock, and climbing everything in her path up to the towers, when suddenly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Althea looked up and her eyes went wider than flying saucers., as Hobbes fell right toward her, screaming.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" She cried out as Hobbes Collided into her, forcing both of them to tumble down hill.

As they hit the bottom, she threw Hobbes off of her and growled. "WHAT IN THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOINGH YOU DUMB IDIOT!?"

Hobbes dusted himself off, and he turned to face her and gasped.

"You again?" He said, pleased and upset at the same time. "How on earth did you?"

"I hid under your friend's parents car, and I came here to hang out with Sally for a day."

"Well looks like we BOTH came at the wrong time."

"Boy you're telling ME that?"

"yes Yes I am."

"You stole that from Phineas and Ferb."

"Huh really,?"

"Yep, although that line has been beaten to death so often it's like the Simpsons recent seasons."

"That would be true there."

THIS IS FILLER, FILLER, STUFF, MEANT TO DRIVE THE FANFIC ALONG FUTHER, THIS IS FILLER!" The Author ran by singing and then disappeared again into the bushes.

Both Hobbes and Althea watched him run off.

"Well…. That was odd." Said to Hobbes.

Before Hobbes could say anything to that, gunfire began to strife the ground around them. They both looked up too see MORE of the security droids flying towards them at break neck speed.

"YAAAAH!" Hobbes yelled.

"Oh MAN UP!" Althea snapped to him, and then balled her left hand into a fist. "Come on, let me at em!"

The Droids fired round after Round at them, two shots blasted off the sides of Althaeas Hair, leaving her with a Mohawk on her head.

"Well, there is only one course of action She said, while smoothing down the Fabric/ hair back to normal.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!"

She and Hobbes toke off racing down the mountains creaming at the top of their lungs.

The Droids kept following them through the underbrush, firing shot after shot at them.

Althea looked over at Hobbes. "Is this an everyday occurrence around here?"

"I Don't know." Hobbes wheezed. "I've only been here for a few Hours!"

As they ran one of the robots was suddenly attacked by something large and black.

Both Hobbes and Althea stopped to see Lobo tearing the Droid apart. "Who's THAT!?" She cried out hearts in her eyes.

Lobo looked up at them. "KEEP RUNNING YOU TWO, I'LL TRY TO HOLD THEM OFF!"

Hobbes looked at him like he was crazy. "ARE you crazy Lobo, you'll get yourself killed!"

Lobo stood on his hind legs, and then pulled out a rusty old chain. "I Can take care of myself, now get out of here, we're all alive now!"

Althea looked at him curiously. "What do you mean by that?"

"I Saw you two tumble down the Mountain, do you hurt?"

Hobbes and Althea exchanged glances. " ." Hobbes said. "How did you know?"

"Because Imagination is coming to life thanks to something they discovered." As he said this he was shot in the back, he smacked against a tree, he slumped down and then got off, reveling that the shot had grazed his back leaving a slightly bleeding scar.

"GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Lobo yelled as he attacked and then smacked the Robot with his chain.

Hobbes began to run, but Althea looked hesitant. Hobbes looked back at her and blinked. "Hey Althea do you like the Disney Princesses?"

"EWWWW why?"

"Because your sudden romantic interest in Lobo is like Cinderella, Snow white, Ariel,"

"Okay I see your point!" She yelled out and then ran off with him into the wilderness.

Meanwhile the Droids had surrounded Lobo, who was now fighting them all off.

He swung his chain around one of their necks and then pulled, until the head acme off, and then he threw it at another robot, jumping off the other's shoulders he slashed another across the chest, and then tore into its circuitry.

As he did this, he turned and another bot smacked him into a tree. He slumped down and then turned around.

He stood up, and then roared out, "COME AND GET ME, I'LL TAKE YOU ALL ON!"

And with that, he charged headlong into the fray of Robots, beating them up into trees and destroying them left and right.

As he snapped another one's arms off, he turned and then was suddenly shot with a ray gun held by a robot.

He fell over, screaming in rage, as he looked at himself, he saw his arms get shorter and stumpy, and his legs followed suit.

"No, NO NO!" He cried as he fully reverted into a stuffed animal, unable to do anything but stare with blank, dead eyes at the world.

At the camp the Consolers, that were not standing still looked frightened as the they made their way to the camp entrance.

"What's going on?" Mon inquired.

"Well you see," One of the Consolers explained, before he was suddenly zapped and then turned into dust right before their eyes.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" Dad yelled over the gasping adults.

They all looked back at the rest of the consolers who were now ripping out of their clothing and turning into heavily weponized war robots.

"Stay still so we may destroy you!." one of them shouted.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Was the Response that the parents and campers gave.

":Why do bad guys always ask people to do that it never works?" Another one asked.

"Shut up or I shall blast you to bits."

They then began to fire blasts at the Cabins and cars.. they were trying to aim at the Human's but their aim was as bad as the Transformers Prime Vehicons.

"WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?" Dad cried out as he hid under the car with mom.

"Must be a Michal Bay movie filming in the area."

They both looked to see Hobbes standing in front of them. "Hey Mom, hi crazy guy who is so into Character building that he drags us to a crappy island every year!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Was the response Hobbes got from them both.

"Gee I think that you two would be more friendly to me than that!"

Mom looked at him closer and then gasped. "Hobbes?"

Dad looked at her. "What that's not Hobbes is a stuffed animal."

"HEY, I happen to be quite lean thank you very much."

"How did you?" Mom began to ask, when Althea ran up, dragging Susie, Beth, More, Brunt Out Star, and Derek.

"Okay I got them all now what?"

Mom and Dad looked at the kids.

"Who are they?" Dad Asked.

"No Time to explain, Hobbes said, Throwing Susie, Beth, Derek and Moe into the Backseat of the car.

He threw open the Trunk and then shoved Mom, Dad and Brunt Out star into the Cargo area behind the Back seat.

"HEY!" Dad Yelled as Hobbes shut the door and then got into the driver's seat.

"What do you think you're doing you can't DRIVE!" Dad called from the back.

"Don't care right now, we need to get out of here!"

"What about Calvin!?" Mom asked looking out the window trying to find her son, then Calvin-bot walked past firing his arm cannons at all the other cars in the lot, laughing evilly.

"I think he's joined in the fun." Burnt out Star quipped.

Than the Calvin Bot turned and saw the car, he began to walk over to it, guns raised.

"HOBBES START THE CAR!" Althea yelled.

"I'm Trying But' were coping with Clichy #2479!" Hobbes yelled as he tried to start the car frantically.

The Calvin Bot raised it's weapons and they began to hum with energy.

"HOBBES!" Althea yelled.

"HOBBES!" Mom yelled.

"HOBBES!" Dad yelled.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Moe yelled.

"Wait does this mean that Lobo is alive as well?" Derek asked.

HE didn't get an answer as the Car started and Hobbes backed out running over the Calvin Bot.

"Did I hit anything?" He asked.

"No just a cement Truck." Brunt out star said Sarcastically.

"Good," Hobbes said, stomping on the gas pedal.

The car's engine roared and it drove out of the camp, and away from what was going on there.

William watched the Car drive off and he growled in anger.

"BLAST YOU HOBBES, you just keep slipping away from my fingers…well not this time.

HE walked over towards a large room where a tube connecting Calvin's Chamber to it sat.

"Let us let loose, THE CALVIN'S OF WAR!"

He laughed as he looked inside.

What will happen next?

Stay tuned!


	12. One wild Chase Scene

NEW FONT!

NEW STYLE!

Same Fanfic.

I own Nothing here.

Also you can consider Lobo Pretty much dead….to some degree.

Mom and Dad's car roared won the road away from Camp WACK… or what was left of it.

Everyone in the car felt a little adrenaline from what had just happened, Hobbes sat and steered, not a sound was made by anyone, mostly because…. Well there was a TIGER driving the car and another one digging through the glove compartment.

Mom decided to be the first one to speak up, "So, Hobbes do you have any idea what is going on?"

"Well, for the most part, it appears that this guy I used to know is kidnapping children and harnessing their Imaginations for some diabolical plot that I do not know about, as well as he has taken Calvin and is now bringing Imagination to life."

Silence regained in the car as Hobbes continued to drive.

"So, where are we going?" Beth asked.

"So where are we going?"

Althea looked at Beth confused. "Why did you just say that twice?"

"Why did you just say that twice?"

"Why did you ask me that twice?"

"Why did you ask me that twice?"

"I'm not saying anything twice!'

"I'm not saying anything twice!"

"SHUT UP!" Susie yelled out.

"SHUT UP!"

"Okay whoever is doing that STOP!" Dad yelled out.

"Okay whoever is doing that STOP!"

Hobbes rolled down the window and then looked, he gaped at what he saw, Calvin, or someone looking like him was standing on the rood, grinning down at him with a very nasty grin.

"CALVIN!" Hobbes yelled out in shock and confusion.

"CALVIN!" "Calvin shouted back.

Hobbes blinked as Mom shoved her way to the front and looked up at Calvin in shock.

"CALVIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE GET DOWN!"

"CALVIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE GET DOWN!"

Hobbes blinked as a memory came back to him from a while back…. About five months.

"_The Incredibly Annoying Human Echo Strikes Again." _

He blinked and then remembered what he did to get that one time alter ego off of his back, the first, and last time Calvin used it.

HE shoved mom out of the window, and then looked up at T.I.A.H.E, then he turned back towards dad.

"you know what, I really hate about you sometimes, it's the fact that you're so old fashion, that fact that you keep trying to deny that culture is moving at a rapid pace to the point that we shall soon become a technological advanced society, and then you will still be trying to figure out how to use your first laptop, which you will have bought off of Ebay, as the first Laptop ever produced."

"You know what I, wait, slow don, and hey stop talking so fast, STOP THAT…ARGH!"

Hobbes leaned back out the window and then made a sharp swerve.

Everyone in the car screamed, and T.I.A.H.E fell off the roof, he hit the back window with a thunk, and then fell off the car.

"CALVIN!" Both Mom and Dad shouted,.

"Relax, that was an alter Ego, I was worried about this when I realized that Imagination had come to life." Hobbes said.

"Alter Ego," Susie mused, then it hit her. "So that Spaceman guy and that Super hero are here, IN THE REAL WORLD!?"

Before Hobbes could answer… the ceiling above Althea was bashed inwards.

"AH!" She cried, and dove out of the way.

Everyone watched as that section of the roof was ripped off, reveling Calvin in a red suit with a red mask, yellow belt and a cape.

"FEAR EVERYONE STUPENDOUS MAN IS HERE!" Stupendous Man yelled at them. '

Hobbes lunged at him, and then forced him against the window, "I don't fear you!"

The Car Swerved around, and Brunt Out Star grabbed the wheel. "What are you doing you stupid tiger?" She demanded.

Hobbes, was trying to get stupendous man into a Headlock. "I know how to defeat him just trust me and steer."

Brunt out Star bilked and was about to retort when suddenly, several Large Laser blasts struck the ground in front of them forcing her to maneuver around the holes.

Hobbes dragged stupendous Man to the Cargo area. "LWET GO OF ME FOUL BEASTIAL VILLAN!"

Hobbes than, put him up to Mom's face. "um." She said.

"ZOUNDS, the evil Mom lady is using her eye beam gaze on me,….must…look…..AWAY!" Then stupendous Man went limp, and Hobbes threw him out the window, which was then shattered by a laser blast.

Everyone looked to see a Red Spaceship flying overhead, Hobbes blinked at the sight, and then he remembered how most of Spaceman spiffs missions ended up, so he threw the only thing he had available at the time.

"HEY PUT ME DOWN!" Moe yelled out as Hobbes threw him at the ship. Moe, crashed into the ships hull imbedding himself into it, the Space ship suddenly toke a nosedive at the car.

Burnt Out Star floored the gas, as Moe fell off the ship and landed into the front seat.

"Owwiieee mama I've got the wittle bo bo's HEHHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHEH!"

The ship flew closer and closer towards the car. But before anyone could do anything, gun fire rang out.

Hobbes looked and saw a grey car, with tracer Bullet in it, firing his two pistols at the car.

Bullets whizzed over, through and into the car, provoking screams from everyone.

"We're GONNA DIE!" Dad Cried.

"HOORAY!" Beth cried.

Dad and Susie looked at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY Beth, why on EARTH would you be happy about this?"

Beth turned to Susie, still grinning, "Because if I ever get sad angry or Made, I start to see chaos gore, blood, carnage, and then my urge to kill rises and then I have no choice but to let loose and destroy everything and everyone in my path and when I am done I CONSUME THEIR SOULS!"

Dad and Susie stared at Beth with wide eyes, and Beth grinned sweetly and Creepily at them.

"if I need shielding, I'm using her." Derrick said.

"I'm Immortal FOOLS!"

Spaceman Spiff leapt from his ship and then onto the roof of the car. HE fired his laser into the roof, above Burnt out Star's head. She screamed and then dove out of the way. Spiff landed in the front seat.

"Ready for action and resistance, Spaceman Spiff prepares to drive the aliens transport…INTO THE SUN!"

"WHAT!?" Everyone in the car cried.

Then, Spiff did the Unthinkable, as they drove they came to a bridge, with a curve in the middle.

Hobbes grabbed at the wheel.

"LET GO!"

"NEVER YOU EVIL ALIEN EAT DEATH RAY BLASTER!"

Space pulled out his blaster, just as the car flew off the Bridge. Tracer Bullet's Car followed suit.

Inside the car spiff fired his Laser, but Hobbes dodged it and then he grabbed onto it, and then tore it from Spiffs grip.

"ZOUNDS!" Spiff cried and then tackled Hobbes into the Passenger Side door.

Unfortunately for them the door opened and they went Tumbling out.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Everyone in the car screamed as it struck the ground, and then flipped through the air, and then crashed onto it's roof, then it went into a roll.

"NOW I KNOW HOW TORNADO"S FEEL!" Mom cried.

"WEEEE!" Shouted Beth.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" Althea and Susie yelled.

Brunt Out Star shrugged to herself. "Well I never did want to live forever."

Derek smashed open the Cargo door.

Then, the car landed back on its top and then slammed into a boulder.

Hobbes, who had been brawling with Spiff, sighed happily, and was then punched in the face.

Then, much to his Horror, Tracer Bullets Car flew down, and then crashed into it, exploding.

Hobbes Gasped. "NO!" He yelled, and then was tackled to the ground.

"AH HA YOUR FOLED YET AGAIN EVIL ALIEN SCUM!" Spiff cheered.

Hobbes then grabbed his leg. "Do you know what one of My favorite old Cartoons is?"

"no."

"The Flintstones."

"What are you?"

"BAM,BAM, BAM,BAM,Bam,BAM,BAM!"

"Owie." Spiff said, and then collapsed, knocked out, by Hobbes.

Hobbes than ran over to the remains of the burning cars, it had been evident, that like Stupendous Man and T.I.A.H.E before him, Tracer had vanished the minute he had been defeated, but the car didn't.

Hobbes began to make his way through the burning wreckage, until he came to the remains of the wrecked car.

HE found that no one was there, no Mom, Dad, Susie, Derek, BOS, No Beth, no Althea, No Moe, but no one really cared about him.

Hobbes felt the tears rush to his eyes.

"Need a hankie?"

"(Sniff) "oh thanks Althea…ALTHEIA!?"

Hobbes turned to see her, and everyone else behind her.

"How did you all?"

"Derek." Brunt Out Star said. "He broke open the Cargo door."

"Yeah thanks." Dad mumbled.

Mom slapped him. "IT WAS DAMAGED BEAT UP AND NOW BLOWN UP, and I thought you said not to hold onto materiel stuff."

"I COULD HAVE USED THE MONEY TO BUY SOME STUFF FOR CAMPING AND MY BIKE NOW I HAVE TO BUY A NEW CAR!"

The two began arguing when they all heard a loud roaring.

Everyone turned back toward the Highway to see…. About a thousand Dinosaurs heading right for them., a giant Calvin, five of them, one of them naked too, a dog, a bunch of Bugs, a Safari Al, and some planes.

'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH!" Was the collective reaction from the group.

Then they All toke off running, back towards the Highway, with the remaining Later Ego's close behind them.

As they ran they saw a simi Truck parked to the side of the road near a Truck stop, it was empty, to door was open and they keys were still inside.

Hobbes opened up the Sleeper door, and Helped Susie, Moe, Beth, Mom, BOS, and Dad into it, and then he and Althea climbed into the front cap, with a roar the truck started and they drove off.

"Wait we can't just take this!" Dad Said. "it belongs to someone else!"

"Well whoever it was an Idiot.' Althea said. "They left it pretty much open for anyone to take."

"Maybe not," said Hobbes. "I just found a Guide to taking over the world in here!"

"There are way to many evil villains in the world nowadays" Althea said.

"Well is Althea's right, and since girls usually are, they were either idiots or have an idiot sidekick." Susie said.

"Yeah, and maybe they were lab mice too." Hobbes said Sarcastically.

"I Still cannot believe that you had me pull over just you could use the Bathroom."

"I'm Sorry brain but I couldn't hold it anymore."

"Never mind that pinky, let's just get back to our truck before….. Pinky."

"yes Brain?"

"Where's the truck?"

"Well I left it open and unlocked so that way we could get into it easier."

"… Pinky how stupid are you?"

"I don't know brain why?"

"You left a truck, unlocked, and un guarded with a trailer that transforms into a mega death weapon that can vaporize ANYTHING in it's path, THAT IS STUPID!"

"Well sorry brain hey it could be worse."

"How could it be worse Pinkey?"

"We could be trampled by a bunch of Dinosaurs right now."

**TRAMPLETRAMPLETRAMPLETRAMPLE TRAMBPLE! **

"Can you Predict the future Pinky?"

"I don't know brain I've never tired before."

"Hey what's that button do?" Beth asked.

Althea looked at it, "hmm TF button what could that mean?"

"Maybe it means this thing shall turn into a giant robot." Derek said.

"PRESSING BUTTON NOW!" Althea yelled and then slammed her fist into it.

Imminently, the trailer came down and then a Death Laser came up from the trailer and then fired at the first thing in its path.

Which was a car with a certain sparkly guy, his wife and another guy was allergic to shirts in it, and then it exploded.

Everyone stared at the car as they drove by its remains., and the trailer shifted back into a trailer.

"Okay lets not press that again." Dad said.

"Unless we get near the White House." Hobbes replied.

TO Be continued… IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!


	13. Getting The Inventions

I own Nothing here.

WG: Hey Fanatic, are you going to tell them about what I did or not?

I do not think they want to know about what you do in the Bathroom.

WG: T_T

XD Just kidding WG

Yes WG has actually drawn out the OC's that were made by me and her who were introduced in the Calvin's Letter Chapter/ Now the Parents go to camp chapter.

WG: I take great Pride in this fact!

Her User Name is She Wolf 91

Links are here

art/Calvin-and-Hobbes-The-Imagination-War-OC-358657392

WG: Check them out and remember…

Beth: ALL FLAMERS SHALL BE GIE TO ME FOR TOURUTE MUAHAHAHAHAHAHHH!

0.0

WG: 0_0 Somebody get this girl out of here!

"Any sign of the rest of Calvin's Alter Egos?" Hobbes asked he drove the Simi truck down the road.

Althea looked in the mirror, "Nope, I guess that they flew the coop, or they were all left in the dust by you divining under that low bride, and then into the low tunnel."

Derek grinned. "Yeah that was awesome, I had no idea that big rigs with trailers could do a 180, jump in the air, dance around on their taillights, do several Air flips, and then land on their wheels intact!"

"is that what he did I had my eyes closed." Susie said.

"Blood and gore." Beth hissed with her eyes closed. "It looks soo good, and delicious!"

Everyone scooted away from Beth who smiled innocently.

Hobbes seemed determined as he drove, he had a mission, in his mind he knew that he only had one place to go at this point.

"When we get home we need to grab several things." He said aloud.

"Wait home why?" Mom asked.

Hobbes blinked, he then realized that he had spoken his thought out loud he decided that it would be best to explain what he was planning on doing.

"I'm going to get back home, and get some of Calvin's inventions, His Cardboard Box, his Transmorgifier Gun, His Writers Block, and his Invisible Certinizer, once I get those I'm going back to camp WACK to free my best friend."

"WHAT!?" Was the resounding cry from everyone.

"You all heard me folks, I'm going back with the inventions."

Althea grabbed his arm. "But you can't do that Hobbes that's suicide!"

"Let him do it… I NEED ANOTHER SOUL TO TOURTURE!" Beth roared.

"I need to do this Calvin's my best Friend."

"Well he's my son!" Mom said. "And if he needs rescuing count me in."

"HE may be annoying but he keeps life Interesting, so count me in." Susie said.

"Can I beat up some robots?" Moe asked.

"yes."

"I'm in too."

Derek looked at Dad, "hey dude you going to go in?"

"Well I don't know I feel like Calvin might not even be my son for all I know,"

Hobbes was in Dad's Face in a heartbeat. "YOUR'RE GOING END OF DISCUSSION!"

"I'm in." Dad squeaked.

"I'm in, I CAN KILL THE ROBTS AND THEN TOURTURE THEIR SOULS IN THE PITS OF HE(( FOR ALL ETERNITY!" Beth said.

"Will someone please throw her out of this truck?" BOS asked.

"can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Because this is a K+ fanfic."

"So, you just used the H word!"

"Actually we did H-E –(-( so there!"

"Who was talking?"

"IDK."

Soon they drove into the Familiar sight of the Town where they lived (or at least Hobbes, mom, Dad and Althea.

The drove up to Calvin's house and then parked outside the Driveway.

Mom, Dad, and Hobbes got out.

"The rest of you stay here." Hobbes said hutting the door, and then he pulled it open again.

"AND NO PRESSING THE TF BUTTON!"

Althea drew her hand back.

Then Hobbes closed the door and left.

"Does anyone want to know how many souls's I've collected?"

Derek got up, "That's it she's going in the trailer."

"YOU FOOLS YOU CANNOT CONTAIN ME!"

IN less than a second Beth was tied up, gagged, bound, chained, locked in a box, and then tosses into the trailer.

"Well this stinks, at least I still gave you Sparkey."

Derek turned to the others.

"IF they ask, I'll say her master called her back to the underworld."

Inside the House, Mom and Dad lead Hobbes to the closet with Calvin's stuff.

Hobbes toke all of the comic books out of the cardboard box, and then he dug through a bag of Calvin's toy guns/ weapons/ Army figures, until he found the Transmorgifier gun.

He handed it to Mom.

"What's this do?" She asked nervously.

"It's a gun that turns anything into anything that you want."

Mom looked up at Hobbes. "Anything?"

"yep, just think it and it will happen."

Dad looked at mom who grinned evilly.

"Dear, don't even."

She then turned and then ran downstairs.

"DEAR NO!" Dad yelled and then ran after her.

Mom ran downstairs, and then she aimed the gun at the TV and fired.

**ZAP!**

imminently it turned into a flat screen 24 in TV.

She then fired it towards the Video player,

**ZAP!**

, and it turned into a DVD player.

Laughing, Mom than threw a coaster in the air and then,

**ZAP!**

when it landed she fired and it became a Direct TV receiver.

"GOAL!" She yelled as Dad ran downstairs and saw the TV.

"No." He gasped. He turned towards mom who laughed happily.

"NO YOU DON'T" He yelled,. Grabbing her hand.

They wrestled with each other both of them trying to get the gun from each other's grasp.

"LET GO, WE NEED TO MODERNIZE!"

"NO WAY, WITH THIS BABY I CAN MAKE ALL OF THOSE ROAD HOGS PAY AND THE WOLRD CAN BECOME A MUCH MORE CHARHCTER DRIVEN PLACE!"

Dad aimed the gun on the TV and it turned into a radio,

**ZAP!**

,but mom hit it and it turned back into a 24 in.

Mom than fired it at the fridge,

**ZAP!**

and it became a Fridge/Freezer combo from Samsung. She then pushed dad off and then ran towards the kitchen, with him close behind.

As Mom repaired to change the stove dad tackled her into the counter,

"GIVE ME THAT!" He yelled wrestling the gun from her hand.

HE then pointed it at the fridge and,

**ZAP!**

changed it into an old time Icebox.

"I'm NOT SOTREING FOOD IN THERE!" She yelled.

"Too bad." Dab said. Mom then pushed him to the ground and then pointed the gun at the fridge again,

**ZAP!**

Then she turned it on dad.

"here, let me show what I HATED MOST ABOUT YOUR CAMPING TRIPS!

**ZAP!**

Dad looked down and gasped, he had been turned into a mosquito.

"Oh yeah?" HE buzzed and then grabbed the gun, from her.

"Well HERE is what I think about your cooking!

**ZAP!**

An eggplant REALLY!?

**ZAP!**

"I AM NOT A MONEKY…that is made out of grease for some reason."

"You're a grease monkey when it comes to your bike."

"OH YEAH!?"

**ZAP!**

**ZAP**

**ZAP!**

**ZAP!**

**ZAP!  
**

**ZAP!**

**ZAP!**

**ZAP!**

"okay I have everything, if you both would just give me the Transmorgifier gun then we can…." Hobbes began to say when he saw Mom and Dad, if you could even call them that anymore.

"What did you two do?"

"Nothing." Mom said.

Hobbes looked around at the TV and the Refrigerator. "Yeah, Nothing."

"SHE STARTED IT, SHE IS TRYING TO DESTROY MY LIFE'S WORK OF BUILDING THIS FAMILY'S CHARHACTER" Dad cried out.

"Okay that's it, give me the gun."

"WHAT!?"

"I NEED TO MAKE THE WOLRD A MORE CHARHCTER DRIVEN PLACE!"

"No buts now hand it over."

"Why should we, we're adults ill Hobbes no matter what form." Mom said.

Hobbes held up a mirror, reveling two tiger cubs.

"You're sure about that?"

Mom and Dad both stared wide eyed at the mirror and then they both sighed.

Mom handed the Transmorgifier gun to Hobbes who then pointed it at them and then turned them back into Humans.

**ZAP!**

**ZAP! **

There's been a lot of Zaps in this Chapter haven't there?

Soon they all went outside to the truck, and then Hobbes tossed the Box, into the front seat, and then he walked over to the lawn, and then began pointing the Transmorgifier at the grass.

**ZAP**

**ZAP**

**ZAP**

**ZAP**

**ZAP**

**ZAP**

**ZAP**

**ZAP**

**ZAP**

**ZAP**

**(A Dollar if you count all the Zaps ion this chapter) **

**ZAP**

**ZAP **

**ZAP! **

Soon Hobbes stood with a few weapons in his Arms.

"Take your pick Everyone." He said, extending his arms.

Susie looked at the assortment of weapons. "Why do we need these, I'm pretty sure those things could be taken out by a mere chain."

"HEY to be fair, Lobo is a wolf, and he was using most of his strength to hurt the guys."

BOS,looked at Derek and saw his eyes go wide at the mention of the Name Lobo, but then he looked away and sighed.

"Who the heck is Lobo?" Mom inquired.

"Some wolf I met on the mountain and he directed me to Calvin's Location/ the lab/ the mountain, anyway are you going to chose your weapons or not?"

"DO they fire grass clippings?"

"Just because they are made out of Grass doesn't mean that they aren't real Brunet." Hobbes stated.

Brunt Out Star blinked and then growled. "HOW DID YOU FIGURE OUT MY REAL NAME!?"

"I saw your name on Williams Computer." Hobbes replied. "now Pick your weapon this is the last Time I am saying it, TAKE ONE!"

Susie, grabbed a Laser Rifle, she stared at it long and Hard, "DO you have anything else?" ,Hobbes just ignored her.

Moe, grabbed a pair of Bronze Knuckles. "Oh YEAH," HE said happily, ",my favorite weapon was just increased!" To emphasis, he punched the Tracks side, causing it to cave and Break a little where he punched it. Moe looked at the damage he caused.

"Cool."

Brunet, grabbed a pair of Maces and grinned, then she stopped. "Okay why does SUSIE GET A LASER WEAPON AND THE REST OF US SO FAR ARE GETTING CLOSE COMBAT WEPAOSN!?"

"Because, shut up." Hobbes said sarcastically.

Mom then grabbed two twin Laser Pistols. "Well looks like it's another cliché."

Althea looked at a book of Cliché things. "mmmm hmmmm, Cliché #6789, someone complains in modern times about everyone or a lot of People getting a bunch of not modern weapons or close range and then someone gets a modern weapon/ long range weapon."

Burnet, growled in frustration, as Althea grabbed her weapon, a Laser Sniper Rifle. "You know Hobbes these weapons do not seem very kid Friendly."

"As long as we do not cuss or Show gore we're still K+."

Dad then grabbed his weapon, which was, a Laser Pistol. "Hobbes I don't want this kind of weapon, I want something that will Really build my Character like maybe a flag to wave or,"

"Remember dear fighting in a war makes you build LOTS OF character." Mom taunted.

Dad thought about it for a second and then gasped. "YOUR'RE RIGHT!" he said happily.

Hobbes looked at him with a blank stare. "We're you born stupid or did Calvin make you that way?"

HE then offered the weapons to Derek who declined. "I've got my knife here I don't need anything."

'Okay then," Hobbes said. HE looked around. "Hey' where is Beth."

From inside the trailer a voice called out, "I'm in here the mean people locked me up, NOW LET ME OUT SO I MAY EAT THEIR FLEASH AND COMSUME THEIR SOULS!"

Hobbes looked at the rest of the group and then glared at them.

Althea Shrugged, hey, SHE wanted to ask us if we wanted to know how many souls she has reaped.

"I was going to do that anyway." Hobbes said, ",or at least drop her off somewhere."

He then tossed the two unused weapons back onto he lawn and then he turned them back into grass clips.

Then Hobbes, turned back towards the others.

"Alright everyone, listen up, what we are about to embark on is a dangerous mission, one of which most people would run away screaming like little school girls at the very sight of our enemy, but know this, this has become more than freeing my Best friend, more than freeing, Sally, more than liberating all of those kids, no at this point I have come to the conclusion, that at this time William is planning to destroy Imagination in Children forever, don't ask me how I know this, I just got this feeling, because really, let's face it guys, why else would you bring CALVIN's imagination to life, so at this time this is not about those children anymore, this is about the entire nation, the WOLRD itself, now then, this is your last chance to back out, but keep in mind if we fail then there shall be a world without creativity, and without creativity and Imagination there is no knowledge, no creation no nothing, now then, WHO'S READY TO GO KICKS SOME BUTT!?"

"YAH!" Came the cry in unison.

Hobbes grinned. "Then, let's roll."

"FAILIURE!" William shouted at two of his Top (human) Scientists

"IT WAS ABSOLUTE FAILURE!" HE continued to rage. ", HOW DID AN IMEGNARY TIGER MANAGE TO OUTWIT MY MIND CONTROLLED MINIONS FROM CALVIN'S IMAGINATION!?"

One of the scientists looked at William. "W, We,well s,s,s,s,sir, it appears that living with Calvin has taught the tiger everything he knows about his alter egos and how to defeat them ."

William mused over this for a few minutes. "Yes it appears that way, I should have accounted for that."

He turned around putting his back towards the two. "I need to do something, I need to prove my point, that Imagination is evil and needs to be silenced, but how!?"

"Well sir, I do have a theory." One of them said.

"What?" Asked William.

"We don't need strategy, we need force!"

"What do you mean?"

"Unleash all of the Imaginations!"

William gave a blank stare at him, then he thought it over. Then his face grew into a wicked, twisted grin."

"I like the way you think."

Next Chapter: THE BATTLE FOR CAMP WACK!


	14. Battle for CAMP WACK 1

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNNNNNNN!

Nothing

TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL OLOLOLOLOLOLOL!

At the former Camp WACK, things had been chaos there for the first hour and a half, the Robots had kept everyone in the camp from escaping, and trying to leave kidnapping almost everyone, and locking them up in the cabins, the Adults in one, the remaining campers in the others.

Now the robots, under the command, were now guarding the camp keeping anything from entering in or keeping anything from leaving, and seeing as how the road to Camp WACK was roped off, and chained, and blockaded for entry.

SO it was the surprise, and shock, of the robots when a simi truck pulled up the gate and blared it's horn.

Two robots walked over to the truck, weapons raised. They saw a tall, lanky, balding man, with a truckers cap, obscuring his face. HE had his head down slightly.

One of the robots went over to him, and then kicked the door. The Truck Driver looked up at him.

"What are you doing here, this is private property GET OUT!" The Robot roared.

The Truck Driver looked the robot right in the optics. "Well sir," He said in a voice like a man trying to sound like a man trying to do a tough guy impression. "This load here's for a William Aniterfun, for his Imagination machine."

"The Machine is complete, besides we didn't order anything from a… ACME LABS."

"Oh really, well then I guess I made a mistake."

"I'll say, now you have five seconds to get out of here, and if you tell anyone about this, we will destroy you."

The Trucker didn't move. "Five seconds!" The robot said again.

The Truck Driver shifted his arm, as the robot counted down.

"Four."

The trucker began to raised his arm.

'THREE!"

The robot raised his gun.

"TWO!"

Both of them raised their arms at the same time.

"ONE!"

**BANG! **

The robot's body feel over, its head having been blown to pieces, it fell over circuits sizzling.

Dad grinned as he took off the truckers cap. "Zero." He said.

The Other robot, turned to fire his gun at dad, but Dad just blasted his head apart as well.

The Other robots, hearing the firing, began to run over, as Hobbes, Althea, Brunet, and Moe, leapt from the trailer cab.

Hobbes fires his laser, striking a robot in the arm, destroying its gun, another shot took out's head.

Brunet, using her maces began driving them into the heads of the robots around her, the arms, legs and everything else that was part of the robots. She laughed as she slammed one's head in and then lobbed it off, she slammed a robots head between her two maces.

Susie was firing rapid rounds at the robots, blasting them into shrapnel , as one ran toward her she ran at it, slid under it, and then fired a shot going between its legs and out of its head.

Althea was a whirlwind, blasting at everything metal that moved or was just there to begin with, she jumped over two of the robots, blasting their heads and then their chests in rapid bursts of laser fire.

Moe was doing what he did best…punching.

As Hobbes shot another bot down, he turned to dad, and then he raised his arm up, and then lowered it down.

The Truck roared, as dad gunned the engine, and it went roaring at some of the robots, inside the cab, mom pressed the TF button and the laser came out of the trailer, and shot at the main consolers building.

A group of the robots were inside, and were soon all over as the cabin exploded in a fireball,. Mom manned and aimed the laser around, blasting robots into dust, or shrapnel.

Dad, turned the truck crashing/ running over the two robots, and then he did a 180 and then gunned the engine again.

The robots, remembering that they had lasers began firing back at the intruders.

"SPLIT UP, GET DEFENSIVE POSITIONS!" Hobbes roared out.

HE, Althea, Susie, and Burnet toke off in separate directions, as Derek leaned out of the sleeper cabins side with his knife, crashing it into the robots head, and eyes.

"THIS IS THE LIFE!" He yelled out happily.

Susie ran into the dining hall, she turned over a table as the robots stormed in.

Susie popped up and then fired her laser, missing one of the robots. "Shoot she said and ducked back down as laser fire scorched the table

**WG; Speaking of Ducks…. WHEN IS DARKWING DUCK GOING TO UPDATE!?" **

**QUIET WOMEN YOU'RE RUNNING THIS FANFICS FLOW! **

Susie got up again, and then began firing rapidly at the robots., who then toke cover behind some tables as well.

Soon they were at a stale mate, with all of them getting and firing and mostly missing, thought Susie managed to score a few hits there were still more robots than she could handle.

She tried to look around for a way to escape, or something strategic in order to get away, then she looked up and saw her salvation.

She then stood up, and then fired at the rafters, blowing several of them up, the remains rained down on the robots, as well was a huge chunk of the roof, which crushed them.

"YES!" Susie cheered.

Suddenly she heard a robotic laughing sound.

She turned her head too see the Calvin Bot standing behind her, its arms turned it a chainsaw and a buzzsaw.

Susie backed up against the table and then gulped as the Calvin bot descended upon her

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Althea rounded a corner around a camp building and then smack into Hobbes, both of their faces (and lips) colliding.

Both of them fell over, Althea's face was redder than an Angry Nostalgia Critic's face.

"Sorry," Hobbes said, helping her up.

"Sorry nothing, I think that the robots just caught up with us."

Both of them turned to see that the robots, had now surrounded them, both Althea and Hobbes ended up standing back to back weapons raised.

"Hey kid, you ever seen ,"

"Nope I have never seen a movie over PG, due to the restrictions placed by Calvin's dad., while theya re around."

Althea sighed. "SO I guess you haven't seen Any films where the two guys fight back to back?"

"Oh I've seen plenty of those films."

"But I thought you said.,"

"WHEN THEY ARE NOT AROUND."

"Oh."

The began to circle, with their backs to each other freeing their weapons at the oncoming robots, blowing toons of them shrapnel.

"THIS AWSOME!" Althea yelled out loud at the top of her lungs.

Hobbes grinned as she watched her smiling like an angel….while blowing a robots head off.

The Joys of love.

The robots actually decided to begin firing back, forcing Hobbes and Althea to jump into the air still firing.

Both of them landed on the roof of the building, and then they began to fire at the Robots once more.

The robots, being the brave souls that they are, began to tear down the building, despite having rockets in their feet.

Both tigers felt the building shake a little as the robots tore it apart.

Althea looked over at Hobbes, "We have two choices at this point, Bail out, Continue fighting, Bail Out or Continue fighting or fight, bail out, fight and then die."

Hobbes blinked and them mused over his Options. "I say, LET"S ROACK AND ROLL BABAY!"

Althea glared at Hobbes with a mixed look of Shock, Horror, Confusion, amusement, and Anger.

"Sorry, that was supposed to stay in a thought bubble in my brain."

Althea smirked. "Like most men you just do not know how to keep your mouth shut."

"HEY!"

Suddenly, she jumped off the roof, and then charged in a frenzy into the robots, tearing them up and blasting them apart was well.

Hobbes looked down, shrugged and then joined in the fun.

AS they battled their way through the robots, Hobbes looked towards Althea, her eyes glowed happily ,as she tore a robot limb from limb, he smile never faded, as she beat one of them up with its own arm, Her teeth and fangs shined like gold, as she bit out a robots eye, and her sharp claws looked like they hurt, and they pierced Hobbes's soul, as well as a robots stomach.

Hobbes sighed happily as she watched Althea dance an intricate carnage filled dance like a psycho ballerina who had enough drugs that she was higher than Chester. A. Bum.

Then, Hobbes suddenly heard what sounded like a gun shot, then he heard a bullet whiz by his ear. HE turned to see the Calvin-Bot, holding a real gun up at him, behind him was Susie, beat up, bound, and gagged.

Before Hobbes could do anything more, The robot shot something at his chest. A small mechanical device hit his chest, sending painful electro shocks throughout his body.

"AAAAAGGGHHHHHHHH!" He cried out. HE fell to the ground, he stumbled as he tired to get up, the pain shooting through him like wildfire.

"ALTHEA!" He called out.

Althea stopped her dance of death and turned to see Hobbes on the ground. "RUN, GO, HURRY!"

She looked confused at Hobbes who was trying to get up, he was halfway there when another device, like the first hit him.

"Hobbes?" She gasped. HE screamed in agony once more, and then he fell over, twitching energy cackled around his body.

"HOOBES!" She yelled.

**BANG! **

Althea, looked down to see that a Dart had hit her right in the shoulder, a tranquilizer. She pulled it out, and then began to feel sleepy.

"Hobbes." She mumbled as her vision went blurry, the robots were beginning to surround her.

She tried to kick them, punch them, beat them up, destroy them, She landed many a hit, but they still swarmed her.

She grabbed her laser gun, and then began to fire rapid bursts of Laser fire at the oncoming assault.

Still they kept coming for her.

They were soon on top of her, her vision began to blur, and then, suddenly.

"CRASH!"

"SMASH!"  
'BASH!"

The Robots around her were getting pounded to pieces by some unknown force.

She turned her head and Burnet, swinging her maces and beating up on the robots. Burnet grabbed Althea and helped her up.

"Come on, we've to move."

"Hobbes." Althea mumbled. "Where is Hobbes?"

Burnet, pointed down to revel that she was dragging Hobbes alongside her.

"I would have grabbed Susie but the Calvin robot was out for blood, we need to leave."

"Need to….finish the fight, don't give…up."

"We're not giving him yet, we're just falling back to a strategic stand point.

"Where's Moe, the truck?" "They're waiting, come on girl just keep at it, don't stop okay?"

Then, the Camp loud speakers crackled, and Williams voice drifted out.

"I expected resistance from some people, but this early on in my plans, I expected it FATER stage three was completed, congratulations my friends, you have fought well, but now the fighting shall come to an end., the war shall end now, give up Hobbes, you and you're little army cannot win, no longer, if you do not surrender and throw down your weapons, I shall unleash the Imaginations of the children upon you, and it shall get messy than, surrender now and you shall be sparred, this Imagination War shall end before it started with no lives lost, if you comply with me, you have Two minutes to surrender."

The speakers crackled and then faded away.

"WE Can't SURRENDER IN THAT SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME!" Moe yelled out, as Burnet dragged Hobbes and Althea over to the truck and trailer.

"Oh yes you can." A voice said. They all turned to see William standing behind them a gun in his hand.

"You all have less than a minute now, surrender and you shall live your lives as my personal; working team.

Burnet snorted. "A gun, against all of our weapons, please, by the time you fire one bullet we will have pounded you into dust!"

Hobbes, who was now managing to get up growled at William. "Here's an idea will, give us back Calvin and we will leave."

"I Don't think so, Hobbes old boy, now give up."

Mom glared at him. "What plans, why on earth are you doing this… WHY!?"

"I Didn't feel like telling your son and I don't feel like telling you now, surrender."

"I'm Right." Hobbes snapped. "Margine, he died because of his Imagination, you want to get rid of creativity in the world don't you William, because you barley spent any time with him he got creative and he died didn't her."

"I LOVED HIM!"

"This same argument again, give it up, you cannot force you're views onto other people, doing that is like being a Nazi' and I thought you said you wished Hitler was alive so you could beat him up!"

"SHUT UP HOBBES!"

"No, I'm not shutting up William, you're being a big baby by not letting go of the past, and you're just being a selfish immature brat!"

"SHUT UP HOBBES, SHUT UP,SHUT UP, SHUT UP YOU STUPID TIGER!"

Everyone watched this confrontation taking place.

"For a stuffed toy he has a lot of Character." Dad Said. And for once they all agreed with him and din't tell him to shut up.

Hobbes toke a step forward. "Go ahead, unlash your Imagination army on us, after all one shot or some trick from us means that they just turn into dust, unlike me I have a real manifestation here I am like a real tiger now William, I AM,"

**BANG!**

Everyone's eyes went wide as Hobbes stood, his eyes wide too as well as Williams.

All eyes went to the bullet wound in Hobbes's chest, which began bleeding slightly. Hobbes then dropped down to his knees, and then he fell over, collapsing like a tree chopped down to the ground, and he remained motionless.

Everyone stared at Hobbes body, as William fumbled with his Walkie Talkie. "Send in the Imaginations, SEND THEM IN!"

Immodestly the rods lit up, and than a bright bean of light shot down onto the camp, and then it disappeared.

Then the ground began shaking and up from it came a collection of Children's Imaginations, Animals Princesses Robots, Cowboys, Dinosaurs, Astronauts, Monsters, were wolves, vampires Presidents, Super Heroes, the whole works.

William pointed toward the group. "DESTORY THEM!" Before anything more could be done, the group was attacked by the Imaginations of the kids.

Mom and ad were force out of the cab, they tired to fight back, but they were soon brought under, Derek also tired to fight back, actually managing to nail Peter Cullen in the face, but he too was felled, Moe and Burnet were both swarmed and then taken down as well.

Altheas was the only one not taking part in any of the chaos, she had walked over to Hobbes body and kneeled down next too it, she felt him and then she held his hand, she wanted to cry but no tears came out, she just sat there numb to the world, she didn't even feel being hit with the frying pan and knocked out.

Soon the group had been rounded up, William looked over them and chuckled, "This ended before it even began."

The Calvin Bot, aimed and fired a rocket at the truck blasting it, and blowing it up.

William grinned. "Nothing can stop us, Nothing."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oIs nide the lab, in his glass chamber, Calvin till sat, floating in the statis liquid, then a tear rolled down his check and his mouth opened and one word came out, inaudible to those outside.

"Hobbes."

00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0oooo0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

NOW CRY!

Sad ending is sad, but don't worry folks it gets better…trust me.

Only a few more chapters and this adventure shall be behind us, until then look for Updates in, INsaity, Darkwing Duck, and Cashing the sun, See ya when I get the next six chapters done!


	15. Living and Betrayal

LAST TIME ON THE IMGIANTION WAR!

I KILLED OFF HOBBES D:… OR DID I?!

Read this chapter to find out if your favorite Tiger Lives….or dies.

0o0o0o0o0

_Hobbes was carried into a Hospital room, on the bed he saw Magine laying on the bed, bloodied and bandaged._

_He was set down next to Magine, who lay stiller than a board, in the background, he heard the Doctor talk to his parents._

"_he has…little time to live….I'm sorry his injuries were just too much."_

_Hobbes looked at his best friend and he felt tears come to his eyes._

"_Hobbes." A soft voice said._

_Hobbes looked up to see Margine opening his eyes. "Do not grieve my friend, I know where I am going, my time may be ending, but you have a long life ahead of you." He gripped the tiger's paw, and smiled. "In the moments before my wagon crashed I saw you, and another boy riding down a hill with a wagon, you were happy… and terrified… actually more terrified than happy, but still happy nonetheless."_

_Hobbes only sat there, listening._

_Magine gave a blank stare before continuing. "I was happy to see you happy, I know that my time on earth is done, but no matter what happens, find that boy, find him and treat him like a brother- not a son, not prey, not a best friend… treat him like you would treat your own brother. I only have one regret that I will never be able to meet this boy."_

_Hobbes sniffled. "I'm going to miss you, Magine…"_

"_I Love you like a brother Hobbes, don't ever forget that, no matter where life takes you."_

_William then ran in and threw Hobbes off the bed. "MAGINE! MOM, DAD! HE'S WAKING UP! HE'S TALKING!"_

_Everything became a blur after that but Hobbes heard one sound that shattered his world…_

_* Beep,…Beep….Beep…Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eee…*_

*Beep…..Beep….Beep…Beep…Beep….Beep…..Beep…..Beep*

Hobbes opened his eyes slightly, and he looked down. He was laying on a steel table, next to it was another table, this one with some tools on it, as well as a bullet with blood on it. He looked down and saw that he was hooked up to a brain monitor, the spot where the bullet hit was now covered in stitches and bandages.

He then realized that he was still alive. He tired to speak, to call out, but he found himself unable to do anything. He was weak.

The sound of foot steps caught his attention. He turned his head too see William, a scientist on one side and a robot on the other side of him.

"Well doctor, how long until your little serum wears off of him?" William asked the scientist.

"Two Days sir, until then he is weak, and when he is no longer weak he will be disoriented, he can think but his entire body feels numb to even move."

"Excellent, you have done well Doctor; carry on with your work. " The Scientist next to William left, the robot and William both stayed behind, William grinned at Hobbes inert form.

"Tell me Hobbes, how does it feel to know that you have lost him? To know that victory was JUST IN YOUR GRASP, and then to lose it all… that is how I felt when Magine died."

Hobbes eyes glared at William as he breathed deeply. Hobbes clenched his fist, he couldn't feel his muscles move but he could see, the scientist said his body would FEEL numb…not BE numb., but he didn't want William to know that.

William walked over and held up the bullet that had gone into Hobbes. He held in front of him.

"DO you see this Hobbes, this thing almost killed you? I almost killed you, and I was happy, and sad at the same time." He wiped it clean and then he tossed it into the air, letting it land the floor, and then he crushed it. "You see Hobbes I wanted you captured, I want to see you suffer. Like I had to do, do you know how it feels to have a brother die, or a best friend? Oh wait, you do know how that feels, well how about a friend/Brother die before your VERY EYES!"

Hobbes looked at William with shock. William sneered.

"Oh That's right you were there, instead of giving his last words to Mom, Dad, or me.. HE GAVE THEM TO YOU, ALL HE SAID TO US WAS I LOVE YOU! HE SPOKE OF GREATNESS FOR YOU, NOTHING FOR US EXCEPT I LOVE YOU! NOTHING!"

William growled and then grinned evilly at Hobbes. "I will make you know what it's like only Calvin will not say anything to you, and you will not say anything too him. And I will keep you alive just so you can live with such suffering- you'll never die… you'll never be with them in the afterlife!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside a group of Cells sat the rest of Hobbes's group. In one cell sat Mom and Dad- Mom was weeping in Dad's shoulder as Dad comforted her; in the next cell, Burnt Out Star and Derek sat, both of them playing cards like nothing was wrong.

In the next cell sat Moe and Susie, Susie sat on the bed while Moe punched the wall.

"What on earth are you doing Moe?" Susie scoffed.

"What does it look like, I'm trying to bust us out of here!" The bully yelled, then gave a good hard punch at the wall…

CRACK!

"OWIE! MY FAVORITE KNUCKLE!"

Susie only groaned and shook her head.

In a cell all her own, Althea sat, thinking about all that had happened in a single day. She watched Lobo meet his fate, while Hobbes had been shot and was possibly dead. Never had she realized the seriousness of the situation- the fact that this wasn't an adventure she used to drag Sally into, where they'd pretend to be fighting off pirates, only to wind up brawling with each other, having only a few scrapes and bruises… not actual sword-slices in their sides or broken bones.

Not only that, but several kid's imaginations were being used against them, she noticed that right away back in the truck, having to fight off Calvin's Ego's with Mom, Dad, Susie, Moe, BOS, Derek, Beth…

Althea paused just then. "Holy CRAP! We left Beth in the truck!" she shouted.

"So?" Moe asked.

"So, she got blown to bits! No one even thought about letting her out!"

"So?"

Althea sneered. "SO, think about her imagination! She claimed she could see the ghost of her dead dog! What if her dog is actually an imaginary friend who can help us?"

"What, you want us to call a dead dog?"

"It can't hurt to try," Susie figured, walking up to the door. "Sparky! Sparky, here boy!"

"This is ridiculous! A dog that doesn't exist isn't going to come-" Dad began to say.

"Arf!" came a bark, and a ghost dog entered the cell!

"You were saying?" BOS scoffed.

"Good boy, Sparky! You found 'em!" Beth exclaimed, suddenly popping up in the cell-door window.

"AUGH! THAT CRAZY GIRL IS A GHOST TOO!" Moe shrieked, then dove behind Susie, pushing her forward. "HERE! EAT HER SOUL FIRST! I DON'T HAVE ONE!"

Susie gave a glare, then punched Moe in the face. "Idiot. She's not a ghost- she's ALIVE!" She snapped, then looked at Beth. "Uh… are you?"

"Sure am! Sparky here ghosted me out of that box- good thing too, because that truck exploded." Beth answered.

"Wait, what about all those robots?" Mom asked.

Beth opened the doors… where everyone saw a massacre of busted robots, oil splattered on the walls. "I wanted to eat their souls… but it turns out robots don't have any. Oh well."

They ran over, grabbing their weapons that were placed on a table (why bad guys do that, we have no idea). "C'mon, lets find Sally, Calvin and Hobbes and blow this popsicle joint," Althea said. "And this time- no mercy!"

"JOY!" Beth and Moe both exclaimed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile, William had wheeled Hobbes into a lab. "Before we get to killing your friend, lets use his imagination to take over the world, shall we? He has a vast source of it, enough to power my machine for years!" the villain bragged, then pushed a button.

Out of the machine came seven Calvin duplicates- only one of them having combed hair. "Wow, look at this place/check that out/ooh, what do those buttons do?/hey, robots!/is that Hobbes?/where's the vending machine?" they all talked at once.

"Hold it, weren't you six turned into worms back in _Scientific Progress Goes Boink_?" the duplicate with the combed hair asked.

"Didn't you vanish into oblivion?" Duplicate 1 questioned.

"I have reverted you all back to your original states," William announced. "Now, you will serve me in taking over the world!"

"Serve you?" Duplicate 2 scoffed.

"No way, dude." Duplicate 3 sneered.

"If we're going to take over the world, we'll do it ourselves," Duplicate 4 added.

"I'm going to go see what those switches do!" Duplicate 5 exclaimed, running over to the machine.

"I wanna push the buttons!" Two exclaimed.

"I'm going to mess around with the robots!" One exclaimed.

"I'm gonna go raid the kitchen!" Four shouted.

"I wonder what's on TV?" Three said to himself.

"COME BACK HERE!" William shouted, but the duplicates didn't listen to him and ran around the lab, causing havoc.

"I suppose it would be too late to mention that they're the EXACT copy of Calvin, in which they won't heed anyone's demands except their own." the Good duplicate said.

"Oh, thanks for telling me that NOW- wait, how come you're not causing havoc?"

"I represent only Calvin's good side."

"If that were true, wouldn't you be smaller?"

"Boy, that joke hasn't died, has it?"

"Alright, 'good' duplicate, what would you suggest we do to unleash mayhem?"

"Well, we could-"

*Poof!*

"(whoops, I had another evil thought!)

William face-palmed. "Oh for the love of… lets just drag the tiger to watch Calvin die-" he froze just then.

Hobbes was gone!

"GAH! WHERE'D THE TIGER GO?!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Three, Five, and One exclaimed, riding on the wheely-table Hobbes was on, while Two, and Four pushed, jumping onto the bottom once they were going fast enough.

"How do you steer this thing?" Five asked.

"Beats me! I'm just enjoying the ride!" One answered.

"GAH! BIG MACHINE SURROUNDED BY FROZEN JELL-O DEAD AHEAD!" Three cried out.

"ABANDON SHIP- or, TABLE, whatever!" Four shouted.

The duplicates dove off, sending Hobbes flying toward the machine. "…mother…" the tiger whimpered.

*CRASH! BOOM! BANG!*

Upon crashing into the machine, Hobbes had been electrocuted, and now had some new bruises, and felt numb. "Owie…"

On the bright side, with the machine broken, the Jell-O began to melt, freeing the kids inside. "What happened?" Lou asked, dazed. "I-I had this weird dream and… wait a minute… my imagination… it's BACK!"

"So's mine!/Mine too!/Yippee!" Several kids exclaimed. Apparently, busting the machine reversed the imagination-drain. They all ran out.

Except for Calvin and Sally. "S-Sally?" Calvin asked.

"Who are you? And where am I? Where's Althea?" Sally stammered.

"Oh, that's right, you were replaced by a robot. C'mon, we've got to find my friend and get out of here!" Calvin said, looking around. He heard a groan and saw Hobbes, lying there in bad shape. "HOBBES! Good grief… what happened to you?"

"Long story…" Hobbes groaned. "Calvin, find the others… your Mom, Dad, Susie, Moe and a bunch of others are here. Imagination has been brought to life… William is using it to take over the world."

"WHAT?! I don't believe it!"

"Yeah, it's bad…"

"Not only that, but it was MY idea first! But… look at you… you've been shot and… *hurk* is that actual blood?"

"You have to get out of here, Calvin."

"I'm not leaving you!" Calvin picked up Hobbes, grunting. "Oof! What did you eat, cement?"

"Here, I'll help," Sally said, pulling one of Hobbes' arms around her.

"Me too," Lou added, grabbing his legs, and together they carried him off.

"Hey, Calvin! Long time no see!" The duplicates said, running up.

"Dupes! You're… not worms anymore?" Calvin questioned.

"Yeah, we changed back. I think you'd better listen to the tiger and scram, Cal. The guy who runs this place is on the war-path!" One said.

"Yeah, what are we going to do?" Five asked.

"Well… you did a good job of destroying the machine. See if you can destroy the whole place," Calvin answered.

"ALRIGHT!" The duplicates exclaimed, then ran off.

"C'mon, we gotta find a way out of here," Sally said, and- carrying Hobbes- took off with the others.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Meanwhile with the others, they came across the lab, where they saw the machine. "That's the machine that's caused Imagination to come to life," Derek figured. "If we shut it down, we can stop this war."

"Lets go then." BOS said, and they ran over to the machine. "How do you shut this thing down?"

*click*

"You don't." came a voice, and everyone turned to see Beth standing there… holding a gun. She held up the tag on her collar, which turned out to be a communication device. "Bots, assemble to main lab."

"You… you traitor!" Susie gasped.

"I'm so sorry, guys… I loved being part of your team, somewhat, but I figured you'd all have given up. Nothing is more powerful than imagination, especially when it's being used against you." Beth aimed her gun. "Now, step away from my daddy's machine."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

SUSPENSE! CLIFFHANGERS! DRAMA! OH MY! What will happen in the next chapter? WHO KNOWS?! WAIT AND FIND OUT!

Review, but if you flame, we shall unleash Calvin's duplicates upon you!


	16. Escape (or not)

LAST TIME…YET AGAIN ON THE IMAGINATION WAR:

BETH BETRAYS THE OTHER GUYS, HOBBES LIVES, THE DUPLICATES RETURN…..AND NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!

(Me and WG still have no Ownership over Calvin and Hobbes, our agent Wakko is still trying to get us ownership) *WHACK!* (WG: I don't think the mallet was necessary, Wakko!)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Now Step away from my Daddy's machine." Beth had said in the last chapter.

"YOU LITTLE TRAITOR!" Althea yelled and lunged at her. Beth, suddenly pressed a button on her wrist and a blue force field snapped up, which althea collided with and was knocked back on her butt.

"Now then, if you will all come with me we can begin the execution process!"

"EXECUTION!?" Everyone gasped.

"Yes, we can't have anyone telling someone about my daddy's plans now can we?"

"ONE SIDE COMING THROUGH!" came a shout.

"HEADS UP!" came another.

"WE CAN'T STOP, CAN'T STOP!" and another.

"MAYDAY MAYDAY!" and yet another.

Beth turned to see four of the Calvin duplicates riding on a table toward her, all of them screaming. They saw Mom, and Dad and waved, Spit at Susie, and then threw some stuff at Moe, as they rode past.

"…well that was pointless." Beth said, just as Althea tackled her into a wall. Beth tired to fire her gun at the large cat but Althea knocked the gun right out of her hand.

Beth then threw her off, right as Susie suddenly jumped on her.

"THIS IS FOR MAKING US TRUST YOU!" She cried and then began punching her.

"GET OFF ME!" Beth yelled back in response as the two began to brawl with each other, both of them rolling around trying to rip the others face off.

Everyone else watched the fight and then Dad let out a sigh. "Well that should hold her off for a while, now let's see about turning off this machine."

Bbbbbbbbbbbbeeeeeeeeeeeoooooooppppppppp

Everything in the room went dark as the machine suddenly powered down. "Huh, so your voice causes technology to shut down…TRY AND BLOW UP A WALL NEXT!" BOS cheered happily.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Beth cried as she threw Susie off of herself. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

"Stopped your plan that's what." Mom snapped, turning to Beth- though, since the girl was a couple feet shorter, she was actually talking to the wall.

"Dear, that's the wall," Dad told her. "Beth is lower."

"I knew that,"

"YOU FOOLS THAT WAS OUR MAIN POWER SUPPLY NOW EVERYTHING IS SHUTTING DOWN!" Beth screamed.

"Good," Susie said, and then she socked Beth in the face, knocking her into a wall. "Then that means that we can get out of here!"

"Not yet you aren't." William said, entering the room- of COURSE the villain would show up when things were just starting to look bright.

Everyone turned to see William standing behind them, in a giant robotic suit, about the size of fourteen Hobbes, stacked on top of each other, and about as wide as three School buses, William sat in the chest of the robot, in a translucent dome.

"You have your son to thank for this, he wanted to use it to crush me, but as you can see, it now shall be used to crush YOU!"

William, then had the robot punch the floor, and then heave some of it up, and then he threw it towards the others.

The Reactions were appropriate.

"YYYYYAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone dove out of the way as the floor smashed through a nearby wall, and into the next hallway. Which everyone then ran out of the hole to get the heck out of dodge. William's robot broke through the wall after them. "GET BACK HERE SO I MAY DESTROY YOU!"

"Why do bad guys keep on saying stuff like that? They should know that whenever they say that, the people that they are chasing will not comply and just run away faster." The robot scoffed.

"Great." William sighed. "The others got to this one first."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o

Meanwhile with the main characters of this fanfic,

Calvin, Sally and Lou were carrying Hobbes down the Hallway, all of them with the same thought on their minds.

"HOW THE HECK DO WE GET OUTTA HERE!?" Calvin asked out loud.

"You know Kid you really shouldn't shout out stuff like that." Lou pointed out.

"Oh yeah why?"

"DESTROY THEM!" A guard robot boomed, and then several flew right toward them.

Calvin looked back at Lou. "Okay now I see your point Lou, my boy, now then….EVERYBODY RUN!"

Here was no need to tell anybody in the group that running would be a great idea, they literally bolted down the Hallway, still carrying Hobbes, who by now was wishing he had died due to the motion sickness, that and the fact that the robots were looking ready to kill the very first thing that they saw.

Soon the group came to a three way Hallway. "So this is how it's going to be eh?" Lou asked, I've seen this cliché before, we split up…and then we are all captured and/or killed one by one or it happens to most of us while one escapes."

"At this point I'm a bit concerned at what Movies you watch." Hobbes quipped.

"Quite a few action films… but I still love a good romantic comedy from time to time."

Everyone stared at him. "O-kay then…" Calvin said awkwardly.

The sound of whirring jets and some noises like some robots just put their big, heavy, metal feet on the ground were heard behind them.

"We've got to do something fast!" Sally cried out.

Hobbes looked at each hallway noticing a slight dip in the one on the left, and an upward motion on the right, the middle one was like the others, it kept going straight.

"Go that way," He said pointing to the right.

"What makes you so sure that it's the right way?" Calvin asked.

"Because the one on the Left has a dip so it goes downward which will probably lead to a trap, and the middle one is darkly lit….and I can smell raw meat in there."

A loud ROAR shook everyone from that hallway, everyone except Calvin was terrified. "Wait here!" He said and then ran down the Hallway, the sound of a chain unlocking could be heard, and then, Calvin ran back, and then grabbed Hobbes once again.

"TO THE UPPER HALLWAY NOW!" He cried.

"CALVIM WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sally, Derrick and Hobbes asked forcefully.

"Let's just saw that one of my Imaginations more dangerous aspects are in there."

RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"We'll lets go!" Sally yelled and the ran into the upward spiraling hallway, right as the robots came in,

"STOP THEM!" One of them yelled.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRRR R!

Suddenly a HUGE monster broke into the room, followed by hundreds more. They were, of course, Calvin's under-the-bed monsters, aliens from Spiff's fantasies, and the Calvinosaurus.

"Mother." All of the Robots said at once as they were torn apart, and destroyed.

Hobbes, Sally and Derrick looked a Calvin in shock. "It's good ta have me back isn't it?" Calvin asked. "I mean after all this wouldn't be a Calvin and Hobbes fan fiction without Calvin right?"

"Okay let's stop breaking the 4th wall even more and let's get out butts outta here now!" Lou said.

And they did.

As they ran through the hall's alarms began to blare throughout the base, and then everything shut down all at once.

"Whoa a blackout, and there's not even a storm outside." Sally commented. "Just what we need, now we can't see."

"Your right, Calvin, she is a lot like me…, do you by any chance pounce on people?" Hobbes suavely asked Sally.

"Sorry no, but Althea enjoys doing it."

Suddenly there was a loud, CLANG! And then Calvin cried out. "OW MY FOOT!"

"What happened?"

"I Think I hit something."

"Well the fact that you cried out OW MY FOOT right after a loud Clang seemed to have gotten that point across very well."

"HA, HA, vey funny."

"Um Guys, does anybody else notice some red glowing lights in here?" Sally nervously asked.

"Oh so somebody finally found a flashlight."

"I Don't Think it's a flash light Calvin." Hobbes gulped.

"I'm with the girl and the cat on this one." Lou added.

Calvin began digging through his bag. "Well then, let's see here… paper clips, stink bombs, tuna, mayo, rotten tomatoes, a computer, a Mac, bag of cement, a clip of Ringo Starrs hair, Elvis jacket, The Outsiders on DVD, a water-balloon, the script to the next Avengers movie, the Scripts to all the future Security Authors Episodes, a Tempus action figure, the combination to the safe at Fort Knox, a Princess Wedding Dress, (why on earth do I have that?) …AH HERE WE GO, A FLASHLIGHT!"

"That was the single longest section of dialogue I have ever heard/seen." Hobbes commented.

Calvin clicked on the flashlight to reveal….robots, hundreds of them….all around the room, surrounding them, with their weapons raised.

"Well this is nice." Sally commented as Calvin turned off the flashlight.

"EVERYBODY RUN AGAIN!"

"HOW?! WE'RE SURROUNDED!" Lou snapped. "WE'D HAVE TO BE GIANTS TO BEAT ALL THESE GUYS!"

Suddenly, Calvin got an idea (run for your lives!). "THAT'S IT! LOU, YOU'RE A GENIUS?!"

"I AM? HOW?"

"YOU'LL SEE… AS SOON AS THE CO-AUTHOR TAKES OFF THE CAPS-LOCK SO WE CAN talk normal- ah, that's better."

Using his imagination, Calvin relived a fantasy he had before- being 30-feet tall! He was so big, he smashed through the ceiling, creating a hole.

"GOOD GRAVY!" Hobbes shouted.

"Ha ha haaaa… I've always wanted to do this!" Calvin declared, then began stomping on the robots, smashing them. "The robots fled in terror- those who couldn't escape were crushed to pieces! Calvin stomped through the lab, wrecking everything in sight-"

"Why are you narrating everything?" Sally called up to him.

Calvin paused. "I don't know- it's just cool."

"Well can you shrink back down, please?! You've crushed all the robots!" Hobbes said.

"Give me a good reason!"

"Well, for one thing… YOU'RE STANDING ON MY FOOT!" Lou shrieked.

Calvin looked down, seeing that his massive shoe was, in fact, crushing Lou's size-8 penny-loafer. "Oops. Sorry." he shrank back down to his regular size.

"Thank… you… (ow)."

"C'mon, lets go!" Sally said, and they ran down the hall.

"Hold it!" came a shout.

"Ah, crap, do we have to unleash Calzilla again?" Hobbes groaned.

"No, look!" Sally gasped.

They looked over, seeing the rest of the gang coming their way. "Thank goodness we've found you!" Mom exclaimed.

"Yeah… I think I was about to pop a lung," Moe wheezed, out of breath.

"How'd you guys find us?" Lou asked.

"You see any other giant six-year-olds destroying half the lab?" Derrick quipped.

"He's got a point." Sally said.

"C'mon, we've got to get out of here! That William-guy has a giant robotic suit he's using to crush us, and Beth is his more-psychotic-than-we-thought daughter!" Susie said.

"Lets go then!" BOS shouted, and they ran down the lab, seeing a sign marked, 'Exit- thank you for your imprisonment, have a nice day!'.

"We're almost out of here!" Althea exclaimed.

There was growling just then, and the ghost-dog Sparky appeared… only his size grew and now he was the size of a Great Dane, with long fangs and sharp claws and glowing red eyes. "Ah, great! We forgot Beth has an equally-psychotic ghost-dog!" Mom snapped.

"How do we get past it?" Sally asked.

"Guys, it's a dumb DOG! We can take it!" Moe sneered, then stormed up to the dog. "Beat it, you mutt!" he snapped, then swung his fist… which went right through him. "Uh oh…"

With a snarl, Sparky mauled Moe, to stumbled back towards the others looking torn to shreds. "How come you could never maul him like that?" Calvin asked Hobbes, who sneered.

Sparky began to approach, and suddenly there was more snarling coming from above. "Ah great! What now?" Dad cried.

A large ghost-wolf leaped through the wall, attacking Sparky and mauling him. Sparky shrank down to his puppy-size and took off, yelping in fear. The ghost-wolf, in case any of you failed to realize, turned out to be Lobo.

"Lobo! …You're dead?" Derrick gasped.

"Not quite," Lobo explained. "You see, those robots attacked and tore me to shreds, forcing my body to revert back to its 'stuffed' form- the way everyone but you used to see me as. However, since I'm still part of your imagination, my spirit lives on. …I call it, 'The Spirit of Imagination'."

"Hey, that would make a great title for the sequel!" Sally exclaimed.

Calvin looked at the script, "Says here that the sequel is called Simi Positive and Negative."

"Stop breaking the fourth wall and giving spoilers!" Althea sneered.

C'mon, this way. " Lobo said, then lead them out of the lab and into the forest, towards one place they knew none of the robots nor William would dare attack.

**CRASH! **

Well okay they thought he wouldn't attack right in front of them, but still at least they tired.

"NO THEN YOU FOOLS PREPAIR FOR YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

William laughed as she brought down the robots fist, in between Calvin and Hobbes, and then both of them passed out from shock and fear.

"Our hero's are doing more napping then saving." Susie commented.

William laughed evilly as he descended upon them. "Now then let's see what this BABY CAN DO!"

"Mostly this." Althea said and then she raised her weapon up. "Witness the ancient fighting style of, BLOW EM UP REAL GOOD!"

She fired round after round, shot after shot, with enough energy to blow up the entire state of Texas and yet the robot was barley damaged, in fact it was just burnt slightly.

William grinned. "Looks like the can only be destroyed a mountain being dropped on it feature works well."

"Wow, you just pointed out the weapons most OVIOUS FLAW!" BOS pointed out.

William, then fired a rocket which flew over their heads and then blew up the nearest wall, after which everyone stared at the giant sized hole, and then they turned back to face William.

"I'll give you all thirty seconds to run."

"Now why are you doing that stupid cliché?" The Robot asked.

"He has a point it is stupid." Susie commented.

"So your saying you want to," At that William pressed a button and enough weapons to level half of America, popped out of the robot.

Mom was the first to regain her voice.

**EVERYBODY ****** RUN LIKE YOUR ********* LIVES ********** DEPEND ON IT WHICH THEY DO AND TRY NOT TO **** YOURSELFS IN THE PROCESS!" **

At that amount of swearing Calvin woke up. "COOL new Vocabulary!"

Hobbes, Dad, Susie and Moe turned to face Mom. "I hate you." They all said in unison.

Mom blushed and shrugged. "Sorry I got scared."

William smirked, and then he said, here I'll make you even more nervous!" He then began firing ALL the weapons.

Everyone screamed, and Hobbes woke up and they all ran away like the Devil himself was after them…but he wasn't…he's currently negotiating the movie deal for another animated Titanic Movie.

Be afraid…be very afraid.

As they all ran, William had the robot run after them, he laughed all the way. "THERE IS NO ESCAPE YOU FOOLS DO YOUE HEAR ME, NO ESCAPE!"

"Yeah there probably is a way you just don't know about it."

"OKAY WHO MADE MY ROBO SUIT CHATTY!?"

Soon they reached the main lab, where all of the robots were waiting, weapons at the ready, and every single way out was blocked off. The group turned to see William in his Robot suit, behind them.

"You may have freed the children but I still have enough Imagination Power to accomplish my goals, and I intend to make sure, that you all NEVER GET IN MY WAY AGAIN!"

"Well this is depressing." Dad lamented.

"And to think this is the THRID time we've done a cliffhanger recently." Calvin said.

William laughed and he pointed his weapons at them, and he began firing bullets and rockets and missiles right at the group…because it wouldn't make sense to have him fire at the ceiling now would it?

But instead of hitting them the bullets and everything else seemed to be bouncing off an invisible force field.

"WHAT THE!?" William cried.

Calvin smirked as out from behind him came Spaceman Spiff, Tracer Bullet, Stupendous Man, Safari Al, and a Ton of his other alter egos,

"You may have used them against my friends and Family..and those who I tolerate, but now let's see what happens," With a roar all of the monsters and other creatures from Calvin's imagination burst into the room. ", when I really turn this into a WAR!"

Mom, Dad, Susie, BOS, Derrick, Hobbes, Althea, and Moe pulled out their weapons, as well as some crated for Calvin, Sally and Lou, Lobo extended his claws and the alter egos' cracked their knuckles. William growled and then all of his robots flew around him to join him.

"So be it, let us begin, ATTACK!"

And with that….all heck broke loose, as both sides charged toward each other, them all knowing that the Finale Battle of the Imagination War was entering it's Finale Hours, and in these hours was going to be a battle like no other.

0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**THIS IS GUNNA BE EPIC! **

**Expect longer chapters like this for the rest of the fanfic…which won't be that long but still. **


	17. This is WarThe Finale Battle

**LAST TIME…(SLAP!) **

**Okay, I'll stop. **

***THUD* **

**Dot: Did you really have to slap him that hard?  
Yakko: Why not he was about to go into some crazy ramble about what happened last time. **

**(WG runs in with a net and a machine gun) **

**Wg: GET BACK HERE SO I CAN TAK EYOU BACK TO WARNER'S UNLEASHED! **

**Yakko and Dot: GAH! (run)  
(WG Runs after them as Wakko pokes his head out from under my body) **

**Disclaimer: BUUURRRRRRRRPPPPPPP!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o00**

With a mighty roar that shook the mountain and the lab, Calvin's army cried out in unison and then they charged William's robot, but his robots attacked them, right back coming from behind.

**A warning to the People. **

Calvin charged and then shot a robot's chest out, and then blew off its head.\

**The Good and,**

William Fired his Mech suits guns, at a group of pirates on Calvin's side, destroying them, turning them back into nothingness.

**The Evil. **

BOS, Struck a robot with her mace and Stupendous man crashed tow of them together and then drove their heads into one of her maces.

**This**

Susie fired her laser.

**Is**

Hobbes and Althea stood back to back to back with Spiff turning in a circle firing in all directions.

**War. **

**From the solider.**

Three Robots attacked Tracer, who pumped them full of holes.

**The Civilian**

Sally hid behind a table covering her ears tears flowing down her cheeks,, until Calvin came over and hugged her, seeing her in pain.

**The Martyr**

Lobo laughed as he cut apart several robots while other ran away from the "ghost" 

**The Victim. **

No one noticed the white light floating about the battlefield apparently heading toward William.

**This**

Calvin saw some robots descend upon Sally and he destroyed them, and then he was blown off his feet by another robot.

**Is**

William fired another missile towards Hobbes who jumped into the air and fried a set of shots from his laser into the glass dome, which cracked a little

**War**

A dinosaur crushed a robot while chomping on another one.

**It's the Moment of truth **

A monster suddenly attacked Williams robot with the intent on destroying it.

**And the Moment to lie. **

William's robot suit began grappling with the monster, with the monster gaining the upper hand, Hobbes and Calvin joined in shooting the legs of the robot.

**And the Moment to live. **

Several robots attacked Calvin and Hobbes, with Calvin shooting them and Hobbes shot, punched, kicked ,bit, scratched, franked and cooked…..ALL AT THE SAME TIME!

**And the moment to die. **

William suddenly shot the monster reducing it to dust and then tried to crush Calvin, But Hobbes shoved him out of the way and fired a laser, which began melting the robots left leg.

**The moment to fight. **

The robots leg became liquidized and then it melted into a cooled pulled bringing the robot down into an awkward position.

**The Moment to fight. **

William growled and then fired a laser at the duo, who both jumped out of the way dodging it , and they fired back, hitting the laser and destroying it.

**To fight,**

Hobbes fired another round at William this one breaking the glass slightly.

**TO fight, **

William responded by smacking Hobbes through the air, "HOBBES!" Calvin yelled out as he hit a wall and then slumped over once again, knocked out.

**TO FIGHT! **

Calvin glared at William and then roared and then began attacking the glass dome.

**To the right, **

BOS, smacked a robot looking like her to bits,

**To the left!**

Derrick and Lou both double teamed it with Lou firing a machine gun while being carried on Derricks shoulders.

**We will fight!**

Althea fired a few shots at William as he tried to get Calvin off of his dome.

**TO THE DEATH!**

T.I.A.H.E and Tracer Bullet cried out in pain and they were shot several times with lasers and then turned back into nothingness.

**To the edge. **

Spiff fired several robots to crisps

**Of the earth. **

Stupendous man punched a flying droid into William's Robot, shattering his dome and allowing Calvin to get into to punch him.

**It's a brave new world,**

Mom ran over to join in the beating of William.

**From the last to the first. **

Followed by but they ran away once William knocked Calvin into them.

**To the right**

Suddenly Hobbes got up and then pounced on William, knocking him back into the mechsuit which closed a new dome around them.

**To the left**

Hobbes smacked William into dome and then he rubbed him up against it like he was a sponge.

**We will fight,**

Suddenly William pressed a button and then he launched himself via an escape hatch out of the robot.

**To the DEATH!**

Hobbes looked down to see a timer counting down. "Haven't I been through enough beeping things and timers for a lifetime?"

**To the edge **

Hobbes smashed open the dome, and then jumped out as the timer ended it's countdown

**Of the earth. **

The robot exploded propelling Hobbes through the air screaming. 'YYYYYAAAAH!"

**It's brave new world**

Hobbes then flying cleared out a path through the robots with his own body and crashed into another wall.

**It's a brave new world **

**IT'S A BRAVE**

**NEW**

**WOLRD!**

Althea pulled Hobbes to his feet as a door opened and more robots poured in.

**A warning, To the Prophet. **

William pointed toward them while grabbing his gun., and the robots attacked them.

**The Liar. **

Susie felt someone tap her shoulder, she spun around to see Beth facing her. "MEMBER ME!?" She sneered and then socked Susie in the face.

**The Honest**

Sally looked up to see Susie getting attacked by Beth, in anger she rushed out and then tackled Beth soon becoming a three way six Year old Girl brawl.

**This is War …..OH!**

William suddenly felt someone tapping his shoulder he whirled around…as BOS's fist connected with his face, followed by a mace.

**TO THE LEADER! **

William stepped back…and then was kicked in the back by Mom.

**THE PIRARAH! **

Then, Hobbes was upon him again tackling him to the ground, where he extended his claws.

**THE VICTOR! **

Suddenly Hobbes' arms and Legs were grabbed once again, as the Robots appeared once again, preparing to pull him apart, until they were blasted by Susie and Sally.

**THE MESSIAH! **

William got up and then punched Hobbes in the face sending him reeling, and drawing a little bit of blood.

**THIS.**

Hobbes stood up and fired his blaster.

**IS.**

William dodged the blaster and then fired his own gun, the bullets ricocheting off Hobbes blaster, as he fired again.

**WAR!**

**It's the Moment of truth **

William leapt up, and then punched Hobbes again, and then tackled him into the ground, trying to wrestle the blaster out of Hobbes hands

**And the moment to lie. **

A loud scream sounded out loud as Calvin suddenly leapt up onto Williams back, and than began punching and kicking him.

**And the moment to live **

William tired to throw Calvin off of him, but Hobbes was quick on the draw and then upper cut him in the jaw, as William stood up, Calvin pushed Williams head into Hobbes's fist.

**And the moment to die. **

William then grabbed Calvin and then threw him into Hobbes.

**The moment to fight, **

William drew his gun once more, an then pointed it point blank at Calvin and Hobbes.

**The Moment to fight. **

Both of them watched in horror as Williams finger went to the trigger.

**TO FIGHT! **

"This ends here." William said.

**TO FIGHT!**

His finger pulled on the trigger.

**TO FIGHT! **

***Sudden pause* **

William gasped as suddenly the bullet stopped in mid air. Then the gun exploded. He was thrown back into a wall, and he looked up. Standing between Calvin and Hobbes, and himself was a glowing blue light.

"Hobbes shall not meet his end today, BROTHER!" The light snapped, suddenly forming into the image of a little boy, and then they boy turned into a man and the light faded.

The Man raised his fists up. "This ends here Will."

Hobbes let out a gasp. "Margine….you look good!" He said. "Thanks!" Margine said. Turning back and then looking at Calvin. "How ya doin kid?"

"Hobbes…" Calvin asked in a little kid voice.. ", whose' dat?" Hobbes smirked. "Meet, the…um angel, ghost sprit…um…" Hobbes said trying to come up with an answer.

"Guardian angel." Margine said, suddenly a raor of rage went up from William. They turned as William tackled Margine to the ground. "YOU ARE NOT MY BORTHER!" William sighed.

Margine smirked and his face turned into that of a little kid's again. "Your wrong Will, always have, and always will be."

**TO THE RIGHT! **

Margine punched William, and William found himself flying into a wall, nearby, as he got up, and he saw Margine hovering over him.

**TO THE LEFT! **

William drew his gun, and he fired a couple of shots at Margine, who laughed.

**WE WILL FIGHT! **

Margine rushed forward his fist blazing in blue light, as he sucker punched William right in the gut.

**TO THE DEATH! **

William threw back as Margine continued his assault.

**TO THE EDGE **

Margine then shot up into the air, and then he held William to his face.

**OF THE EARTH, IT"S A GREAT NEW WORLD, IT"S A GREAT NEW WOLRD,**

"Brother, this isn't what I wanted, you may think that, but It never shall be, not now not ever!"

**IT"S A GREAT NEW WOLRD! **

And with that, a bright shining light suddenly enveloped the entire battlefield, all of the Imagination characters, except Hobbes and Althea, vanished, and all the robots disintegrated, the roof exploded allowing sunlight into the base.

**Brave new World, A BRAVE NEW WOLRD! **

Everyone watched as their injuries began to heal up, Hobbes began to feel the numbness leave his body fully as the scars and broken tissue repaired themselves and the stitches fell out.

**The war is won! **

The light soon vanished as the sun took up that role, shining a heavenly right upon to the remaining battle participants.

**THE WAR IS WON! *Brave new world, world, world***

**A brave new world! **

**I do not own the song used, but I did abridge it for lengths sake. **

**_So it appears that everything has turned out fine right..but what about Beth, and what happened to William well just click the next button and you'll find out REAL soon _**


	18. The FInale of the War

Disclaimer: I do not own Calvin and Hobbes….*SOB*

The finale folk's it's been a wild ride but it's almost over….*SOB AGAIN!* But we still had fun with it, so YAYZ!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Everyone looked around, the robots were gone, all of them, all of the robots in the base had been shut down and/or disintegrated in that blinding light, almost no one had any injuries.

This especially shocked Lobo as he looked at himself with a gasp. "I'm normal..and real….I'M BACK!" He cheered happily. He ran over and hugged Derrick in a tight hug.

"LOBO, YOUR ALIVE!" Derrick screamed and returned his friends embrace.

"Aw, how touching… I'll go throw up now." BOS deadpanned.

Across the former field of battle, Beth screamed as she was tossed into the remains of Williams' robotic suit, as an emergency canopy slammed down. "HEY LET ME OUT, LET ME OUT SO I CAN KILL YOU!" The little psychopath who makes Calvin look like an angel roared.

Sally and Susie looked at each other. "Do you think that she'll realize that the thing is sound proof?' Susie asked Sally with a smirk. Althea walked up, and then tapped the glass, which caused Beth to scream even more, but it couldn't be heard.

"Inside sound proofing…nice!" She exclaimed.

"What does that mean?' Sally asked.

"It means that she can hear what se say, but we can't hear her, so sound is amplified on her side." Althea said. "For example…"

The tigress said reaching off-screen, "HEY PUT ME DOWN!" *SMASH* and slammed Moe into the glass causing a loud noise to go into the canopy which then vibrated, causing Beth to scream in agony at the noise.

Susie smirked evilly. "This is going to be fun." She said and then began pounding the glass with a steel pipe, which Sally and Althea joined her in doing in less than a millisecond, laughing as they did so.

Meanwhile, across the field of battle, Calvin and Hobbes were staring up into the sky in awe. "So that was Magine huh?" Calvin asked Hobbes.

"Yep." Hobbes replied.

"WELL HE'S AWSOME!" Calvin exclaimed, "Did you know he had those kinds of powers!?"

Hobbes smirked, as he hugged Calvin. "It's good to have ya back Calvin." Calvin was surprised, but he returned the hug, and then they saw a bright blue light floating down.

They saw Magine float down, William in his hands, unconscious, he let his brother drop to the floor, with a *THUMP* William struck the ground. Magine floated down, and then he walked over to Hobbes.

"Hey Hobbes, long time no see huh?" Magine said casually, turning back into a little boy. "I pray that your keeping out of trouble."

"Are you kidding me? He's getting ME into trouble!" Calvin retorted, to which everyone rolled their eyes.

Hobbes smiled as Magine let out a laugh. "Ah, you never change do you Hobbes- you never have and ya never will."

Hobbes slowly got up and then walked over to Magine. "You know I don't." Hobbes replied.

Like a little kid Hobbes opened up his arms and Magine floated up and then hugged him. Mom wiped her eyes as Dad put an arm around her, Althea held Sally close, Susie smiled, Derek and Lobo looked at each other smiling, BOS didn't care, Moe was still unconscious, Beth was still screaming trapped in the pod, and the authors were chasing after Chester A. Bum after he took their wallets.

"I miss you Magine." Hobbes said as they broke apart.

"I know." Magine said, and then he smirked, "But you've got family, and I've got the get back to heaven, but remember I'll be watching… oh and you're real now so watch out for Animal Control."

And with that final grace of wisdom, Magine flew off into the sky, and then he dispersed. Hobbes wiped a tear from his eye and he looked at Calvin, who as still staring up at where Magine had gone.

"Did I ever tell you that your pal Magine is AWESOME!" Calvin exclaimed. "THAT WAS SOO COOL ABOUT HOW HE DEFATED WILLIAM LIKE THAT AND HE BLEW THE TOP OFF AND THEN HE-"

Suddenly, they heard a rumbling. Everyone looked up, to see that the base, with no roof and a large hole now in the mountain, was beginning to collapse. The walls, began to buckle as rock and dirt began pouring in.

"Ummmm…" Calvin said. "RUN!" No one needed to tell everyone twice, they all ran, except for Beth and William. Hobbes noticed that Beth was still in the robot's chest. "Althea." He said.

"Yes?' The tigress asked in an innocent voice.

"Get her out."

"WHAT!?" Everyone else screamed.

"We can't leave a little girl to die, even if she did betray us, plus she is Williams daughter so she ought to know the base's layout."

"Then why don't we just take William?" Lou asked. They got their answer in a loud scream. Everyone looked over, to see William standing up.

"RUINED. IT'S ALL RUINED, MY LIFE'S WORK GONE!" He snapped his head toward the group. "I'll make you pay, YOU ALL WILL DIE!" He jumped forward, only for a set of rocks to obscure the groups view of him as well as blocking him off.

William roared as he tore into the rocks trying to dig his way out. "YOU SHALL PAY!" He screeched. Then he heard an even louder rumbling noise. HE looked up, and then he saw Magine's statue beginning to fall.

William's eyes went wide as the statue fell, right toward him. "NO!" William cried, as the last thing he saw was the face of his brother smiling at him.

From the other side, as the group were dragging Beth out of the robot they heard a horrible sound.

*CRUNCH!*

Beth let out a gasp, Althea's eyes went wide, Sally and Susie grimaced, Moe turned green, Dad turned green, Mom vomited, Calvin screamed, "COOL!" and Hobbes winced and then sighed.

"Well he did want to be with his brother again" He mused.

"FATHER!" Beth screamed. "YOU MURDER"S I'LL KILL YOU ALL!" She struggled out of Mom's grip and then ran toward the rocks. "FATHER!" She yelled.

"BETH WAIT!" Sally cried, and then the whole base began to collapse, and Beth vanished in the rubble.

"No time." Althea said, as they all took off running.

The group ran through the base at top speed, running, trying to look for an exit. "Where are we supposed to go?" Lou asked.

"We need to find a way we can get off the mountain and fast!" Derrick replied.

"But how it's not like that dead guy had a garage full of cars and stuff." BOS said, right as they came to a sign pointing left that said, GARAGE FULL OF CARS AND STUFF.

"Did this guy just REALLY like coincidences?" Susie asked, right then, the ceiling behind them caved in and rocks and dirt poured in.

"RUN AGAIN!" Calvin yelled as they ran to the garage full of cars and stuff.

They ran into a large room with an SUV, a new 2013 Model van, a couple of sports cars, mountain bikes , and some snowmobiles and dune buggies. "Dibs on the mountain bikes!" Derek and BOS shouted, climbing onto the motorcycles and speeding up a ramp that lead out.

"I'll take the dune buggy!" Lou said as he climbed in. Sally, Althea, Susie, and Moe joined, and they sped off.

Dad looked at the vehicles. "Anyone object to the SUV?" he asked.

Climbing in, they sped off with the others, away from the crumbled lair, leaving the ransacked camp full of robots, creepy counselors, and gut-wrenching goody-goodiness behind as they got on the highway, heading home. "What do you suppose will happen to the camp now?" Mom asked as she looked back.

"Hard to say. The authorities will probably investigate, all the kids will be returned home, and the place will be closed off for good hopefully." Dad answered. "Lets just be thankful that we're all alright, our family is together again, and all our troubles are behind us."

"Yeah, plus I think we all learned a valuable lesson." Calvin added.

"Imagination is as powerful as you want to make it?" Hobbes asked.

"Those who try to use the ideas of others for their own gain will only fall?" Mom guessed.

"Childhood is more about building character and playing games, but more about building fond memories with those you love?" Dad suggested.

"Nope. Parents should NEVER force their kids to go to a summer camp and ALWAYS listen to them before an apocalypse strikes." Calvin answered.

Mom and Dad shook their heads, while Hobbes rolled his eyes.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The sun was beginning to rise a couple hours later. Dad was still driving, while Mom and Hobbes had fallen asleep. Calvin, still hyped up from the adventure, couldn't sleep. Now that Hobbes was real, the summer was full of opportunities- and everyone could now see his best friend the way he saw him… Though, one thing had changed about the kid, which we say makes him OOC (though I doubt anyone really minds), and that's he was no longer a power-hungry lunatic like he was before. Oh, sure, he still had ideas of the school blowing up or being a T-Rex and stomping on everyone… but he planned on keeping his imagination in control.

After all, he didn't want to end up like William… no, he wanted to be more like Magine- super-cool powers and all- and wanted to use his imagination to have a new adventure every day, with Hobbes at his side… maybe even Sally and Althea could team up with them against Susie and Moe, and even find Derek again and see if he can teach him more swear words- even see if Mom and Dad would hire him as a new babysitter!

Yep. The summer was full of opportunities, and he leaned back sighing, smiling as he did. He then picked up his backpack- which was slightly torn and ragged from the battle- and looked through all the items he had: his transmogrifier gun, a spare water-balloon, a robot's disembodied claw, some cookies, and a friendship bracelet Lou must have snuck in there (Again, Calvin could never figure out what was up with that boy). Though one thing caught his eye- the journal Hobbes had given him.

Weird, I never got around to reading this thing… meh, no one probably cared what Hobbes wrote in it anyway. he thought, but opened to the last page anyway.

"Calvin," it began. "If you're reading this, it means we have been separated. These last few years have been quite a thrill- as my insurance payments prove- but I suppose it's come to the time where you've grown up a bit…"

On the highway, Lou, Susie, Moe, Sally, and Althea drove- Lou was trying to concentrate, Moe and Susie were arguing, and Althea and Sally just sat back, drawing pictures of their adventures. Derek, Lobo, and BOS pulled up next to them, and they waved- Derek nodded back as well as Lobo, while BOS only shrugged.

"You've made some new friends- maybe even more enemies to chuck water-balloons and snow-balls at, if you're still doing those things when we split. It's kind of hard to say… The last time I had a great friend like you was with a kid I lived with, Ian Magination (I always called him 'Magine'), who was always high-spirited and adventurous, but one day we got into an accident- sort of like the accidents we always get into- but he didn't survive, and that's when I moved on and met you…"

Back at the camp, authorities were sweeping out the area, kids were being returned home, and the site was being cleared off… though to everyone's confusion five Calvins were running around, chased by monsters, whom Stupendous Man and Spaceman Spiff were trying to fight, while Tracer Bullet was looking around the damage, giving his input to a couple cops. The Duplicates,Spiff, Stupendous Man, Bullet and the Monsters were the only ones who had made it out of the base out of Calvin's Imagination Army.

"Being with you was like re-living all those years with Magine again, even continuing where we left off. Sure, he wasn't as crazy as you (and didn't smell so bad), but you and him are quite alike in one way- your everlasting imaginations. Heck, I don't see why I'm writing this, your imagination is so strong you'll never lose it like how some people do as they get older. But, I know that someday we'll go our separate ways, but our friendship will last forever… Who knows? Maybe we'll still be together while you're reading this. No matter what, I'm glad I have a friend like you.

Sincerely, Hobbes- President of G.R.O.S.S, El Tigre Awesomio, and All-Time Ferocious King of the Beasts (no matter WHAT those lions say)

P.S., in case you haven't paid me back for all the bets we've made that you lost, just leave a check for $500,000 under the doormat out back."

Calvin smiled, then looked at his friend, stroking his head. Magine and I have another thing in common, he thought. The best friend anyone could ask for found his way into our lives.

With that, the six-year-old fell asleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**One last Chapter and it will all be over. I hope you all have enjoyed the ride..but as of right now it's on its last leg of the journey. **


	19. The Epilouges

**Disclaimer: I.**

**WG: *Grabs onto me and begins sobbing* **

**Am getting very wet right now..WHAT IS YOUR DEAL WOMEN!? **

**WG: *Sniff* THE STORY….*Sniff* IT'S ALMOST OVER..and *Sniff* and *Sniff* and *Sniff* THIS IS THE FINALE CHAPTER! **

**But….we still have the BOUNUS CHAPTER WITH THE TRAILERS AND SNEAK PEEK! **

**WG: *Slaps me* THOSE DON'T COUNT AS FANFICTION! *Begins sobbing* **

**My Dog: *Walks up and then begins licking me* **

**Tiger my Cat: Meow *Walks onto my lap, sits down and then pees on me* **

…**.. T_T Cut to the fanfic….CUT TO THE **

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o**_

**Epilogue 1 : The Fates of Susie, Calvin, Hobbes, Sally and Althea, Mom and Dad.**

**1 Month Later **

IT was the end of July in the quiet little town in…..wherever Calvin and Hobbes takes place at. Susie Derkins was walking down the street towards Calvin's House. Though she hated to admit it, it was her favorite spot to play with her dolls was under the shady tree that was on his property, which extended out to the sidewalk.

As she drew near she noticed something..odd….. Calvin wasn't around, he usually was after what happened at the camp, usually just hanging around with Hobbes or trying to bug her to death just like normal…except now he caused cars to swerve just by going near the street with Hobbes.

Everything was quiet….very quiet, not a sound came from the house. She cautiously sat herself down with her dolls. She waited for a little bit, and then with a sigh of relief, she picked up binky Betsy when…

"AAAAA ARIBA!"

"RIVA REVALUTION!"

"REMEMBER THE ALMO!"

"Umm…Let's get Dangerous?"

Susie looked up at the tree right as she saw 24 Water Balloons heading right for her. "AHHHH!" She cried out as they all hit her and her dolls. "CALVIN YOU WORTHLESS!" "READY FOR FIRE TWO!" Calvin yelled out, as Althea handed him a bucket of dirty ditch water.

**SPLOSH! **

"**CALVIN I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" ** Susie screamed and then she saw that Hobbes and Althea were holding two more buckets. Filled with Paper Mache. They both laughed as it piled up onto her, and before she could retort it was washed away by another torrent of water, followed by soap, followed by more water.

She opened her eyes, right as the fan was activated during her off. She heard laughing as she finally saw her attackers, Calvin, Sally, Hobbes and Althea were all sitting in the tree laughing their heads off. "WHY ON EARTH DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"Slimy Susie's need to take a bath every now and then." Calvin expanded with a grin. Susie saw red. "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!?" "Slimy, it means degusting!" Althea shouted back. "You mean like what you two do whenever you're alone?" Sally asked Althea and Hobbes.

Both of the tigers blushed. "Were are just kissing!" Althea responded as Hobbes's face had gone beet red from embarrassment. "Sure." Both Calvin and Sally said rolling their eyes and then looking back at Susie.

"Any wayGet Rid Of Slimy GirlS is now forever more…gone!" Susie gasped in shock, and happiness, and then her eyes narrowed. "Wait you still called bys limy and attacked me…but then….." Hobbes then finally spoke up. "We had to find a new final S acronym letter…. So"

"BEHOLD THE REVL OF G.R.O.S.S 2.0!" All four of them yelled. "Which stand for…" Calvin said, wanting to be dramatic.. "Get Rid Of Slimy Susies

Susie once again saw red. "YOU LITTLE CREEP YOU REAMDE THE CLUB JUST TO YOU COULD EXCULDE ME EVEN FUURTHER I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO TAH TYOU ROTTEN LITTLE TWERP!" "HEY don't talk about My Cally like that!" Sally snapped. Calvin's face turned red.

"I WILL BAD MOUTH HIM AS MUCH AS I WANT TOO YOU ROTTEN LITTLE!" Before she could finish Sally went screaming out of the tree and tackled Susie. Calvin, Althea and Hobbes watched. "I feel…unclean watching this." Calvin said.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Althea asked happily as she recorded the fight with a camera. "THIS IS GOIONG ON YOUTUBE!"

From inside the House, Mom stood next to Dad watching the scene unfold. "Well it's safe to say that Calvin's back." Dad said with a sigh. Mom smirked. "And that's how I like my son." She looked around the kitchen which was filled with Shiny new appliances, along with a safe which held the Transmorgifier gun so Dad couldn't get his hands on it.

"Still I really don't think he should be up there." Dad said. Mom looked at him. "he's a six year old with a Tiger for a best friend, just let him have his fun." "NO I mean that he REALLY shouldn't be up there with Althea and Hobbes, that tree is over one hundred years old."

As he finished his sentence a loud, **CRACK!**, was heard as the tree branch gave way, and buckets, Calvin, Hobbes, Althea and the branch came down on top of Susie and Sally landing in a heap. Mom and Dad winced. And then Mom walked away from the window. "I'll get your medical kit for bike accidents ready."

Dad then called out, "No use my spare that one's almost out and I plan to go for a ride later!"

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0**_

**Epilogue 2 **

**The Fate of the Ego's Derrick, Lobo, BOS, The Duplicates, BOS and the Monsters.**

"So Tracer." Stupendous man said as they looked at each other across a table at the Café they were in. "How has your life been?" The Detective took a long drink of Coffee. "Not bad, The police hired me as a Private eye, how has your work with the government been going.?"

"I Cannot complain, I've already solved three crisis's that almost went to all out war!" HE leaned back and ate a bagel. "Have you heard from Spiff recently?"

"Yes actually." Tracer responded. "The poor guy couldn't get up into space anymore, so he took up a new Job." Stupendous man looked at him inquisitively "Oh really what Job?"

Tracer finished his coffee, and then looked down, a frown on his face. "Well…" .

_**Meanwhile.**_

A large beast ran through the woods, scales and fur covered it's body and claws that were a foot long were on its hands and feet, it had Five pairs of eyes and a mouth with razor sharp teeth. Normally a creature like this would be running after something or someone…but instead it was running AWAY from something.

A loud howl pierced the Darkness, the creature turned…just in time to see a large grey wolf attack him. IOT wrestled him to the ground and despite it's best efforts was unable to get away, then it heard some weapons firing, several darts went into its body, followed by several EMP blasts.

Flinging the Wolf off it roared and then fell over, and then remained still. The wolf sighed and then turned back toward the bushes. "NEXT TIME YOU GUYS ATTACK HIM!" Lobo snapped as Derrick walked out of the woods, having run away from home along with BOS, they had meet up with Spiff and the Duplicates.

Both of them were armed with several pouches and a Rifle holster on their backs. "Hey," BOS snapped. "IF you want to talk plans talk to spiff." As she said this, Derrick was contacting someone via a video Communicator.

"Team 1 to base, do you read us Home base come in?" A figure appeared, it was spiff. "Go ahead Hunter Team 1, What's your status?" "The Sharp toothed, Long Clawed, Hairy, Scaly, Five pairs of eyes thing has been captured over..and can we please come up with some real names for these things instead?" "Okay Bring it back to base…and No it adds to the Comedy." And with that he ended the video, and he turned around to face the Five Duplicates.

"Get the containment ready boys, we've got another one for us!" They al nodded and they ran off. They had set up shop in what had remained of Williams base which wasn't much mostly re containment area for the children.

Now those same containers were holding the monsters from Calvin's Imagination that had been roaming free, and they were determined to bring everyone of them to justice.

_**Back with the other two **_

"And he told me he became a monster Hunter." Tracer finished. Stupendous man looked at him confused. "Why did you just stop talking, stare off into space and then finish that sentence like you were telling a story?"

Tracer shrugged. "How should I know, HEY WATRISS MORE COFFE!" "I'M A GUY!" "YEAH AND THAT DON'T MEAN CRAP TO ME!

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0**_

**Epilogue 4 : The Fate of the Villains **

**P.S William is dead **

**1 Month ago.**

A figure made its way up the mountain roadway, it had been moving ever since it had been run over, dragging its feet along, a metallic scraping sound was heard with every step. As it reached the peak of Mount Margine, or what was left of it, the figure looked down into the crater.

Rocks had completely destroyed a large section of the base, except for the containment section as well as a few Hallways and the garage the base had been completely totaled. As the figure watched the moon created overhead reveling it's shape.

IT looked like Calvin, A LOT like Calvin, except for one thing..actually a few. For one thing It's right arm was gone from the elbow leaving a twisted wreck of metal and wires. It's left leg has been cracked and then twisted around so it was facing the other direction, and above all else, it's head was missing a lot of Skin reveling a robotic skull, and a broken eye.

The Calvin-Bot had seen better days clearly, in fact it had only been yesterday since then, as it had been patrolling the corridors when the rubble caved in, and the mountain collapsed, sending it tumbling down the mountain.

The Bot, began walking into the rubble of the former main lab, computers and robot parts lay littered everywhere. The figure walked over to a section of crushed Marble, and it moved it and it looked down.

There, crushed under the rubble of a statue was the earthly remains of William Magintion/ Aniter Fun, his changed name after he grew older, in order to represent his goal. William bad been crushed and many of his bones broken, including his skull. The Calvin bot looked down, and shifted its right hand into a flamethrower.

IT turned it at William, and then it activated, setting the body alight. Making sure that William was not found. As the Calvin Bot turned away from the pyre it turned it's head towards a hand it saw jutting out of the rubble.

IT walked over excepting either Calvin, his family or one of his friends. Instead it found Beth. She had been knocked out and ended up, being shielded by a computer screen that fell onto her. Cuts and scraps covered her body.

Beth opened one eye and looked at the Calvin-Bot, who looked back at her emotionless. "Do it." She snapped. "Finish me."

The Bot did neither. Instead it threw off the computer screen and picked her up, it than began carrying her out of the rubble away from its pyre. Beth looked up at the robots face in shock. "Why…are you saving me?"

"You are the Daughter of my former master, his offspring, made from his DNA as well as his deceased by cancer other, therefore serving you is now my prime directive." IT said in a cold emotionless voice.

Beth smirked "I always did want a robot of my own, I have a feeling that we will do *yawn* great things…" She said as she began to fall asleep in the robots arms. "Great things." And with that she feel silent with only a light snore being the only sound accompany the Calvin Bot's screeching leg as it trudged off into the night, into the forest, for a mission that it had yet to figure out.

But as it walked Beth and the Calvin-Bot knew only one thing.

Calvin and Hobbes would pay.

With their lives.

**THE END!?**

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o 0o0o0**_

**YOU DO NOT KJOW HOW GREAT IT FEELS TO WRITE THAT AFTER SO LONG OF A WAIT!. After the Bonus Chapter… well this is the end of the story so far…at least this tale in our story. After all I'm not going to be a jerk and leave you all off now am I? **

**Remember R&R..also THUMBS UP IF YOU WANT AS ERIES ABOUT SPACEMAN SPIFF THE DUPS LOLBO BOS AND DERRICK BECOMING MONSTER HUNTERS! **

**Also Lou went back to living a normal life and Never changed BTW…oh and he um apparently did something involving a ring and a Volcano, something involving a wizard with no nose, and this guy called...um Fangy Fur,,no Fuzzy Face,,um no,...FANG FACE yeah taht was his name but that's not important. And neither is what happedned to Moe he just went back to bullying Calvin **


End file.
